<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Undeniable Drug ( Yizhan FF) by BLworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676696">My Undeniable Drug ( Yizhan FF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLworld/pseuds/BLworld'>BLworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 - Freeform, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, Drug-Love, Fashion Designer Zoey Meng, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Passion, Secret Crush, Singer Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Waiting, Yīn Iron (The Untamed TV), boyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLworld/pseuds/BLworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are like a Drug...I should leave you alone but I want more and more.<br/>You're an addiction and I'm a junkie.<br/>The strongest drug that exists for a human is another human being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo / Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV</p>
<p>........................</p>
<p>One of the famous singer and dancer of china, WangYibo</p>
<p>One of the famous singer and dancer of china, WangYibo<br/>
( Wang Yibo.. known as singer, Dancer, biker, actor, etc)</p>
<p>Age: 24</p>
<p>"where the fuck is my clothes..why still I didn't get it " Yibo screamed ..after the scream his secretary and 5 people ran towards him ...Yibo gave them a death glare ..</p>
<p>"I'm sorry sir but your dress is getting ready .cause of some trouble, your clothes aren't ready yet .. we have to wait for a while. " his secretary nervously said ...</p>
<p>"You guys are fired" ..."B..but Sir" without hearing anything Yibo left the room ..<br/>
Yibo is a kinda person who doesn't bear mistake and any irresponsibleness..he wants everything perfect on time ..he hates being late and hates even more who are late .. till now Yibo fired 15 secretary and uncountable helpers ...</p>
<p>his management suggests him to judge a singing&amp;Dancing reality show ...it helps him to gain more fame .. it's not that he is less famous ... this stunt just to maintain the fame he has now ..he is the best male singer and dancer of china,, everyone knows him and girls are ready to die for him,, especially teenage girls are crazy for him but for Yibo girls are never a priority ...</p>
<p>he needs to hide his private life in front of the world and being in a relationship can harm his career so he never been in a relationship ..it's not hat he wants to be in a relationship ..if he wants to be in a relationship then he can.. but he needs to hide since so many girls are a fan of him but he chose to stay single...</p>
<p>but Yibo is really close with one girl ..he can share everything with her ..whenever he needs help or a friend he calls her or asks for her suggestions ..</p>
<p>whenever he needs help or a friend he calls her or asks for her suggestions<br/>
(Zoey Meng, age 22)</p>
<p>Zoey meng is one of the greatest fashion designer..she achieved so much on her age .she is one of the finest clothes designers in the country ...she only designs for actors and rich people cause no everyone can afford her designs .....she never designed for any singer but only for yibo.. since they are really close friends from high school.</p>
<p>now Yibo doesn't have anything thing to wear for today ..yeah he has lots of clothes but as a person like Wang Yibo doesn't wear casual clothes nor repeat once worn clothes ...his only hope is Zoey cause he can help him not from any situation ... he calls Zoey ..with a few rings she picks up the call.. " I know everything .. c'mon here i have something for you " .... " OK..ill be there in 15 minutes" Yibo cute the call ..Zoey understands everything without yibo utter a single word that's why yibo really looks up to her and call whenever he needs help... but right now<br/>
ow Yibo's brother Kaun already Informed her about the situation<br/>
Gucci Store at Shin Kong Place in Beijing</p>
<p>Zoey has her own designs and owner off Gucci store in Beijing<br/>
Zoey has her own designs and owner off Gucci store in Beijing ...</p>
<p>after a few hours, Yibo's show will start so he had to hurry cause he himself doesn't like late people so he even let him being let on his first show as a judge..</p>
<p>he hurriedly reached the Gucci store and goes inside while running</p>
<p>"BUMP" Yibo bumped with someone</p>
<p>"what the hell don't you have ey...."</p>
<p>"hey, I am sorry I was in little hurr...jesus ..WANG YIBO ..." 22 years old cute boy just bumped with the most famous singer and dancer in china ...</p>
<p>    Xiao Zhan, Age; 22 years<br/>
Xiao Zhan, Age; 22 years</p>
<p>Yibo looks at the boy for a few seconds and without saying anything Yibo just left the place ...he did not even go inside the shop ..Xiao Zhan tried to Stop him but Yibo quickly got inside the car and that just fade away little by little ...on the other hand xiao zhan was a little bit upset cause he didn't even say hi to him...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan POV</p>
<p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p>
<p>I couldn't believe I just met wang Yibo ..he is my all-time fav ... I have been dreaming to meet him ..never thought our first meet will on the road like this ..oh my god .. I have to tell my mom and Jiang Cheng...but right now I have to hurry I have an audition today ... I have to be very good to get through... I am not good at dancing but who cares I'll learn but I know how to sing and I think I sing pretty well ...my mom always told me " Don't be afraid, things might look messy but if you work hard ..nothing can stop you "</p>
<p>"oh god I'm here to get my clothes for today, I have to hurry .. I don't have much time now"</p>
<p>after that I went inside the shop ..Zoey Ming is my mom's and brothers fave since she is the one who designs their clothes but it's my first-time let's see what she prepared for me ..</p>
<p>I went inside ..wait ..wow ..this shop is full of great clothes ..no wonder why my family is obsessed with Zoey meng designs and collection .. I went to the receptionist</p>
<p>" excuse me... I have an appointment with Zoey Ming today .. I am here to claim clothes, specially designed for me "</p>
<p>" can you tell me your name sir"</p>
<p>" Xiao Zhan"</p>
<p>" Mr. Xiao Zhan ..you can go .. take left and there is a lift and she is on the 3rd floor right now ." by saying these words she gave me firm smiled then I left from there </p>
<p>I saw a beautiful girl caressing some clothes ...she must be Zoey Meng</p>
<p>" hello..im Xiao Zhan," I said</p>
<p>"hello Xiao Zhan ..you are here ...I'm sorry for the delay .. I had worked on last minutes cause I had to prepare another dress for my friend," she said</p>
<p>"it's alright ..can I see the dress you designed for me," I said cause I was eager to see the dress</p>
<p>"yeah come with me .." she took me to her own fancy private room ..</p>
<p>I couldn't believe my eyes ..that dress was exceptionally beautiful</p>
<p>that dress was exceptionally beautiful<br/>
" wow .no wonder why, you are my mother and brothers' fave designer ...it's really great .. I can't wait to wear this ..thank you "</p>
<p>" oww.. don't be too sweet or I might get diabetes...but it's not my own ..your mother already told me about your likes and dislikes so it made me easier to design for you "</p>
<p>" thank you for your hard work I really appreciate"</p>
<p>" Always my pleasure to design for your family but today I got a chance to design for you..give my love for Mrs. Carman "</p>
<p>"Alright I'll tell mom ..now I have to go .. I need to go somewhere ..again thank you for this beautiful suite" I give a bow and leave that place </p>
<p> </p>
<p>=====================================================================================================</p>
<p>I'm being obsessed with Yizhan lately so I decided to write a story about them ...as we can tell English is not my first language so there must be many grammatical mistakes ..don't hesitate to point out and leave your criticism for my story it will help me to bring good storyline and transitions .. I will gladly take it...Thank you for choosing this story to read ...</p>
<p>keep smiling, stay healthy...</p>
<p>                          -BLworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV<br/>¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p>
<p>At the Gucci store</p>
<p>"What a polite boy.. so humble on the other hand his big brother is really annoying and very arrogant .. so much different between two brothers ... " Zoey is really impressed by Xiao Zhan's behavior...</p>
<p>" Why isn't Yibo here yet.." after Zoey calls yibo.and after few rings Yibo picked up the call <br/>"Where are you Yibo ..I'm waiting for you," Zoey says</p>
<p>" Zoey can you please send my dress with someone ..I have something to do first..I'm sorry for not saying anything," Yibo said while searching for something on his laptop intensely</p>
<p>"Yeah .. Alright. "<br/>" send them in my set ..I'm heading there directly.. inform them to come in my changing room" after that Yibo cut the call and continue to check the laptop ..</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan mansion<br/>============</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan family is one of the richest families in Beijing<br/>Xiao Zhan family is one of the richest families in Beijing...his father is a great businessman.. since their family is really wealthy ..Xiao Zhan got whatever he wants ..in fact he doesn't even need to ask for it..<br/>He grown up with luxurious life and everyone loves him .. especially his mom Carman Lee ..everyone pampers him since his birth that's why he is kinda childish.</p>
<p>Despite his older brother always scold him for being childish and unreasonable..tho he loves his younger  brother a lot and little overprotective towards Xiao Zhan</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan hurriedly went inside the house ..smiling ear to ear</p>
<p>"MOM..BROTHER. .come out ..I have really great news to tell " he shouts and screams ...as for result everyone comes out from their room even their servants also there to listen to Xiao Zhan ...</p>
<p>"What happen baby...you look extremely happy " Carman Lee caresses Xiao Zhan hair <br/>" you won't believe mom ..I met Wang Yibo a few minutes ago" Xiao Zhan jump on the sofa in the living room</p>
<p>I met Wang Yibo a few minutes ago" Xiao Zhan jump on the sofa in the living room         <br/>Carman Lee, Age 52, Mother of Xiao Zhan, Jiang Cheng</p>
<p>" Here we go again," Jiang Cheng says annoyingly </p>
<p>" Here we go again," Jiang Cheng says annoyingly <br/>Jiang Cheng, Age; 26, Secretly loves Zoey Meng</p>
<p>"Your room is full of his pictures and you daily look at them as you want to eat him or something like that ...what's new...you also went to his many concerts," Jiang Cheng said annoyingly</p>
<p>..Jiang Cheng never likes his younger brother obsession on the stars cause he hates stars ..he thinks every stars and celebrity are fake and they are selfish and hurt people around them ..especially he never like Yibo cause of his cold character as he gets to listen so many news about him..he never check out any celebrity but with yibo, Jiang Cheng has to search cause his younger brother is Obsessed with him and Yibo also hang around with Zoey Meng   that's the reason Jiang Cheng research a lot about yibo </p>
<p>" Mom.." xiao Zhan whined and go to hug Carman Lee</p>
<p>" Cheng, can you not scold your younger brother for a second .." Carman lee give annoying glare</p>
<p>" Alright Alright ..now get ready quickly .. I am going to  drop you .." xiao Zha never allowed to drive cause he is a horrible driver..he is always goes out with his driver but for today Cheng decided to drop him,</p>
<p>" Just give me a few minutes ..I'll be right back " after that xiao Zan goes to his room ..he was dancing and singing with cheerfulness... he goes near to wang Yibo picture ..in that picture wang Yibo is giving cold face. Xiao Zhan caressed the picture " I don't know why but today I saw something strange in your eyes .. tho everyone says you are arrogant and cold but I always see some kind of sadness in your eyes ... but today I see some kind of shine in your eyes as if you found something that you were searching for ages.. "anyway wish me luck ...I'm doing this only for you ... I'm a little bit nervous, to be honest, but I think I can do it ..." xiao zhan talks with Yibo's pictures, it's been his daily obsessed habit of talking with Yibo's pictures</p>
<p>He quickly got ready and went to the audition theatre..</p>
<p>At Theater Building</p>
<p>" Is he the same guy I...." Yibo kept checking his laptop and someone's Pictures ..his laptop has so many Pictures of one particular person...<br/>His heart beating like a mini drum...</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have walked away like that ..why ..why.. " Yibo's anger about to blast then suddenly someone knocks on his changing room's door</p>
<p>"Sir..here's your dress...Zoey Meng sends this to you ..." that person gives Yibo the dress and left...</p>
<p>After a minute ..Yibo's makeup artist appears and starts to do his make up</p>
<p>And after that, he wears the suit that Zoey Meng designed for him ..</p>
<p>                      ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</p>
<p>   Xiao Zhan and Jiang Cheng finally reach the studio .....<br/>" hey little dog ..don't run around here and there ..take this I bought your favorite snacks and Starbucks coffee "  even tho he scolds Xiao Zhan a lot yet he is too much caring towards Xiao Zhan ..cause Zhan is his only brother and he loved Xiao Zhan dearly but never showed ...</p>
<p>"Thank you, big brother..."</p>
<p>" Just be careful ..I have some work to do ...I'll pick you up later... don't mess around," Cheng said and left the place.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan enter the studio..so many people are there to addition.....he gets a little bit nervous</p>
<p>" Oh Lord, give me some strength"  he mumbles and keeps munching his snacks and drinks coffee ..</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan yet don't have any idea that Wang Yibo is the judge of this show <br/>.cause they make It quite intimate for contestant..they are not gonna tell contestant about the judges until judges select them...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is roaming around here and there ..headphones on the head to ear ..listening to the song...suddenly he bumps with someone ..this is the second time he bumped today ...<br/>"Aiyo...I'm sorry.." he pouts with sorry face ..and not gonna lie he is looking damn cite with that look ..if any girl or boy sees him time ..they definitely fall for him without a doubt ...</p>
<p>Because of the bump..his coffee splash on all over his shoes ...but luckily his dress is still neat..but unfortunately, another guy has all coffee stain on him ...</p>
<p>" Oh lord, I'm really  sorry ..." after saying that xiao zhan take out his little white hanky and starts to clean another person's clothes</p>
<p>" hey. .it's ok ..don't stress yourself ..." deep yet sweet voice comforts him...that person garb xiao Zhan's both arms by his hand "really it's ok ..I have extra pair of clothes ..I'll change it .."</p>
<p>" feels like you also need a pair of shoes ..would you mind to borrow it from me " that person offers Xiao Zhan a pair of shoes...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan really amazed by his action ..cause he just pored coffee all over him but instead of being angry and scold him ..he is offering him shoes and talking with him humbly and sweetly. ..</p>
<p>"How can someone be this sweet, humble, and patience," Xiao Zhan thinks ..</p>
<p>"Yeah..I guess I also need shoes " Xiao Zhan laughed nervously <br/>"Come with me " that person held Xiao Zhan hand and pulled him towards his direction while walking</p>
<p>Finally, they reach one room and they entered the room and the boy Lend him a pair of shoes... <br/>"Thank you so much " Xiao Zhan give him a warm smile and bowed 90 degrees...<br/>"By the way what your name ..you are here to  give an audition too .."  Xiao Zhan asked with a curious face. .</p>
<p>" No ..I am a producer plus Director of this show ..." He offers his right  "and hello I am Chris Wu "</p>
<p>Chris Wu, Age 26,  Producer, and Director of the Show         <br/>Chris Wu, Age 26,  Producer, and Director of the Show </p>
<p>"Hi .. I am Xiao Zhan"  he also offers his right hand and they  did handshake,</p>
<p>" It means you are here for an audition " Chris Ask.<br/>" Yeah ..but I'm.feeling really scared ..so many people are trying their best ..I don't think I could make it or not " Xiao Zhan sign</p>
<p>" I know you'll do great ..just trust on yourself" ...<br/>" Hopefully.."</p>
<p>"Ok put these shoes on ...." xiao zhan sit on the chair and starts to put those shoe. ..<br/>" So singing and dancing is your just hobby or you want to make it your career " Christ ask ..</p>
<p>"I don't know ...I just love to sing ..but not sure about dancing ..." Xiao Zhan said <br/>"I'm doing this only for him tho" Xiao Zhan mumbles</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan's family is really wealthy...if they want they can fix Xiao Zhan meeting with Yibo but Xiao Zhan didn't want that ..Cause he wants Yibo to notice him naturally but not like that ..he rejected every offers that his mom gave him ..and he is doing this show cause somehow this show is one of the famous singing and dancing show in China ..he is sure it will definitely steal Yibo's attention and that might help Yibo to notice him naturally...</p>
<p>He wears those shoes and again once again thanked Chris for the shoes and walk out with a huge smile on his face ..and it's nothing new ..whenever he thinks about yibo ..a Huge smile appears on his face every time..</p>
<p>"He is really cute " on the other hand Chris is whipped for XiaoZhan ..his smile his face his action everything giving him strange feeling... he somehow manages not to think about Xiao Zhan and starts to change his clothes ...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan now practicing some dance moves and singing in the corner of the room... "Everyone get ready ..audition will start in 10 minutes " One lady announce the news from Mike and left ...</p>
<p>After that xiao Zhan heartbeats deliberately... "oh c'mon don't panic ..don't panic ..." suddenly he feels shiver on his body ..cause of nervousness he wants to poop and pee at the same time... he hurriedly wants to search bathroom but he couldn't find It and suddenly he saw changing room..he remembers when he is with Chris' changing room...there was a bathroom ..every changing room has a separate bathroom...</p>
<p>After that, he quickly gets into that room, and luckily the room isn't locked from inside. after getting inside he saw someone sitting on the chair facing his back... Xiao Zhan Quickly says " excuse me can I use bathroom ..it's really urgent " cause he always wants to pee whenever he gets nervous...</p>
<p>and that person turns his chair ..their eyes locked...Xiao Zhan realizes that the person in front of him is none other than wang yibo.....yibo is staring at him in shock...so do the Xiao Zhan .....Xiao zhan doesn't understand how to react in this situation ...this is the second time he is meeting the man of his dream face to face.</p>
<p>On the other side yibo again see that boy ....he suddenly gets up and pulls the boy and pushed him against the wall... <br/>Xiao Zhan was shocked by Yibo's action ..he couldn't utter a word ..only he could give him a little bit scared &amp; shocked face...</p>
<p>Yibo first looks at him for a minute .and started to caressed his face ..with his palm and runs his fingers on Xiao Zhan's face...</p>
<p>"Smile for me.." Yibo says</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan has a mixed feeling this time whether to be happy for meeting his dream man or be scared ...<br/>But somehow he manages to give him a forceful smile by showing his bunny teeth ....but suddenly frown when he feels some pain on his wrist ..cause Wang Yibo grabbing them really tight ...</p>
<p>"Yibo..uhh. .it's hurting " Xiao Zhan complained... after that yibo release Xiao Zhan and take a few steps back...</p>
<p>"I'm sorry ..." Yibo says</p>
<p>'Don't be sorry ...you know what I'm a great fan of yours ..I mean not only great but greatest fan ..I never miss any of your concerts.. I know every song of your.. I'm like obsessed with you ..." Xiao Zhan talks none stop cause he has the habit to talk a lot but another side yibo quietly watches him ...</p>
<p>" I love your song... I know everyth...wait why are you here ..don't tell me you are one the judges for this show ..oh my God ..are you kiddi...."  yibo press his hands on Xiao Zhan's mouth and make him silent ...<br/>" you talk too much ..let me say something"  Xiao Zhan smile nervously cause his heart is beating really fast... Wang Yibo not just put his hands on Xiao Zhan's lips but also caressed his mole under his lips for a while ...</p>
<p>" Sorry I m just little excited ..you know "</p>
<p>"Your smile is really cute.." yibo says</p>
<p>" well thank you... everyone loves my smile ..not only you btw" ..Yibo frown by listening everyone loves his smile ..</p>
<p>Suddenly knock on his door breaks the environment between them ..<br/>"SIR .. the show is about to start..you should hurry ..." <br/>"Go ..I'll be there "</p>
<p>Wang Yibo hold Xiao zhan face by his right hand and holding his right hand by his left hand "..don't go anywhere now..don't make me suffer now ..got it " after saying these words yibo kisses Xiao Zhan hand "best of luck" and leaves the room...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan still figuring it out what is he just said ... "he said don't go anywhere now and don't make me suffer now.. did I do Something wrong ..god I'm really stupid ..just don't make him angry please " he mumbles.....<br/>suddenly he realized he just met Wang Yibo ..."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAA...Mom...big brother I again met Wang Yibo " he screams and jumped here and there...  "Xiao Zhan you just met Wang Yibo..and he KISSED you on your hand " he caresses the spot where yibo kissed him .." thank you for the encouragement. .now I'll give my hundreds percent " he thinks And starts to practice the songs he is going to sing for today...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>================================================================================================================</p>
<p>I'm again really sorry for my grammatical mistake ..feel free to point out...and don't forget to leave your reviews and criticism ..I'll appreciates...</p>
<p>Thank you for choosing this story ..loveyou..stay healthy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                            -Blworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome loves..enjoy the story 💙💚</p>
<p>Finally, it's Xiao Zhan's turns to perform . . someone called him and showed the direction towards the stage ..<br/>He is really nervous yet happy..he is going to perform in front of his idol ..man of his dream...</p>
<p>He went to the stage and stand the middle of the stage and music starts..he starts to sing.. with a firm smile on his face ..</p>
<p>there is a big wall in front of Xiao Zhan so he can not see the judges yet....after a while he sees the wall is getting up ..all judges selects xiao zhan .. he can see 3 judges sitting right there..but his eyes only searching for one particular person ..</p>
<p>His eyes finally find the person he was searching for..but Xiao Zhan sees Wang Yibo is closing his eyes and clutching his fist..."Why you are not looking at me " he wonders and continues to sing</p>
<p>On the other hand..wang yibo suddenly heard the voice ...<br/>"Why this voice ..gives me chills ..why this voice makes me feel good," he thinks<br/>He closes his eyes and starts to feel the song and pushed the select button unknowingly  ..but suddenly a piece of dang mix music opened his eyes ...he saw Xiao Zhan dancing in front of him ..</p>
<p>he sees Xiao Zhan dancing in front of him <br/>Wang Yibo's eyes are in shock. Xiao Zhan really looking really hot but cute at the same time..he swallows he saliva...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan finishes his performance. .<br/>Everyone praises about his singing</p>
<p>"Your singing is exceptionally beautiful ..it's pleasant to hear..the The only thing I have to complain about is, your dance... it's good but it's not enough ..I need you to practice," one of the judges says</p>
<p>Wang Yibo frowns and stares him as if he wants to kill him ..</p>
<p>"I'll be working on sir. .thank you " Xiao Zhan answer and smiles...but his mind is like " did Wang Yibo like my performance??..what if he didn't.. oh god..." Xiao Zhan thinks</p>
<p>Finally, yibo speaks "I loved your performance...if they don't like your dance then I select you in my team...I'll teach you.." Wang Yibo says with a stern face...</p>
<p>"Would you chose me as your mentor"  wang yibo asked <br/>since all 3 judges select him ..so as for the rules Xiao Zhan gets the chance to select the mentor for him ..</p>
<p>"YES...I chose you..Mr.Wang" Xiao Zhan says without wasting any second ..he smiles like a little puppy with the happy face by showing his bunny teeth...</p>
<p>Wang Yibo looks at him        <br/>Wang Yibo looks at him...he doesn't even smile ..he is acting more like a jealous person... Wang Yibo doesn't want that everyone sees Xiao Zhan's precious smile..it's unreasonable for being this much jealous but he couldn't stop himself ...</p>
<p>At the corner of the backstage..Chris is watching Xiao Zhan performance <br/>"You are really good..and indeed cute too.." On the other side, Chris starts to like Xiao Zhan...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is happy now ...he got selected. .not just select but now he is in Yibo's team...he is too much happy ..he suddenly unlock his phone and opened Wang Yibo's picture..<br/>"Thank you" and smiles</p>
<p>Someone grabs his shoulder from behind and says "You did really great...and congrats..you made through the first round" <br/>Xiao Zhan turns around and finds out that person is Chris who is smiling at him</p>
<p>"Thank you.." Xiao Zhan answers</p>
<p>" you really sing well and dance too..that's stupid judge doesn't have good eyes I guess"</p>
<p>" it's not that..I really need to work on my dancing skills..."<br/>Xiao Zhan sighs</p>
<p>" If you see through my eyes then you might know.. how talented you are and cute too" Chris is openly flirting with Xiao Zhan but that dump boy still doesn't get it...</p>
<p>"And the good thing is you are on Yibo's team ..he is the best you can ever get..he will mentor you well.." Chris says .and Xiao Zhan nods and smiles ..</p>
<p>"Are you free now " Chris ask..</p>
<p>"Umm..yeah I guess "</p>
<p>"Then would you like to grab a coffee with me "</p>
<p>"Uhh..but.."</p>
<p>"Even tho you are selected but you have to wait for the end ..cause at last your mentor will have a chat with you guys ..and it seems like you didn't make any friends till now ..so I'll be your company"</p>
<p>" yeah, you are right " Xiao Zhan frowned cause he has to wait so long to see Yibo again ...</p>
<p>"SO can we go?? "</p>
<p>"Yeah let's go" Xiao Zhan smiles. Xiao Zhan feels secure and good around Chris cause he makes him really comfortable and feels like home ...</p>
<p>                       ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</p>
<p>  Wang Yibo's body is on the judges' penal but his mind is not there ..his mind thinking about Xiao Zhan only ...<br/>he wants to get up and go to Xiao Zhan and hug him tightly but unfortunately, he can't ...he needs to stay there.... after Xiao Zhan he rarely select anyone...</p>
<p>"I won't let you go now ..never ..I won't repeat the same mistake again " yibo thinks</p>
<p>At the Coffee cafe<br/>==============</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is drinking coffee and smiling all the time ...and Chris is admiring him....</p>
<p>"You love to smile  ...I can see"</p>
<p>" I don't know ..it's my personality...but everyone tells me that I smile a lot.."</p>
<p>" yeah you do...and keep smiling..you look really precious when you smile"</p>
<p>" yeah..I will" Xiao Zhan gives a light chuckle</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan loves to smile and cause of so much love he only cries 2 times since he can use his sense ....First time when JiangCheng scolds him for breaking his robot....and the second time he cried when he went to wang Yibo's concert...</p>
<p>"Mr.wu ..do you..." Chris cuts him in between</p>
<p>"First thing ..stop calling me that ..you can call me only Chris.. I will feel good"</p>
<p>"Uh. .ok  if you say so ...so Chris ..do you really like coffee " Xiao Zhan asked cause he finished 2 cups of coffee without knowing</p>
<p>"Yeah ...I guess" Chris laughs nervously</p>
<p>"Well..me 2 ... especially the Starbucks coffee" Xiao Zhan explain while showing his Starbucks coffee</p>
<p>"I can see ..you were drinking the same coffee in the morning so I thought you would love it ..and I guess I took the right decision, " Chris says</p>
<p>"Yup" Xiao Zhan smiles</p>
<p>"I think we should go back...we are here for so long," Xiao Zhan says</p>
<p>"Ok ...finish the coffee first and we'll go," Chris says</p>
<p>At the theater building</p>
<p>Finally, audition finishes...now it's time to meet every selected performer...every mentor has a separate meeting room for their participant.</p>
<p>"Every selected person now please go to their mentor's room...they will be there soon" one last again announce the news on Mike ...everyone quickly goes to their mentor's room....</p>
<p>Yibo about to enter the room...he sees Xiao Zhan with Chris ..walking towards the room... and they both look really really happy</p>
<p> and they both look really really happy</p>
<p>... it gives a cold shiver in his body......he clutched his fist and "BANG"  he opens the door really hard ..every person inside gets shocked and scared ...everyone knows about the cold personality of yibo..his eyes are red...but he controls his anger...</p>
<p>"Everyone..pay attention," yibo says coldly ...</p>
<p>"You guys ar...." Yibo got cut by  a sweet voice from the door</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I am late... " Xiao Zhan nervously take his place and don't dare to look at yibo for few seconds</p>
<p>" My presence doesn't tolerate such things...everyone should know you should be on time..I said and I hope I don't need to repeat it again" Yibo says in a stern voice</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan still not looking at yibo ..<br/>"You stupid ...why you always like this ...you can't afford to make him angry  ..not the first day with him" Xiao Zhan mumbles</p>
<p>"OK ..after 2 days ..we have another round ...from then I have to chose only 4 people on my team...give your best or go home " yibo says</p>
<p>"and Xiao Zhan meet me at my changing room.." after that yibo leaves the hall ...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shivers. .he is scared now ..yibo is angry with him..he thinks yibo is angry with him cause he was late...and makes a sad face and scared face at the same time</p>
<p>"Hello ..you are Xiao Zhan right...I am jake" jake is one of the contestants who got selected by yibo ...</p>
<p>I am jake" jake is one of the contestants who got selected by yibo </p>
<p>(Jake Hsu, Age 22..)</p>
<p>"Yeah ..hi" Xiao Zhan smiles nervously</p>
<p>"Are you scared cause he is angry with you and now he wants to meet you privately? ?"</p>
<p>"Yeah ..it's My first days meeting him and I made him angry ..why me ?" Xiao Zhan almost cried</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone is talking about his cold behaviour..I'm worried for you too..but you have to hurry..otherwise he will get angrier" jake remind him</p>
<p>"Oh yeah ..see you..." Xiao Zhan says</p>
<p>"See you and best of luck.." Xiao Zhan gives him a nervous smile  and leaves from there</p>
<p>Jake saw when Chris took Xiao Zhan to the cafe...he knew the cause of Chris, Xiao Zhan became late....he knows Chris from the beginning but Chris has no idea of jake...Chris is his big sister's one of the friends...somehow he doesn't like Chris. Cause he always saw him with many girls ..he thinks Chris is a playboy.....when he sees Chris with Xiao Zhan he became angrier and he thought Xiao Zhan seems like a good and innocent person so he wants to protect him..</p>
<p>When he was walking in the stair ..he saw Chris talking in the phone..he narrows his eyes " so you are here" jake talk to himself...and go to talk to Chris</p>
<p>"Hey, Mr.wu...." Jake says in a sassy way</p>
<p>"Yeah .." Chris turns to face the boy</p>
<p>" Are you happy now?" Jake says and Chris frowns on confusion</p>
<p>"What do you mean "</p>
<p>"Because of you ..Xiao Zhan became  late" make says while the angry annoying face</p>
<p>"What ??..by the way, Who Are You??" Chris ask annoyingly</p>
<p>"It's not important who am I ..just remember if yibo do anything to him..I'm not gonna leave you " Jake goes close to Chris ..their face only 2 inches apart now ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>their face only 2 inches apart now         <br/>"Oh really ..what you will do you little rat" Chris pushes against Jake's will and flip him and press him on the wall.</p>
<p>what you will do you little rat" Chris pushes against Jake's will and flip him and press him on the wall<br/>"Leave me you..."</p>
<p>"Why should I ..if I remember right ..you were threatening me just now ..what happens now ..are you scared," Chris says</p>
<p>"I said leave me " Jake push Chris by his back ..</p>
<p>" maybe you are stronger than me but I can beat you up.," Jake says nervously</p>
<p>"Oh really ..let me see then," Chris says confidently</p>
<p>"You'll see.."  and jake leaves the place hurriedly <br/>"What a dangerous guy..I'm not going to let your plans successful..I will protect xiao Zhan " jake mumbles</p>
<p>        ☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan slowly steps forward..unroll he reach the room ..his mind is full of thoughts "what if he scold me ..what if he will disqualify me ..what he hates me now ...what did I do " Xiao Zhan is nervous now ....he didn't even realize he reaches Wang Yibo's changing room ...he knocks the door...</p>
<p>"Come in," yibo says</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan clearly listens the tone of Yibo's voice is different...really different than he gets to hear in the morning..it's more heavy and cold now. ..Xiao Zhan slowly opens the door and close the door behind him..Xiao Zhan sees Wang Yibo is undressing..he is removing his coat ... but he decided to apologize first</p>
<p>"I..I..am sorry...I shouldn't ha..have done that" Xiao Zhan looks down all the time and don't dare to look at yibo...</p>
<p>Now Yibo is losing his tie...</p>
<p>"Why are you with Chris," Yibo asked curiously but didn't show any emotion on this face</p>
<p>"We went to the cafe ..he took me to have a cup of coffee" Xiao Zhan says nervously</p>
<p>Yibo now goes close to Xiao Zhan and he fully opens the tie and remove from his neck and wrap his tie around Xiao Zhan neck and pulls him closer</p>
<p>"Don't get too close with anyone.." Yibo says with an angry tone...Xiao Zhan is shocked by the Yibo's behavior... he gulps...</p>
<p>"Yibo..w what are you do..doing " Xiao Zhan hardly says.. Xiao Zhan clearly feels the pain behind his neck ..cause Yibo is holding it too tight..</p>
<p>Yibo now loses the grip and starts to caress the hurt place..now Yibo's right hand is on Xiao Zhan's back neck ... their face is now really close ..Yibo goes near to Xiao Zhan neck and whispers him "I don't want this again what had happened today"  on the deep voice..</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gets chills on all over his body...his heart beats really fast..he gulps...his hands are shaking.....</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan thought yibo scolding for being late but the truth is yibo is angry because Xiao Zhan getting along with Chris and not even that they look really happy together...it makes angrier...</p>
<p>"give me your phone," yibo says</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gives his phone without any question..Yibo dialed his number and save his number on Xiao Zhan's phone...</p>
<p>"Here take it ..since I'm your mentor. .I will teach you some dance steps..I'll call you later ..meet me whenever and wherever I say " and hand over Xiao Zhan phone</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan nods and about it leave the room but yibo grabs his hand and pulls him closer...their face is less then an inch closer now .they can clearly feel the hot breath of each other.....</p>
<p>Yibo again caresses Xiao Zhan's hair and admire his beauty for a minute...by the time Xiao Zhan focuses on Yibo's eyes..those eyes looking empty..it feels like he need love...he needs care..</p>
<p>"Can I hug you " surprisingly Xiao Zhan asked.. Yibo's heart starts to beat faster..it feels his breath just stop...his sense stop working.</p>
<p>"Please..?" Xiao Zhan again ask with a more soft and caring voice</p>
<p>Yibo isn't utter a thing ..he can only see the boy in front of him...with a heavy breath...</p>
<p>Suddenly a warm embrace holds him..Xiao Zhan didn't wait for his answer....warm feeling surrounds Yibo's body..yibo can feel the tension and all the anger is fading away...his whole body is calm now ..Yibo slowly loses control of his body..now he rests his head on Xiao Zhan shoulder and hugs him back...</p>
<p>now he rests his head on Xiao Zhan shoulder and hugs him back<br/>"Are you feeling good " Xiao Zhan ask</p>
<p>Yibo's doesn't answer but hugs him more tightly...Yibo himself didn't know that he needs this hug this much...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan's hearts also beat really fast...he is also feeling something really strange in his heart but he decided to control his feeling and give his attention towards yibo...</p>
<p>After  5 minutes long hug. Yibo finally unlocks himself from Xiao Zhan embrace...</p>
<p>"Are you feeling good now " Xiao Zhan again ask with concern face</p>
<p>" Yeah..." Yibo says</p>
<p>"Take care of yourself..don't get too much angry..you really need to take care of yourself, " Xiao Zhan says with a soft voice and leaves the room ...</p>
<p>Yibo stands still for a few minutes like this..he is still not over from that boy's words ..no one ever told him to take care of himself..no-one ever showed concern like the boy did today..that hug felt really good.....Yibo can feel his emptiness is reducing...that hug really filled his empty heart...</p>
<p>                  ☆☆☆☆☆☆</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan also get confuse ..what he just did..he hugged yibo..the WANG YIBO..the one he is dreaming to meet ..but now he just hugged him not only him but yibo also gives him back.... Xiao Zhan smiles ear to ear...</p>
<p>"What's with that smile..wasn't yibo scold you," Jake asks as he sees Xiao Zhan smiling like an idiot...</p>
<p>"Eh..ahh..nothing..uhm..he just told me not to repeat the mistake again.." Xiao Zhan smile nervously</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's it ..cause your smile telling me something else "</p>
<p>"Nothing..why Are you still here..you didn't go home yet ??" Xiao Zhan ask</p>
<p>"Nothing I have to deal with someone," Jake says</p>
<p>Suddenly Xiao Zhan's phone rings..he picks up with a second time when the phone starts ringing ... it's Jiang Cheng</p>
<p>"Yeah brother"</p>
<p>"What's the result?? "</p>
<p>"I got selected can you believe  it "</p>
<p>"Ok...I have an urgent meeting right now ..I'm sending my driver to pick you up" Jiang Cheng  didn't show his happiness although he is really happy for his younger brother</p>
<p>"Ok.." Xiao Zhan  cut the call<br/>"Why always boring big brother" Xiao Zhan mumbles</p>
<p>"What happen," Jake asked</p>
<p>"Nothing..it was my big brother..he can't come to pick me up so he is sending out a driver to pick me up"</p>
<p>"Why ..you don't drive" make ask</p>
<p>"I wish I could ..but I'm a horrible driver...my family doesn't allow me to drive"</p>
<p>"Oh.. I'll drop you then ..tell your brother don't need to send anyone to pick you up," Jake says</p>
<p>"Don't bother for me..." Xiao Zhan says</p>
<p>"What bother??..we are in the same team and you seem really nice guy to me ..and I would love to befriend with you, " Jake says</p>
<p>"You are really easy going, person..."</p>
<p>"So we are friends now ?? "</p>
<p>"Yeah...friends "</p>
<p>"Now let me drop you .."  Jake says and xiao Zhan nods with an agreement and smiles firmly ..he quickly calls his driver not to come and leaves the theater building from there...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=======================================================================================================<br/>I am really trying to write a little long for a chapter ... I hope you guys are liking my story so far ..please point out my mistakes .i will appreciate your criticism as well.... feel free to criticize and thank you for choosing this story to read ...stay safe stay, healthy guys </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                             -BLworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keep protest against racism and do sign the petition if you haven't done it yet..<br/>#BLACK_LIVES_MATTERS</p>
<p>whoever has a problem with this..they can kindly leave... thank you</p>
<p>ENJOY THE STORY</p>
<p>3rd person POV</p>
<p>_____________________________________________</p>
<p>At Xiao Zhan Mansion</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan happily enters the house after jake dropped him off....he is eager to let his mom know about the things that happened today...he went to the living room where Carmon lee already waiting for him. She has a big smile on his face and she welcomes xiao Zhan with a warm hug</p>
<p>"mom..finally... I did it " xiao Zhan hugs her tightly</p>
<p>"I knew you can do it, baby ..I'm always proud of you, love " Carman lee plants a kiss on xiao Zhan's forehead...</p>
<p>" guess who is my mentor.." Xiao Zhan ask her mom with a big smile on his face</p>
<p>"uh,, how would I know ....let me know who is that person who can make my son this much happy " Carmon lee caresses xiao Zhan hair</p>
<p>"it's Yibo mom..wang Yibo," xiao Zhan says with heart eyes ..Carmon lee smiles firmly .."that's great baby ...as long as you are happy ... I am happy too...now go take a bath ..we are going to celebrate today ..let's go out for dinner ..I'll msg Cheng ."</p>
<p>" what about dad ..is he still busy to attend my happiness " xiao Zhan pouts</p>
<p>"honey ...your dad loves you so much ..it just these days he is quite busy handling his business ...I'm happy Cheng helping him now .."</p>
<p>" I wish dad could be here " xiao Zhan pouts</p>
<p>" don't be sad.. I know how much you love your papa ...it's not the time to be sad ..now go take a bath .."</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan go to his room...little sad cause he is not able to celebrate with his dad...he unlocks his phone ...text someone "I miss you dad" and leaves the phone at the desk and went to bathroom...after 15 minute he gets out and changes his clothes went for dinner with Carmon lee and Jiang Cheng...</p>
<p>At the restaurant</p>
<p>________________________________________</p>
<p>three of them arrived at the 7-star hotel <br/>three of them arrived at the 7-star hotel ..staff welcomes them ..as they are regular customers of that restaurant.</p>
<p>"Cheng ..stop checking your phone ..it's family time " Carmon lee says annoyingly as Jiang Cheng keeps checking his phone and receiving calls ......</p>
<p>"But mom.."</p>
<p>" you heard me Cheng " after that Jiang Cheng put the phone on the table and start to scold his brother</p>
<p>"Xiao Zhan next time don't come with strangers ..how can you trust a person you just met today," Cheng says</p>
<p>" what ..oh ..you are talking about jake ...don't worry brother we can trust him ...he is too nice and we are in the same team as well so it helps us to get along you know " after mentioning the Jake , Xiao Zhan remembers about Yibo</p>
<p>"and you know what brother ...I'm in Yibo's tea..." Cheng cuts him</p>
<p>"I know... I wouldn't let you auditioned if I would have known it before "</p>
<p>" don't be rude brother, you know right how much I love him" xiao Zhan looks at Cheng with heart eyes</p>
<p>"Whatever ..."Cheng rolls his eyes</p>
<p>"Cheng ..stop scolding your brother .. I can't with you 2 " Carmon lee stops them ...and waiters serve them with food,       <br/>they happily eat the dinner tho Cheng wasn't happy with the situation where it leads his younger brother to Yibo ..he just wants to protect his younger brother as he thinks Yibo is a cold and arrogant spoiled celebrity.</p>
<p>All these time one suspicious person listening and looking at them the whole time...he was wearing a black colored long jacket and a cap..it's feels like he wants to hide his identity for a reason</p>
<p>BAck to xiao Zhan Mansion ''</p>
<p>_____________________________________</p>
<p>after he went back home ..xiao Zhan sees off his mother and brother and went to his room ...</p>
<p>as soon as she reaches his room ..he checked his phone ..and stares one particular number on his phonebook, he lay down on his bed and rolled ....a firm smile on his face</p>
<p>"Never thought I can have your number Yibo ..you yourself gave your number ...am I dreaming ..if I am dreaming then I don't want to wake up" he again rolled on his bed ..xiao Zhan caresses name on his screen ..named Yibo</p>
<p>He wants to call Yibo and or at least msg him ..but what will he say ..what excuse he will make for calling him...<br/>*he sighs*</p>
<p>But suddenly someone calls him ..that's caller id name makes Xiao Zhan happy than he could ever feel ..it's Yibo who is calling</p>
<p>"Ok calm down Xiao Zhan..don't panic..talk to him calmly..you cant act stupid this time " he talked to himself</p>
<p>Somehow he manages to pick up the call after so many rings</p>
<p>"Hello.." Xiao Zhan's hands are shaking and his ears are red...</p>
<p>"Ahh, Xiao Zhan? Why didn't you pick my phone up earlier? Listen, you have to practice tomorrow."...Xiao Zhan pouts and rolls his eyes cause that's not what he wants to hear from Yibo...</p>
<p>" Actually ..I... uhh...the thing...I.." Xiao Zhan Sutters but Yibo cuts him in the middle</p>
<p>" Xiao Zhan, the judge has called me. He complained about your skills. Also, the deadline is getting closer. We have to get ready for the show in 2 days." Yibo says with a stern voice</p>
<p>" Yeah ..I have to improve my dancing skills but I'm not sure if I can stand on his demand" he sighs</p>
<p>"Why are you saying this? You will! You absolutely will. You just have to focus on the moves just a bit more. So, are you coming, Xiao Zhan ?" Yibo asked as his eyes sparkled with hope, wanting him to come tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Of course I will...I can't just sit like this and do nothing....." Xiao Zhan is happy now ...Yibo himself will teach him to dance moves ..he barely controls my excitement. ..</p>
<p>"Then....meet me tomorrow at 9. See you in the practice room." Yibo said as a sigh left from his mouth. He felt better</p>
<p>"Ok ..I'll be there ..and I won't be late this time" Xiao Zhan gave him a slight chuckle</p>
<p>" You better not " and cut the call ...</p>
<p>After the call, Xiao Zhan stare the Yibo's pictures on his wall and unknowingly he fell asleep while starting them with a heart eyes</p>
<p>At Yibo's Mansion<br/>________________________________</p>
<p>Yibo puts his phone back to the table and smiling like an idiot...</p>
<p>" You are really cute Zhan..." <br/>"All this time I was searching for you and look what happen fate bring us in the same situation...never thought I will meet you like this but living the moment is everything for me ..." he thinks and went to the balcony and see the moon...</p>
<p>"your smile was brighter and beautiful than this moon when I first saw you... I fell for your smile Zhan..your smiles gave me warm vibes which I never felt before..since I'm here searching for you in every corner. I finally find you and I promise I won't let you go this time"</p>
<p>1 year back <br/>---------------------------</p>
<p>The biggest concerts going to held in a big stadium...Yibo was the artist ..everyone there for Yibo ..everyone screaming his name "YIBO. .YIBO. YIBO.." But Yibo never cared the scream since he was there cause he loves to perform ...it's not he doesn't love his fan ..he loves his fans dearly but it just his nature..he is an introvert person and barely talk to anyone.... and his fans are known him better so they are used to it ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yibo sang 5 songs by now as he dedicates 2 songs for fans and danced with a lot of back dancers...it's time for his last song of the day..it's the song called "Boy" ..tho it's not his song but he loves to sing this song and he decided to sing at the end of the show ...</p>
<p>He sat on the piano and starts to sing the song ...whenever he sang this song he always closed his eyes and feel the music ..but today he didn't close his eyes as his heart leading him to search something that he iS lacking..     <br/>He was singing the song and his eyes are roaming around in the crowd till one Warm smile steal his attention...that boy was standing in the front row and smiling ear to ear with heart eyes ...Yibo's heartbeat stop for a moment... His smile makes his heart warm..that boys shimmering light brown eyes glittered at him from the fair face, A warm smile showing a row of white teeth..his smile lifted the corner of his mouth and his sparkling eyes burned of motherly warmth..his warm smile is contagious, as the corner of Yibo's mouth involuntarily turn upwards</p>
<p>At that moment Yibo feels like his whole world just stopped in front of him ...he kept singing but his mind, eyes, and his soul enlightened to the person who is watching him performing ..Yibo never believed in love at first sight and he never wishes to be the one who falls in love at first sight...But he feels A Euphoric Sense Of Relaxation And Warmth while watching him.</p>
<p>he finished his performance and shook his head and went backstage ..there is a conflict going on on his mind...Yibo never felt this way by seeing someone random person ..but he guesses he is not a common person ...when he realizes that he actually feels great about that boy and wish to see him again and try to go outside the stadium to search him but his management didn't allow him to go outside cause it's risky since there were so many fans outside</p>
<p>Yibo clutched his fists in anger,, his eyes became red ...he looks scary at that time ..everyone scared of him tho his management stopped him somehow...he hurridly went to his changing room and change his clothes and dress as a casual person and sneakily went out to search for that boy...</p>
<p>Yibo search him everywhere but he couldn't find him...he runs here and there ..his wished to see that boy again ..he wants to feel that warmness again ..the sweet smile which made him feel good ...but unfortunately Yibo couldn't find that boy.</p>
<p>A month after Yibo again have the show at the biggest hotel in Beijing....that day he wasn't feeling too well ... he was feeling sick continuously for a few days due to a lack of sleep, stress, anxiety, or a poor diet. In cases, there may be an underlying medical disorder...but his schedule are tight so he decided not to drop this show as his fans are impatiently waiting for him outside the stage ..as I said before he loves and care his fans as well</p>
<p>When he is about to step on the stage he felt dizzy .. that made him cause an unsteady range of sensations..he took a few steps back... his staff caught him and at the last moment, they had to cancel the show.</p>
<p>Yibo's management announced the news to fans from canceling the show but didn't tell them about the Yibo's health ..everyone gets sad and went for their way back destination.</p>
<p>But there is one particular boy still there sitting on the table while crying like a baby ...it's Xiao Zhan ..he felt very sad that he couldn't control his tears..his all friends left him already and went home but he is still there...unexpectedly xiao Zhan ordered a bottle of beer ..he never liked to drink but today he was feeling so sad so he decided to drink it...</p>
<p>he drank a whole ass bottle ..since Xiao Zhan was light drinker he was intoxicated... he already loses his sense...now he calls Jiang Cheng to pick him.</p>
<p>" Brother ..co..come ..pick m..me," Xiao Zhan says in a drunken voice</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng didn't say anything and cut the call and hurriedly went to pick his brother,, his was angry but he was more protective at that time</p>
<p>" why this boy always acts like a child.." Jiang Cheng says worriedly yet in anger</p>
<p>On the other hand, wang Yibo was staying at the same hotel ..he didn't leave yet .he was resting on the backstage,, suddenly he wants to go bathroom ..he looked for his staffs but no one was there ..so he decided to search for a bathroom himself ...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan went to the bathroom for peeing ..his is not even seeing clear ...his vision is all blur.....he doesn't even see where is he going. finally, he reaches the bathroom and opens the tap and start splashing water on his face...'</p>
<p>wang Yibo slowly went to the bathroom ....he saw one person desperately splashing water on his face ..since he can not see his face ..he was curious why is he doing this kind of behavior..</p>
<p>but his whole body went cold when Xiao Zhan finally lifts his face in front of the mirror...An electric shock occurs when Yibo comes into contact with the beautiful pair of eyes as an electrical energy source. Electrical energy flows through a portion of Yibo's body causing a shock. Xiao Zhan couldn't see Yibo properly as his vision was blurred by the beer he had earlier</p>
<p>Yibo didn't waste the time and grab the boy in his arms and press him against the wall hardly...Yibo caress the boy in his arm who is half unconscious right now...</p>
<p>" who are you ..hiccups.." Xiao Zhan try to see Yibo clearly while blinking his eyes desperately</p>
<p>"Yiiii..Bo..." Xiao Zhan says as he can see that boy cause Yibo was too close right now</p>
<p>Yibo didn't wait any longer he leans towards Xiao Zhan and tilt his head slightly ..leaning in the signal that he wants to kiss him so bad... Yibo presses his lips against xiao Zhan ..Yibo feels so good. Xiao Zhan Closes his eyes as he does to heighten the intimacy.</p>
<p>"why it feels so good ...Yibo?" Zhan's inner thought..... Yibo's eyes are being controlled by a dimmer switch... Yibo can feel that Xiao zhan enjoying the kiss and he is trying to copy Yibo's movements..xiao zhan linger between kisses. Yibo kiss him once, slowly, letting it last for a few seconds. Then slowly draw his lips away, keeping them close enough to Xiao Zhan's lips so that they are almost touching (but aren't). This lingering helped build the passion and capture Yibo's full attention</p>
<p>" Ummm...."Xiao zhan moans a little which made Yibo thirst for more ..Yibo opens his lips slightly as the other person follows suit...slightly varying the openness of his lips throughout the kiss. Yibo wishes to explore the person's lips and tongue a bit with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>'uhmmm...umnnnn" Xiao zhan let out the pleasure he is having now in a half-unconscious situation tho it felt so good when another person touching him and kissing...Yibo tightens his grab around Xiao Zhan's waste and neck as he deepens the kiss. they are kissing for a while, try getting a little more sensually aggressive and adventurous. In between kisses, Yibo gently bites your Xiao Zhan's lower lip, letting his teeth graze their lip as he pulled away</p>
<p>Yibo spicing it up a bit by moving his head down to kiss and lightly nibble Xiao Zhan neck. "Uhhhh ..uhhmmm.." Xiao zhan hold body shivers in pleasure ..he dangled his arms at Yibo's side and embrace the Yibo and gently pulls him towards him, where Yibo runs his hands through xiao Zhan's hair and caress his back</p>
<p>" what the hell I am doing I can't do this when he is drunk ..it's not good," Yibo thinks and suddenly breaks the kiss and sensation between them..where Xiao Zhan still grabbing him...he looked at the boy ...his face, his eyes, his lips his touch, everything feels like drug and makes him want more and more tho he should leave him right now ...he caresses Xiao zhan lips...</p>
<p>"zhan Didi ...zhan ... "Jiang Cheng comes to bathrooms someone says Xiao zhan went to the bathroom cause Xiao zhan wasn't receiving his calls so he had to ask for staff help...Yibo can clearly hear the sound of Cheng so do the Xiao Zhan even tho he was half unconscious</p>
<p>"Big brother .." Xiao zhan mumbles ..after hearing the word BigBrother, Yibo leaves Xiao zhan alone and hide behind the wall...</p>
<p>" Here you are...look what you have done to yourself ..how anytime I have to scold you zhan ...you are not kid anymore ..." Cheng grabs Xiao zhan who can barely walk...and take him Xiao zhan home</p>
<p>Yibo try to follow them but he felt woozy straight away and he faints...</p>
<p>FLASHBACK ENDS,</p>
<p>" I let you go that time but I promise this time you are mine and only mine .. I don't care if you love or not ... cause I'll make you fall for me..."Yibo mumbles ....after he fainted a year back ..his health condition went bad also he had to take lots of rest..he took a break from everything ..cause of his illness he wasn't able to find Xiao zhan...</p>
<p>" From tomorrow...i will protect you and whoever tries to come between us... I will not spare them cause you only belong to me " he clutches his fist...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================================================</p>
<p>Hope you guys are loving the story so far ..as I said English is not my first language so there must be many grammatical mistakes,, so feel free to point out and anything you want to complain about the story or you can leave your perspectives..don't forget to vote</p>
<p>stay healthy stay safe guys</p>
<p>#BALCK_LIVES_MATTERS</p>
<p>                                                                                            -BLWORLD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy the story</p>
<p>3rd person POV<br/>===========================</p>
<p>Yibo got up from the deep sleep as he barely slept last night..thinking about xiao zhan whole night never a problem for Yibo..he took a quick shower and went down for breakfast. His big brother already waiting for him on the dining table</p>
<p> His big brother already waiting for him on the dining table<br/>Hai Kaun, Age 28( has a crush on Jiang Cheng)</p>
<p>Yibo sat opposite side of hai Kaun facing his big brother. Yibo barely came home since their parents don't live here..they lived in America since father has his business going on there but Yibo and hai Kaun choose to stay in China as they have their mindset...Yibo didn't utter a word but hai Kaun clearly saw Yibo's mood is good today...  "Did you find him..?" The sudden question stopped Yibo who is munching his food...Yibo turns his glare to his brother but didn't bother to answer...</p>
<p>Hai Kaun was known with the situation..and everything that related to Yibo..since his younger brother tried to find one particular person even when he was not able to stand up. Hai Kaun tried his best to calm his brother at that time..he was amazed by his younger brother that how could he be this much obsessed over a person he just saw twice and not more than that but his brother was unknown about the makeout session that Yibo and Xiao zhan shared with each other tho Xiao Zhan couldn't recall the memory of that night on the bar with Yibo cause he was half unconscious and drunk.</p>
<p>Yibo got up and left the house without saying goodbye or greeted Hai Kaun but it's not new for Kaun since his brother always acts cold around him as well but Yibo loves his brother so much, he just bad at showing his love and hai Kaun knows that. Hain Kaun unlocked his phone and dialed one particular number "hello...seems as he found him... will meet me at your office at 11 am.." </p>
<p>One the other hand Xiao zhan is not the morning person ..but since he got scolded by Yibo for being late yesterday, He can't afford to be late today...So he set the alarms and woke up at 6 tho they are going to meet at the studio at 9...he took a bath ..chose the best clothes and the best perfume ..he has to look perfect today...he can't compromise a thing ... he quickly ate breakfast then checked the time ..it's 7:45 ...still have a lot of time ...theatre building is half an hour far from my home ... he waited for 15 minutes more ..it feels like time is passing really slow. He headed for theater Building at 8.....and he reached the building at 8:30.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan went to the practice room...still he had 30 minutes' time and he needs to wait for Yibo. He decided to do little practice as Yibo is not here..he danced for 15 minutes and started to feel exhausted so he took a little break and lay down on the table and slept unknowingly cause he woke up at 6 in the morning just to reach here on Time.</p>
<p>Yibo entered the room after 10 minutes..he saw the beautiful boy sleeping like a puppy. his lips are in plump shape, his eyes seem tired and the little cheeky cheeks..<br/>Yibo look down at him and went closer and bent down. He admired the sleeping beauty for a while..Yibo urged to kiss that plump lips as those lips looking really delicious. He recalls the moment when he kissed Xiao zhan in the bathroom like that is the last day of his life. Yibo bent down and kissed his pinkish and soft lips and then on the forehead,  Xiao zhan had stirred a little but he was still asleep.  Yibo didn't wake up the boy but slept next to him stared at him the whole time and admire Zhan' beauty </p>
<p>  Yibo didn't wake up the boy but slept next to him stared at him the whole time and admire Zhan' beauty it's been 1-hour Yibo keep looking at the boy..it seems like Yibo didn't even blink all these times,, the more he looks at zhan the more he fell for him..it feels like forever..their faces were only 2 inches apart from each other. Yibo can feel the hot sensation on his face which generated by the hot breath from the boy next to him, He closes his eyes and feels the commotion. He quickly took Zhan picture and again continued to stare him.</p>
<p>After that Xiao zhan slowly opened his eyes and saw the handsome featured boy in front of him who is directly looking at his eyes, He widened his eyes and stood up jerkily... "I am so sorry..it wasn't intentional .. I don't know when did I sleep, I just closed my eyes...s..sorry " xiao zhan felt like nothing is going to save him from Yibo as he checked the time..he slept 1 and a half-hour.</p>
<p>"I slept for an hour or I guess a little more. Yibo I am sorry" XiaoZhan looked down after apologizing to wang Yibo...Yibo pulled Zhan into his arm and hugged him tightly "Zhan... Sssshhhh...don't speak "Yibo whisper on Xiao Zhan's ear in a breathy deep voice. Zhan felt the chills on his spin... Yibo wrapped his arms around Zhan and hold him close. Yibo's hug gave XiaoZhan a feeling of love, warmth, and reassurance.</p>
<p>"Take one deep breath..." Yibo said and Xiao Zhan followed the words. Xiao Zhan felt so much relief after that. Yibo break the hug and cupped his face with his one hand " let's practice.." Yibo said ..Xiao Zhan is appalled. how come Yibo didn't scold him. Instead of scolding him, he was taking with him really sweetly. Xiao Zhan didn't understand why Yibo was acting so weird all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"Change your clothes...to something comfortable," Yibo said and xiao zhan nodded his head and went to the changing and came back with other comfortable clothes. Yibo took off his jacket, he was wearing a thin transparent T-shirt inside..Yibo was looking really hot as he was dancing infrony of the mirror...Xiao Zhan can see a little bit of his  6 abs..he gulps and stared Yibo without blinking his eyes. YiBo noticed what Xiao zhan was doing.. "Isn't it a crime to looking at the person this intence without their consent.?" Yibo smirks </p>
<p>" uhh..ahh...hehe... I was ..just." Xiaozhan laugh nervously since he couldn't speak properly..Yibo came closer to him and whispered in his ear " Show me some of your Best moves" Yibo said in a seductive way.."huh..??"......." I mean your dance moves.." Yibo smirks and Xiao Zhan sighs nervously</p>
<p>After that XiaoZhan turned on the music system and plays a song called "Mia" by Bad Bunny Feat. Drake... Yibo widens his eyes cause XiaoZhan just played the sexiest song. Xiao Zhan Started to do some dance moves tho his moves weren't clear and perfect but for Yibo it was a whole damn food dancing in front of his eyes. Yibo looked at him with his heart fluttering for Xiao Zhan..he gulps..xiao zhan was looking hot with those dance moves... Yibo was devoted towards Xiao zhan,</p>
<p>Yibo couldn't resist and slowly went towards Zhan...and started to admire him from close..Xiao zhan kept dancing but he got a little nervous as Yibo was watching me from really close and he was walking around him..Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan waist from one hand and his left hand from another from behind... Xiao Zhan hissed "try to tight your core and control the motion and don't let it overflow," Yibo said from Xiao Zhan neck... Xiao Zhan Shivers because of hot sensation from Yibo on his neck</p>
<p>Yibo slowly slides his hand from Xiao Zhan's hand to his neck and tilted  Xiao Zhan head  "Always try to contact with the audience" Slides his hand from neck to middle chest ".... loose it and circulate with the motion.." hands slowly sliding chest to the abdomen " make it tight.." with a little jerk on that place which pushed Xiao Zhan closer towards Yibo and his back crashed on Yibo's strong Chest. Xiao Zhan hissed a bit.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan breaths became heavier, the same as Yibo .. they both looking at the mirror and locked the eyes. while Xiao Zhaneyes are a little bit scared and Yibo's eyes with so much love and confidential.  " got it.." Xiao zhan nodded his head as Yibo loosen his grip and let go.</p>
<p>After that, they practiced for almost 2 hours..Yibo saw Xiao zhan couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted already so he call it to end and ask Xiao Zhan if he can join him for lunch...Xiao Zhan was unable to utter a word..his heart skipped a bit " uhh... I would love to" Xiao Zhan said and smiled like a bunny showing his teeth...Yibo smiled back and they quickly changed their clothes and Yibo drove him to a fancy private restaurant</p>
<p>Yibo smiled back and they quickly changed their clothes and Yibo drove him to a fancy private restaurant        <br/>  Yibo opened a car door for Zhan and restart door as well ..he was acting totally gentlemen typo person and it's strange to see Yibo acting like this cause he never ever did this kind of gesture to anyone..not even for ZoeyMeng despite being the best friend....one of the staff lead them to a beautiful table and again Yibo pulled a chair for Xiao Zhan. </p>
<p>"what do you want to eat.." Yibo asked .." uh..anything is good...but right now I'm starving for Thai Spaghetti and coooollld drink" Yibo smiles a little as Xiao Zhan was acting so childish but that's natural whenever he gets hungry he always acts like a little child..." excuse me..take our orders.. make it two what he said" ... </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan busy roaming around his eyes around him but Yibo was staring at him with so much love and adoration..."  Yibo look..Chris is here as well.." Xiao zhan saw Chris,, he was sitting on the corner of the restaurant </p>
<p>" Xiao zhan saw Chris,, he was sitting on the corner of the restaurant <br/>.Yibo looked at Xiao zhan in disbelief.." Can I call him to join us ..?' Zhan asked .."if only if you are ready to pay for calling him" Xiao zhan didn't understand what he really meant but one thing he got it that Yibo really didn't like the idea...xiao zhan pouts "don't seduce me," Yibo says</p>
<p>"huh..did I ..when..? xiao zhan asks as he couldn't understand what Yibo really wants from him. Xiao ZHan stared at Yibo while he was busy checking his phone..Zhan couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes ..the man whom he has been dreaming of, he is sitting right in front of him...</p>
<p>"Yibo.." Zhan called Yibo in an extra soft voice..." Hmmm" ...." Are you for real?"  " do you think I am a ghost or something" Yibo let out light chuckle..Xiao Zhan cheeks went all red.." I mean I never thought I will have lunch with you like this...it's like a dream from me"...." Then don't wake up and live this dream with me forever " Yibo says in serious tone ..Xiao Zhan froze until the staff put the food on their table.</p>
<p>Xiao zhan smiles appears again when he sees his spaghetti and a cold drink in front of his eyes, and without thinking anything he just attacked the food...Yibo barely eats something as he is busy looking at the beautiful boy in front of him, munching his food..Yibo wants to taste that lips than the food...</p>
<p>Not only Xiao Zhan but yibo himself couldn't believe it that Zhan is sitting with him...after all these time,he only wishes to see him once but right now he is right Infront of him ..not only that but zhan loves him a lot as he is the biggest fan of him..he smiles on his own..</p>
<p>"Hey..Yibo..ohhh...Zhan is with you.." Chris says when he saw both yibo and Zhan together..... Yibo nodded but didn't say a word.."hello Chris...yeah we had a practice today.. so we ended up having lunch together.." Xiao Zhan replied with a smile on his face.. " oh ..okay..and what about that guy ..what's his name...??..ahh ..the one with whom you went home yesterday...." Chris says..and YIBO frowned...</p>
<p>"Uhh...you mean Jake...uhh....." Yibo cuts Xiao Zhan .." he is practicing with other choreographers..." in a stern voice.... .." oh...ok.. anyway I'm leaving..have some work to do...bye yibo...Bye Zhanzhan..." Chris says with a little bit in a soft voice while he said Zhan's name...Yibo clutched his fist in anger... "Why don't you leave and do not disturb others like this.." Yibo says with a straight face...Chris knew about the cold yibo so he didn't bother to argue and left from there with a frown...</p>
<p>" Why I even concern about that rat??...why I am asking about Jake??" Chris thought...When Chris about to leave the restaurant he bumped with a person..." what the......YOU...." Chris says annoyingly.... " wait are you following me..." Chris says...." Following you in your dream..." Jake said in a sassy way...<br/>" Just stay away from me....."<br/>....."YOU should stay away from me.." ........<br/>" Urgh..move..." Chris says while pushing Jake...</p>
<p>"Stay away from Xiao Zhan..you idiot," Chris says...Chris turned around <br/>"You...Just mind your business..." Chris point his index finger towards Jake and leaned his face towards Jake's face...</p>
<p>"I...just..just....keep the distance..idiot..your face giving me strange feeling.."</p>
<p>"What..Haha..my Handsome face bothering you huh??...or you already fall for me .." Chris smirks</p>
<p>"I would rather die than falling for you..." Jake pushed him and enter the restaurant...</p>
<p>"What a pain in the ass" Chris left the restaurant...</p>
<p>Jake saw yibo and Zhan entering the restaurant that's why he followed them..he saw them in the middle of the retsurant..place was quiet and reserved....</p>
<p>"Zhanzhan....hi..."</p>
<p>" Jake...wow..seems like everyone loves this place ..first Chris and now you.." xiao Zhan said</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr. Wang..." Yibo just nodded his head..</p>
<p>"Ugh..Zhan, please don't mention him...I don't want to talk about him.." Jake says annoyingly</p>
<p>"Why?? ..he is not that bad person ..anyway he was asking for you"</p>
<p>"What ..he asked for me..?? Strange ..must be planning something against me .." Jake mumbles the last line ..</p>
<p>"How's your practice with the choreographer?" Yibo asked as he didn't like how Jake and Zhan talking so yibo tried to divert jake' mind towards something else</p>
<p>"It was good Mr.Wang...."<br/>" great ...you are one of my personal favorite contestant...I have very high expectations from you ..hope you won't let me down" yibo says</p>
<p>" I won't let you down sir. ." Jake checks went red as he heard compliments from yibo</p>
<p>"And now go home and rest...you should rest..for better.."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Wang ....see you ..bye zhan.." after that jake left</p>
<p>On the other hand Xiao Zhan was sad inside cause Yibo complements Jake so much but he never said any good thing about him instead of scolding him for not doing better...after having lunch together ...Yibo drove Xiao Zhan...Xiao zhan about to get out of the Yibo's car ..his hand suddenly pulled by Yibo.....</p>
<p>" keep fighting and practice more Bunny.." Yibo says with a warm faint smile on his face</p>
<p>"Bunny ..what ..bunny ...why he's calling that" Zhan' thought and chuckled lightly</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan only nodded his head but he hissed when yibo kissed his hand.."Your smile..it's beautiful.."</p>
<p>"Uhh ..hehe..thank you..I'll leave..thank you for your help and the lunch" Xiao zhan ran from there as his heartbeat suddenly start to beat really fast..yibo watched Zhan until his structure disappear from his eyes and yibo left from there</p>
<p>At Someone's Office <br/>=====================</p>
<p>Hain Kaun enters the unknown person's office....<br/>"You knew about it and you didn't bother to inform me," Kaun says while other person facing his back towards Kaun</p>
<p>"Your brother ..tell him to stay away from Zhan.."</p>
<p>"Why would I...you know how stubborn he is ..he never listens to anyone ..do you think he will ever listen to me," Kaun said</p>
<p>"HE is your brother..he should listen to you..."</p>
<p>"Zhan is also your brother..and you know how little brother's happiness matters for elder brother... I don't think I have to explain to you that," Kaun said</p>
<p>"Kaun..why don't you understand..I don't want them to be together" Cheng said </p>
<p>"You tried every possible way to separate them but look what happened..they met again ..they are fated..they meant to be with eachother..why don't you understand...or you really have a problem with Zhan liking a boy," Kaun says</p>
<p>Cheng crunched his fist in anger and went closer to Kaun. ."I LOVE MY BROTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND WILL LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT...I want to see him smiling every day...it just Your brother...I don't trust him"</p>
<p>"Then Yibo is my brother too and I want his happiness more than anything ..and Why do you hate him this much ...I know his cold attitude towards  people is giving the wrong message to people but he is good at heart...and HE LOVES ZHAN and you know it how he was acting even he was not well ..he was tried to search Zhan in every possible way"</p>
<p>"It's not love kaun..it's an OBSESSION...He will leave Zhan and hurt him when that obsession reaches its end..and I don't want that happen" Cheng says</p>
<p>"I did what you said all this time ...I blocked every information about  Zhan and didn't let it reach to Yibo..that's Why he never found your brother..cause at that time I also thought it's just an obsession and by the time it will decrease but I was wrong ..seeing him every day..asking for Zhan and searching him made  me feel that he really really love Zhan" Kaun said</p>
<p>After what happened in that bathroom..jiang Cheng saw what Yibo did with his brother when he was drunk and half-conscious...he saw a little glimpse of him he Yibo hide behind the wall..he wanted to hit Yibo right there but he didn't want Yibo to know that he saw what he did and he didn't want to create a scene there and left with Zhan ..</p>
<p>After that Cheng sent Zhan America for a year to study there tho Zhan didn't want to go but Cheng forced him and emotionally blackmailed him...and after finishing his 1-year course Zhan return to China..</p>
<p>"Stop your nonsense Kaun ..I respect you a lot but I can't agree with you..."</p>
<p>Hai Kaun went closer to Cheng and held Cheng's one hand with his both hand " Cheng I can't understand you completely that's why I helped you all these time ..but just give them a chance at least...let my brother prove himself first" Cheng hissed ..whenever Kaun touches him and comfort him ...he really feels good and calm every time.</p>
<p>"Kaun...I really don't want to argue right now..please leave.." Cheng said as his heart always beats really fast whenever Kaun gets closer to him ..he always denied that feeling while maintaining the distance between them..</p>
<p>" Sir..zoy Meng is here .." one staff inform him as Cheng smiled and break the handheld from Kaun's hand......Kaun knew that Cheng loves ZoyMeng ..Kaun felt cold in his heart and left the office without saying any word as his eyes start to watering unknowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>================================================================</p>
<p>I'm really trying to do my best and convey the true feeling here but I guess I'm not succeeding...</p>
<p>Anyway please do leave your perspective..I.will gladly accept your criticism..and sorry for my grammatical mistakes..I'll try my best to improve</p>
<p>stay healthy stay safe </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                             -Blworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever been in one-sided love? A feeling which makes you smile and cry at the same time. You feel like doing everything for that person knowing that they still won't love you. NO matter how much you try to romanticize the idea of one-sided love but the reality is that one-sided love is more like a feeling of helplessness and anything born out of helplessness leads to distance from your own self.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENjoy THE STORY</p>
<p>======================================================</p>
<p>Zoey meng about to say Hello to Hain Kaun but he didn't even bother to look at her as he was looking downwards and left the room... "what happened to him Cheng..did something happen" Zoey asked worriedly</p>
<p>"NO..nothing happened..." <br/>"I know .. .of course it's YOU..always fights with him..whenever I see you both together..you always act so weird with him... it seems as you don't want him around yet want him around at the same time " <br/>"Oh C'mon Zoey ..give him a rest... don't argue with me.."</p>
<p>" You are such a .." Meng says with annoying tone .."anyway why you suddenly wanted  to meet me....anything serious" meng says</p>
<p>"IT's about wang Yibo" Cheng said in a stern  voice</p>
<p>"What??..YIBO??. .what's about him" <br/>" you guys are really close right??"<br/>"Yeah we are really close friends since high school..why do you ask ??"</p>
<p>"What do you think about him," Cheng asked cause he wanted to know everything about yibo just because of Zhan but at the same time Cheng really wanted to know Zoey's real feeling for yibo..as his hearts started to beat a little faster than usual</p>
<p>" I Love Him," Zoey said with a sweet smile on her face ..Cheng suddenly  turned around as he wants to hide his black and blue face</p>
<p>"I really love him..I was like 11 when I first met yibo..tho he was my senior but surprisingly we get along since we were the neighbors and our families are really close to each other"</p>
<p>Jiang cheng grabbed the edge of the table next to him as much harder as he can...</p>
<p>"And Yibo and Kaun always treat me like a little princess and Aunty and uncle also loved me as their own daughter...tho it took time to get along with yibo cause he has cold personality from the beginning but he is really sweet by heart.."</p>
<p>As much as Zoey praising Yibo, Cheng's grip became tighter and tighter..his heart started to feel the pain in his heart.</p>
<p>" But sadly Hai Kaun used to study a lot and played less with us...He was a proper gentleman from the beginning...I really admire him..but yibo and I used to mess around him and annoyed him a lot" Zoey Meng left a light chuckle and continued...</p>
<p>" Kaun used to buy us ice cream..he taught me a lot as I was a little dumb at maths..he helped me on my exams tho yibo always denied the help..." for some minutes Zoey praised Hai Kaun a lot and Cheng didn't like that... " I told you to talk about yibo, not him.." Cheng said in a stern voice as he didn't like how Zoey Meng praising Hai Kaun</p>
<p>"Ok ok .." Zoey made a poker face and continued " ok so yibo and I still the best friend...I can trust him with my closed eyes... I can share with my everything with him ..my secrets, my dark crime..haha..he knows everything tho he sometimes hides things with me..."</p>
<p>"So you really love him??" Cheng asked again with the heavy heart..his tears about to pour out</p>
<p>"Of course...I LOVE HIM...tho we are best Friend From the beginning, he always treats me like his little sister...I don't have brother neither they have any sister...so from the beginning yibo treats me like his little sister and I treat him like my brother " Zoey meng smiles as nostalgic feel hit her heart</p>
<p>After listening to Zoey's words...Cheng lose the grip from the table and turn around to look at Zoey Meng who is currently sitting on the sofa facing the opposite direction of Cheng</p>
<p>" You guys see Eachother as brother and sister?? " cheng said..he felt little relief to know that..again smile started to appear on his face</p>
<p>"NO ..first we are BEST FRIEND and then brother and sister.," Zoey said and picked the newspapers which have the biggest picture of Hai Kaun on the front page...Kaun is following his dad's path..he is also one of the successful businessmen in China..</p>
<p>Cheng was about to say something but he stopped himself as he saw Zoey was smiling and blushing like a teenage girl while caressing the picture of a particular person</p>
<p>" Cheng we know each other for so long..and I think we are close enough to share this thing with you..I always wanted to share this with you but I was not sure ..but I have made my mind" Zoey said as his cheeks started to turn light pink .. she walked towards Cheng nervously and stand behind him facing the opposite direction...</p>
<p>Cheng's heart started to beat more deliberately..he somehow knew what's coming...Zoey leaned his back towards Cheng and crashed her back on Cheng's back...</p>
<p>"I LOVE HIM...I love him, Cheng...I really love him " Zoey said with her eyes closed and smile on her lips...Cheng couldn't utter a word as he was listening to her with his eyes wide open</p>
<p>"I love Kaun ....." Zoey's cheek started to turn from light pink to red...Jiang Cheng feels like his whole works just stopped..he couldn't believe what he just heard...tears rolled down to his cheeks</p>
<p>"I loved him from the day I  first saw him.. outside his house... I still remember he was reading a book with his cute glasses...   I was just a kid that time but still, I couldn't stop my eyes to following his every move...... sadly he barely interacted with me at first  cause as I said he was always busy with his books but whenever he was free he always spends his time with me  and yibo...but later I insisted him to taught me maths..actually I was not bad at maths but I did pretend cause I want to spend more time with him" Zoey Meng released a slight chuckle and continued</p>
<p>"You know cheng I tried to tell him about my feelings when I saw 16...I wrote a letter and kept it in his book... but later I took it back cause I was scared...I tried many times till now ..but as the first time, I couldn't succeed, cause I can't face the rejection...I can't live with his rejection..I'm happy like this..." Zoey opened her eyes and  separate her back from cheng's and went towards the window </p>
<p>"I love him, Cheng...I really do..all these years I have been dreaming about him..I know he see me as her sister but I won't stop loving him...One day, he will understand and I will make him fall in love with me " Zoey said with a straight face as her smile fade away</p>
<p>On the other side, Cheng felt like someone set fire to his forest..his tears touched the floor..his eyes getting redder.....it wasn't that painful for Cheng when she said she loves Yibo but why is it sooo painful when it's hai Kaun...</p>
<p>"I will make him mine...I can do anything to make him mine..would you help me, Cheng??" Zoey turn his gaze towards Cheng</p>
<p>Cheng didn't say anything but nodded his head with a heavy heart..Zoey came closer to Cheng and hugged him from behind "Promise?"  ....."Ummm" Jiang said as he hardly let out the word...  "Thank you, Cheng ..I knew you won't say no to me..you always listen to me and He always listens to you and I know if you help me then I have more chances to win his heart as a normal girl, not as his little sister," Zoey said</p>
<p>After that he left the room without facing Zoey Meng and went to the bathroom which is attached with his office.. "what's so hurry..easy Cheng ..I guess its really urgent " Zoey meng laughed ..after that she got a call from her assistant " CHENG I HAVE TO GO FOR NOW..AND DON'T FORGET ..YOU HAVE PROMISED ME ...YOU MUST HELP ME...YOU HAVE NO CHOICE.." Meng said from outside and left the room with a smile on her face</p>
<p>Cheng stands in front of the mirror..his face became pale..his eyes are red..he looked like a whole mess..it feels like he has no power on his body..he wanted to scream badly...he was confused whether he is sad because of Zoey Meng or Hai kaun..but no matter what was the reason..Jiang Cheng was broken from deep inside..he opened on the shower and let the water flow over his face to his body...his tears were blended with water ..he cried really hard</p>
<p>On the other hand, Hai Kaun was crying inside his car</p>
<p>On the other hand, Hai Kaun was crying inside his car...it's, not the first time kaun cried for Cheng..he cried many times..."Why...why ..why" Kaun repeatedly hitting staring wheel..." why it hurts soo much.. why I can't ignore you..why can't I stop loving you." Kaun felt really angry with himself...</p>
<p>" Kaun felt really angry with himself<br/>"Knock knock"..Zoey knocked from outside the car... Kaun wiped his tear and pulled down the car Window..." what happens, Zoey??" .... "Can you drop me at my shop kaun??" ......"how many times that I told you ..call me Gege.."  Kaun said while opening the door from her from another side ." And how many times I told you that I won't call you Gege...now don't bring this topic and drop me fast ..I have an urgent meeting " Zoey purposely asked for lift tho she had her car parked on the same parking area.."I can't with you .." and after that kaun and Zoey left from there.</p>
<p>**((Have you loved someone and their feelings have not been the same for you? Maybe you have started to fall for a friend, but they only ever see you as just a friend? Unrequited love can be devastating, especially when you feel so strongly about someone.))**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>================================</p>
<p>Today is the day when their mentor <br/>has to chose only 4 contestants in their team..every constant trying their best.....</p>
<p>Today yibo and Xiao zhan barely met..cause yibo was busy with the schedule, so did the Xiao Zhan... tho yibo messaged Xiao Zhan and wish him good luck in the morning ..and that was everything for Xiao Zhan...</p>
<p>Few minutes before the show...they all gathered up again with their mentor and their mentor wish them luck and left the room...  yibo eyes were searching for Xiao Zhan but he couldn't find him... yibo quickly called him but he didn't answer his calls...yibo went to meet Jake who is sitting with his headphone on but after seeing yibo standing in front of him he took off his headphones</p>
<p>" where is zhan??" yibo asked in with the little worried tone</p>
<p>" I don't know he left by saying he will be back soon but it's been 15minutes..." yibo became reckless...he suddenly feels cold in his heart..<br/>" he is been missing for 15 minutes and you are telling me this now," yibo says as his eyes turning red and his tone became full of anger</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Mr.Wang I thouh..." without letting jake finish his sentence yibo left from there and started to search for Zhan...he was all worried..he was running one corner to another ..one room to another..Fear start to showing up on his face. .he kept calling Xiao Zhan but I didn't pick up the call..and after few minutes he opened the bathroom door and closed it but one particular structure made him open the door again...he opened the door and saw there is  Xiao Zhan mumbling on his own alone.</p>
<p>Yibo felt relief and went to Xiao Zhan and grab him his one hand and pushed me against the wall as his eyes are still red... "Where were you all this time...you are not picking up my calls...how can you left without letting me know " yibo said in an angry tone and tighten his grip more on Zhan wrist.</p>
<p>how can you left without letting me know " yibo said in an angry tone and tighten his grip more on Zhan wrist<br/>"I..iam sorry ..I don't have my phone .. I left it in my bag...I was just a bit nervous and whenever I get nervous. .I really ...want ...to pee or.." Xiao Zhan said nervously as his head facing downwards cause of embarrassment <br/>After listening that yibo couldn't stop himself and left a firm smile... " why you are soo cute..." Yibo said</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'm cute.??" Xiao Zhan asked with his eyes wide open</p>
<p>"Yes..you are.."<br/>" why your eyes are red yibo??..have you cried ??" Xiao zhan asked as he noticed Yibo's eyes red than usual..he cupped Yibo's cheek with his left hand...Yibo felt sooo much relief as soon as Zhan touch him on his cheek ..Yibo leaned his head towards Zhan's hand and closed his eyes and felt the warmness and started to softly rubbing his cheek on Zhan's hand and kissed his palm...</p>
<p>XioaZhan felt something strange in his stomach...his heartbeat starts to beating really faster .." are you okay. ..Yibo??"</p>
<p>" Don't leave me again bunny ...don't repeat it again...I can't afford to lose you.." Yibo said with his eyes still closed....he is still feeling the warm hands..those hands were succeeding to make yibo feel better and calm...Yibo took a long breath and finally opens his eyes </p>
<p>" Can I have a hug?" yibo asked as he looking directly on Xiao Zhan eyes...and without wasting any time Zhan wrapped his hands around yibo...Yibo hides and buried his face on Zhan chest...their hug started to became tighter and tighter...Yibo started to snuggle his head on Zhan chest.</p>
<p>For yibo, he didn't felt this way..never..whenever Zhan touch him..he feels some kind of relaxation, relief, love that's he doesn't want to lose..the more zhan touch him the more yibo wants me ..it feels like Zhan has the magic on his touch and on his warmness, on his smell..it's so addictive that he wanted to feel this forever and every day...</p>
<p>After 5 minutes yibo broke the hug unwillingly..."let's go now.. the show is about to start.." Yibo fix Zhan's clothes and hair...." and next time if we want to go anywhere..don't do it without letting me know..ok..don't make me stress..alright," yibo said with the heart eyes ..Xiao Zhan nodded his head..when yibo about to pull him ..Xiao Zhan pulled him back ...<br/>"What happened?? " yibo asked<br/>"Look at the mirror first.," Zhan said and smiled ..Yibo looked at the mirror and he can see himself in a mess situation..his hair, dress his face was a whole mess that time</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan slowly turned yibo towards him and started to fix his clothes first and then his hair..and and with his hanky, he fixed his face ..and all this time yibo was looking at Xiao Zhan with so much love...</p>
<p>"Done..." Zhan smiles firmly... "let's go now " yibo caressed his head and they left the bathroom....when they reached the practice room. where every contestant was busy with their own...</p>
<p>"Best of luck..I know you will do great.. don't panic alright I'll be there right in front of you ..ok..if you feel nervous just look at me. .alright.." Yibo said...Xiao Zhan nodded his head and gave a firm smile to yibo..after that yibo left from there...</p>
<p>"Zhanzhan..where were you...I have been calling you.. why you are not picking my calls " someone said...after turning to the direction... Xiao Zhan eyes went wide open as his eyes start to sparkle with happiness ..Xiao Zhan quickly through himself in a warm embrace of the person. </p>
<p>Darren Wang, Age 24 (Family friend but more like a family, really close with Xiao Zhan and Jiang Cheng)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed you my little bunny," Darren says ..." I missed you to Mr.handsome"...Darren broke the hug..."Don't lie to me..you didn't even call me after you return back to China...." Darren made poker face <br/>"Mr.handsome...don't argue with me right now ..I have my performance in a few minutes..by the way, how do you know about this place, and what brings you to here in China..??" Xiao Zhan asked ...Darren was about to answer him but got interrupted by Jake...</p>
<p>"ZHAN...come here...we have to go with our teammates," Jake said</p>
<p>"Ok, I have to go now ..don't go anywhere...I have so much to share with you" Xiao Zhan said and left from there</p>
<p>"Where can I go far from you my little bunny...you are all I have," Darren said with a firm smile on his face</p>
<p>The show started and Darren wang sat on the audience zone but in the front row... host called Xiao Zhan name and he appeared on the stage ..he was nervous...he looked at the judges and gave them sweet smile and started his performance....he sang the song beautifully but he got nervous when dancing part came near ..he looked at yibo..yibo nodded at him and gave him reassurance. ..xiao zhan took a deep breath and started his dance moves thst yibo thought him...yibo was really worried that time..his gaze only stuck on Zhan tho he couldn't deny the fact that Zhan was looking so damn hot dancing...he somehow converted his intention tho it's hard to do this for Yibo.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan finished his performance and everyone stoop up and give him a standing ovation and so do the audience..it was really magical moment for Xiao, he smiled brightly and bowed 90 degrees..he first looked at yibo and smiled firmly as if he wants to say thank you to yibo and later looked at Darren and smile brightly than usual..yibo looked at the direction where Zhan was looking smiling at ..he saw Darren smiling at Zhan back and giving him thumbs up..Yibo felt uncomfortable after seeing that and looked at the Darren with a confused face and then Zhan.</p>
<p>every judge compliments him and the one who complained about his dancing skill, he also praised him and after that, it's time for yibo to speak "you did great..." Yibo said and nodded his head ...that's all he said...but still it was enough to make Zhan happy ..and he walked out from the stage and sat with his teammates..</p>
<p>After every performance ..they called everyone on the stage again...every judge already chose their favorite Four and at last, it's Yibo's turn to select...He first chose Jake ..jake jumped with happiness and hug Zhan, Zhan congratulate him "jake you can take your seat" yibo said as he didn't like how much jake hugging Zhan tightly... after that jake went to took his place and yibo started to announce the result. Yibo selected the boy after that..Zhan's heart started to beat really faster..he can feel the tension...all this time he only looked down but suddenly he looked up with as he stunned when Yibo announced his name.</p>
<p>He got selected..Xiao Zhan couldn't believe that he just got selected for the next round... there is a firm smile on Yibo's face ..yibo never did the partiality just cause he loves zhan ..yibo would vehemently deny showing favoritism towards particular contestant  ..he chose Zhan cause he was really good and has the capabilities to go further... after that yibo again choose one person and he is done with his Four...</p>
<p>Every contestant and their mentors met at the same room and all the crews as well including Chris....... "Congratulations to everyone who got selected," Chris says and Jake rolled his eyes....." as you are selected ..now you guys need to work hard with your teammates and with your mentors...so from now on we have to stay at the studio dorm for a month..and your  mentors will also stay there some times to guide you enough," Chris says ..."it's ok as long you won't show up and won't stay with us" Jake mumbles and rolled his eyes and Zhan left a light chuckle .." So tomorrow we will meet at the studio dorm at sharp 10 am...my assistant will provide you the address" after that  Chris gave sweet smile to Zhan and annoying glare to Jake and Chris left the room as he has so much work to do..and later all the mentors congratulate them and they also left the room.</p>
<p> Jake wanted to celebrate but Darren was waiting for  Zhan Outside so XioaZhan had to reject jake's offer with a heavy heart...Zhan went outside and saw Darren waiting for him ..he runs towards him and hugged him..."I did it, Darren" Xiao zhan said with tears on his eyes and buried his face on Darren's chest...Darren tightens the hug .. " I knew you can do it bunny...now stop crying ok... I want to take you somewhere " Darren pulled Zhan from the hug and wiped Zhan tears  "let's go" Darren pulled him and drove him away on his bike </p>
<p>Yibo was watching everything from somewhere...he felt cold in his heart...Yibo was really scared to lose him again ." He can't love anyone else ..HE CAN'T " YIbo punched the wall beside him as his eyes became red and his hands started to bleeding...now yibo was reckless, he didn't want to wait any longer ..he wanted to tell Zhan about his feelings........</p>
<p>============================</p>
<p>Darren Wang took Zhan to his flat where he currently living in</p>
<p>"Finally...after so many months..you are finally here," Xiao zhan said<br/>" yeah ..yeah..at least I came here cause I missed you a lot..but when you came back from America you didn't even call me except you messaged me when you got selected in Yibo's team.." Darren rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa next to him ...</p>
<p>" But you didn't reply to me either.," Zhan said</p>
<p>"Cause I was angry at that time"  Darren sulked<br/>" oh wow ..Mr.Handsome is jealous or what ..??" Xiao Zhan chuckled</p>
<p>"Of course i am cause you only belong to me" Darren side hugged Zhan and placed his head on Zhan's shoulder</p>
<p>" You and your jokes ....you still haven't changed Darren... aren't you satisfied with your girlfriends??..stupid " Zhan caressed his hair...</p>
<p>" I broke up with them... I have never fallen for them anyway.." Darren breaks the hug</p>
<p>"Of course what else I can expect from you ..what are the names of those girls...uhh..Julie....Darcy...Taylor...Louis....Merry...elenour...daisy..felici...." Darren cut Zhan in  between</p>
<p>"Zhan stop counting them ..you won't be able to count all of them " Darren Wang winked at Zhan</p>
<p>"Have you met with mom??"</p>
<p>"Yeah I did ..I went to your home and mom told me you are shooting the show ..that's how I happened to know about the place "</p>
<p>"Why you are staying here and not with us..."</p>
<p>"Cause i don't want to see your room full Yibo's picture, " Darren said with a poker face</p>
<p>"C'mon ..don't joke around.." Zhan pouts</p>
<p>"Aww. .my little bunny is being cute..don't pout like this or I won't be able to control myself"</p>
<p>"PERVERT..." Zhan slapped Dareen's hand...and both laughed together...</p>
<p>Darren and Zhan is really close to each other...Darren and his family used to live in china but later they move to America two years ago..and that's where zhan lived when he was studying in America...</p>
<p>*Phone rings* Xiao zhan  Looked at the phone ..it was from Yibo ...he picked the call ASAP..."Hello..." ..<br/>"Come outside..I'm waiting for you..i have something to talk," yibo said with a stern voice</p>
<p>"But...how do you know where I am"</p>
<p>" Just come down...or else I'll come there"</p>
<p>"I am coming..I'm coming" Xiao Zhan cut the call with the confused face...<br/>" Darren...I have to go ..Something came up..meet me at my house tonight..we'll have lunch together..mom will be happy  " Xiao zhan said to Darren who is currently busy on another call with someone</p>
<p>"Do I need to drop you somewhere ?" <br/>" No no ..don't worry...someone is here to pick me up " ..after saying this to Darren Xiao Zhan left from there In a blink of an eye...</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan went down and he saw yibo is waiting for him outside...Xiao Zhan about to ask him something but Yibo grabbed his hand and dragged him and put him inside the car jerkily and drove him away...</p>
<p>Darren was watching everything from the balcony... "You can't steal him from me just like that...you have no idea YIBO how much Zhan means to me " he clenched his fist-tighter.</p>
<p>===============================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for less Yizhan moments... I will write about them more in the next chapter .. In this chapter, I wanted to light up on the other characters... I hope you like it ..and please please do leave your perspectives and criticism over this chapter..im really new to this writing stuff so I want to improve myself..and again sorry for the grammatical mistakes.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this story🙏🏻..XOXO</p>
<p>                                      -BLworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy the story💙💚</p><p>============================</p><p>After dragging Xiao Zhan into his car,yibo tugged the seat belt close the door and went another side and took his place and stars to drive his car... Xiao Zhan saw his knuckles are bleeding." Yibo ..you are bleeding" Zhan grabbed his hand and started to caress it ..." Yibo. .I said you are bleeding..let's go to the hospital..we can't leave it like this ..you can infect if you leave your wounds like that" Xiao Zhan was trying his every possible way</p><p>"Keep quiet.," Yibo said while turning his red eyes towards Zhan ..Zhan was taken aback after seeing Yibo's eyes..Yibo took Xiao Zhan to his second home where he usually lives the most, alone ..whenever he feels homesick..only then he goes to live with his brother Hain kaun ..</p><p>After reaching there he stopped the car and again dragged Xiao Zhan inside the house while grabbing his wrist tightly..Xiao Zhan had no idea what made yibo this angry..Xiao Zhan only thinks about Yibo's hand which is currently bleeding a little more.</p><p>Yibo took him.directly to his room...and placed him in a chair. Yibo took out a rope and started to tie him...he tied his hands and legs...Xiao zhan was not scared at this time...zhan somehow could feel the pain through his Yibo's eyes.</p><p>Yibo came closer to Zhan, his red eyes meeting Zhan's cute eyes..Zhan wanted to touch him and make him calm but unfortunately, his hands were tied with ropes. .he can only watch those red angry eyes as if they yelling in fear of losing Someone.</p><p>Zhan gaze stopped on Yibo's wounded hands..." Yibo..untie me ..you are bleeding ..let me bandaid you" Zhan said with pleading plus caring voice.</p><p>"I'm never going to leave you Zhan" Yibo kneel down and cupped Zhan's cheeks.</p><p>"But. .Yibo...you are bleeding ..why you are hurting yourself ..please let m.." Yibo cuts him in between... "This wound is nothing ..it won't hurt Zhan..but here..here hurts the most" yibo said while Pointing his index finger at his heart roughly</p><p>Xiao Zhan was totally confused but one thing is clear for him that yibo is in pain "Do you even know how hard it was for me to search for you every day every night...even there is no hope of your existence..this one year was hell for me"yibo eyes filled with tears, Zhan wants to hug him but his hands are still tied.</p><p>Yibo placed his head on Zhan's lap and wrapped his hand around his waist. "You are only mine.I don't let other steal you from me, I already barred separation but not now..I'll do anything to keep you with me" yibo tears wet Zhan's pant and Zhan could feel the hot wetness on his lap.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was blank and completely confused by Yibo's words. So many questions were running in his head. Yibo's sudden change in his behavior made him think. Yibo tied him and now he is telling him that he doesn't want him to leave AGAIN!!.</p><p>"Yibo..?" Zhan softly called his name, yibo titled his head and looked up to Xiao zhan with his teary and red eyes. Zhan was speechless, his eyes were screaming and begging him, not to leave him again. Zhan could clearly see the fear on his eyes, he was not sure what that fear stands for, Zhan felt pain in his heart as he wants to hug him really tightly and confront him.</p><p>"Yibo....why are you doing this ...please untie me"</p><p>Yibo again buried his face on Zhan's lap and tighten his grip on his waist "No..I won't untie you ..you will run away or someone will steal you from me" yibo said as his voice was trembling and shaking.</p><p>"Yibo...Yibo...Yibo...look at me...just look at me" after so many try, yibo finally looked at him again "I won't run away..untie me" Zhan says</p><p>"Never...I'm not going to untie you..you will run away again..you are probably thinking I'm manic by now..if I untie you ..you will run away" Yibo's tears falling in his cheek, every teardrop felt like a hot volcano which was burning his eyes and his bare skin.</p><p>" I won't run away yibo..trust me...I won't, and I trust you ..I'm sure there must be some valid reason behind this.." Zhan leans his head near to yibo " Trust me yibo..I won't run away" yibo felt some genuine feeling from Zhan's eyes. His eyes still full of tears, heart still aching in pain but somehow Yibo's inner will let Zhan's words win this time "Hmmm" yibo untied his legs rope and then Zhan's left side hand and right side hand.</p><p> His eyes still full of tears, heart still aching in pain but somehow Yibo's inner will let Zhan's words win this time "Hmmm" yibo untied his legs rope and then Zhan's left side hand and right side hand<br/>Without wasting any second, Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo's cold body, which Is shaking and trembling while they both were kneeling down. Yibo didn't even have the power to hug Zhan back. He stays like that, hiding his face on Zhan neck..sniffing his body's addictive scent.</p><p>After 4 minutes long silent hug, Zhan broke the hug and help yibo to stand and lightly lead him to bed and made him sit at the edge of the bed. Xiao Zhan quickly searched for a first-aid kit. Luckily Zhan found it very fast. He cleaned Yibo's wounds by Dettol, put some medicine on it, and wrapped the bandage around his ankles.</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked up yibo who intensively looking at him with teary eyes. There are so many questions Zhan wants to ask Yibo but seeing his suffering doesn't know what for, he decided to make him calm first. "Rest for some minutes yibo..you are tired" Yibo was looking terrible, his face was was tired. zhan gently made yibo lay down on the bed and was about to went to get some water for yibo but suddenly yibo grabbed his hand.ZHAN turned back "Zhan..please don't leave me ..stay with me," yibo said while his eyes pleading.</p><p>Zhan Sat beside yibo and held his hand and caressed his hair gently." hug me please" yibo said. Xiao Zhan laid beside yibo and pulled him into his arms. Yibo pushes himself into Zhan's embrace, hides his face on Zhan's neck, sniffing the compelling scent, wrapping his hand around Zhan tightly and clinging like a baby.</p><p>The more yibo sniffing Zhan's antidote scent, the more his heart beating fast. His inner desire taking place, he urged to devour him. But he tried to stop himself so hard but he couldn't stop himself, his breath became heavier which tickling Zhan's neck. "Yibo are you ok?..you are breathing heavily," Zhan asked as he was dumb to not to know about the intense situation. "umm" yibo said and push his body against Zhan's, leaving no gap between them.</p><p>Zhan can clearly felt the hot crotch against his. His whole body started to hit up, realizing the fact that he loves yibo and yibo sleeping with him while hugging him tightly. he sometimes imagined himself with yibo doing some naughty thing(Every fan does it.. at least I do). Zhan wants to kiss yibo but having that kind of thought at this time was not good, he thought and control his desire.</p><p>Not too long suddenly Zhan felt soft lips against on his neck, Zhan flinched. Yibo tried hard to control himself but having Zhan in his arms and his addictive smell wouldn't let him do it. Zhan's heat and scent driving him crazy, yibo slowly touch Zhan's neck first as he noticed Zhan's reaction. Yibo gave few gentle touches on the other person's neck while another person trying his best to act calmly as he let out a blurry breathy moan.</p><p>"You said you are my fan..didn't you," yibo said while his lips still touching Zhan's neck. "Y..yes..yes" Zhan hardly spoke. "Did you fall for me " yibo directly asked while pulling himself from the hug and looking directly on the other person's eyes. Zhan felt a cold shiver on his body. Yes, he loves this man, in fact, yibo is the only one he ever loved. but Zhan was really shy and afraid to confess his feelings.</p><p>Zhan got up and get out From bed "I'll bring some water..you was crying a lot..your throat must be dry till now " Zhan avoided the question and hurriedly got out from the room as his heart beats really fast than usual. Zhan came back with a glass of water, he saw yibo wasn't there, the bed was empty. He looked for yibo "Yibo...Yibo..are you inside" Zhan knocked the bathroom door but the bathroom's door was open and no one was there.</p><p>are you inside" Zhan knocked the bathroom door but the bathroom's door was open and no one was there<br/>Suddenly a warm body crashed against his back. Yibo hugged him from behind. A glass of water almost slipped from his hand. Yibo nuzzled his head on Zhan's neck. "You smells sooo nice," yibo said while inhaling the scent. Zhan broke the hug and turn to face the boy "take this and drink..your lips are dry" Zhan handed the glass of water.</p><p>Yibo drank the water in one shot and place the glass on the table. "Zhan I need more..im still thirsty" yibo cane closer ho Zhan "uhh..wait I'll get you another glass of water" Zhan about to leave but yibo stopped him and pressed him against the wall. "I wasn't talking about water... I need something else" yibo caressed Zhan's lips as his eyes were filled with lovelust.</p><p>Zhan gulps"w..what do you mean... OOoH...you want juice then..wait I wil.." Zhan tried to escape while talking but yibo again push him against the wall. Zhan eyes were wide open "Why you are sooo innocent" yibo smiled. "Of course I'm not...what made you think of that" Zhan asked confusedly. Yibo placed his hand on the wall and slowly leans towards Zhan making Zhan flinch, "If you are not innocent then why didn't you understand what I really want" yibo lips almost touching Zhan's lips.</p><p> Yibo placed his hand on the wall and slowly leans towards Zhan making Zhan flinch, "If you are not innocent then why didn't you understand what I really want" yibo lips almost touching Zhan's lips        <br/>"I did..you want juice right?..wait..you don't want juice ..then what?"Zhan trying really hard to keeping his nerves calm. Yibo places his right hand on Zhan's cheek and runs his thumb on his lips " I want it" yibo kisses Zhan's right cheek. Zhan moves his head and avoids the kiss as soon as yibo pecks him..but yibo pulls him closer while grabbing his waist. Zhan heartbeat beating into a million times faster than usual. He is been dreaming about this moment but still, in reality, it's so much pressure to handle the situation.</p><p>Yibo buried his face on Zhan's neck and nuzzled, sniffs his scent while inhaling the addictive smell. "I love the way you smell," Yibo says in a breathy deep voice and starts to kiss Zhan's neck slowly. Zhan hissed but didn't protest and let yibo do what he wants to do cause yibo is the one, who he loves more than anything and deep down in his heart he also wanted it.</p><p> Zhan hissed but didn't protest and let yibo do what he wants to do cause yibo is the one, who he loves more than anything and deep down in his heart he also wanted it        <br/>Yibo now starts to kiss Zhan's neck like it's the only thing that can save him. He now opens his mouth and starts to give wet kisses. Zhan breaths heavily. For him, It's the first time someone is kissing him like this tho he doesn't remember what happened before 1 year with him and yibo in the bathroom. This feeling is really new to him. Zhan never felt this kind of strange feeling before. He can feel the arousement on his body. Getting kissed for the first time by a person you love, Zhan is head over hills for such an intoxicating and thrilling experience. But when that first kiss is on the neck, all common sense is out the door.</p><p>Yibo playfully nibbles zhan on the neck and then suck on his skin, Licking them all over with his tongue. Yibo's hands place on Zhan's shoulders all while, kissing them. Then proceed to move to another person's head, Yibo slowly runs his hands through his hair. Pressing his body against Zhan's and let him feel the pressure. Yibo gently bits, without digging in his teeth.</p><p>Yibo now sucking the neck and licking the flesh."uhmm" Zhan moan a bit and pulled Yibo's head towards his neck. He desperately sucked the neck while Zhan threw his head backward leaving the neck more kissable. Yibo slowly moved his lips from neck to Zhan's throat while pulling his hair. Thrusting his tongue all over Zhan's throat. Yibo licks and strokes his tongue from his collarbone to his chin as little boy licking his favorite chocolate ice cream. basically Yibo is telling zhan that he wants him, wants him fully.</p><p> basically Yibo is telling zhan that he wants him, wants him fully<br/>on the other hand, Zhan's body is fully sexually aroused. He can feel the heated body against his, leaving no gap between them, Yibo keeps pushing his body against Zhan's. Zhan moaned a little and began to feel dizzy in the pleasuring world. He was feeling every sensation.</p><p>Yibo rides his tongue on Zhan's chin to corner of his mouth, Yibo desperately licking and blowing his wet tongues on Zhan's mole. Zhan face was heating, it seems like his face can dry Yibo's saliva. yibo pulls himself, his hands still pulling Zhan's hair " So You Love me..right?" yibo smirks. </p><p>Zhan didn't say anything but his eyes are screaming that HE REALLY LOVES YIBO and that time yibo already got his answer by Zhan's eyes. Zhan clenched his fist on Yibo's collar and looks directly in Yibo's eyes while breathing heavily. His eyes are teary and pink lips were trembling. Yibo'S gaze stuck on Zhan's lips, his whole body urged to kiss that plump juicy lips.HE slowly leans his lips and about to kiss them but suddenly Zhan's phone rings.</p><p>That phone call distracts Xiao Zhan. Zhan pulls out the phone from his pocket.it's his mom. Zhan picked the call while his hands still shaking "hello... Mom...what..ok ..I'm. .coming" Zhan cuts the call...</p><p>"Yibo I have to go..Cheng Gege is admitted in the hospital..he was not eating properly..it's been 2 days.. mom told me he fainted and our manager took him.to the hospital ..mom is heading there..can you please drop me Yibo" Zhan said with a panic face.</p><p>"What's his full name?" Yibo frown and asked Xiao Zhan his brother's full name as he noticed he heard this name many times. "Jiang Cheng"</p><p>Yibo drove him, on the way yibo kept trying to remember where he heard this name. He first thought he heard his name when Zhan's brother came for Zhan in the bathroom but he realizes Zhan didn't utter his name at that time.</p><p>Yibo stopped his car when they reach Hospital."thank you yibo..now you can go we will handle the situation" Zhan smiled, he wanted to make yibo go away from there cause Zhan knows that his brother doesn't like to see him cause Cheng never liked yibo. "Let me come with you.." Yibo out ho hand over Zhan's hand " it's alright yibo..trust me ..don't worry ..we can handle the problem..mom is also here" Zhan place his other hand on Yibo's hand.after that Zhan gets out from the car and enter the Hospital.</p><p>Yibo stays there for a minute cause he was still confused about the name. Not too soon he saw his brother and Zoey Meng entering the hospital together. Yibo was surprised, he decided to follow them secretly.</p><p>Yibo followed them until his eyes couldn't believe Hain kaun was standing beside Xiao Zhan and talking with the lady who he guessed Zhan's mother. "Aunty..how's the condition of Cheng..is he ok??" Kaun asked while his eyes almost drop the tear. "He is fine right now..he is taking rest..doctor said we can meet him after an hour cause he need rest" Carmon Lee pats kaun shoulders</p><p>His whole world just stopped when he finally realized that His own brother Kaun utter This name many times and I heard it from him, His brother knew Zhan before but didn't bother to let him know. This feeling was killing yibo inside. He felt betrayed, his heart broke into a million pieces. Yibo's pain slowly turned into the anger and he left from there.</p><p>Kaun was meeting Xiao Zhan for the first time. Kaun went closer to Xiao Zhan. "You are Zhan right..cheng's little brother" Zhan nods " no wonder why people fall in love with you..you are really beautiful," kaun says while caressing Zhan's hair. "I'm sorry." Zhan asked confusedly.."Nothing..." kaun smiles</p><p>"And you are Yibo's brother right??" Zhan asked, kaun widen his eyes. "How do you know, " kaun asked "I'm his fan and it's obvious A fan knows everything about their idol including there family members" Zhan smiles<br/>"Can you please not mention me in front if yibo that I know you or your brother?" Kaun asked zhan to hide things from yibo cause he is the one who blocked every information from yibo In the order of Cheng.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was focused but he noted his head in agreement but didn't ask anything about the condition."Thanks..anyway the doctor told me we can take Cheng home now... Aunty is feeding cheng after that we will take Cheng back to home " Kaun said and after every paperwork and discharge they all took Cheng from the hospital</p><p>After reaching home..Carmon Lee aksed kaun to take Cheng to his room. Kaun took Cheng to his room and closed the door behind him. " what do you think you are cheng ..why the hell you are acting so weird..you didn't pick my call for 2 days and now aunty said you were not eating well. .what's happening??" kaun asked</p><p>"YOU are telling me what's happening..I don't want to argue ..please leave from here...I don't want to talk with you nor with Zoey.." Cheng said in an angry tone and pushed kaun but his weak hands didn't succeed. HE didn't know what took him but Kaun wrapped his arm around Cheng and hugged him gently. Cheng protest in the beginning but kaun was much stronger than Cheng. later Cheng stop protesting as tears fell down from his eyes</p><p>"Cheng..why don't you listen to me ever..you always do what you want to do, I never said no to you ..but if you do this kind Of stupid thing again trust me..I...I..will...just don't do this kind of stupid thing again " kaun tighten the hug as his eyes started to tear up.</p><p>Cheng's heartbeat again started to beat faster. This is the reason he always ignores Kaun's closeness. He knew kaun close presence always makes his heart race faster and right now he still doesn't want to accept that fact. He still thinks it just a phase and nothing else. He still thinks he loves Zoey Meng.</p><p>Cheng broke the hug "Kaun....i want some privacy...I want to spend some alone time..please leave" Cheng said while turning his back towards Hai kaun." But Cheng.." ..."I SAID LEAVE " Cheng said in stern voice while his voice almost cracked.</p><p>Again left the room full of a tear in his eyes. Cheng also tried to prevent himself from the feeling but he failed miserably.</p><p>In Kaun's home <br/>===============</p><p>In Kaun's home ===============<br/>Kaun enters the home ..his eyes are still wet by the tear. As soon as he entered the home, He saw yibo sitting on the sofa looking directly at him as he was waiting for him. Kaun was not in the mood of talking with anyone. Yibo noticed the tear on his brother's eyes. "Gege ..are you ok?" Yibo's anger turned Into a worry as he notices kaun was not stable at that time.."I'm ok yibo ..I just need some alone time ....goodnight" kaun went to his room after saying these words to his younger brother.</p><p>Yibo was worrying about his Gege... .he is full angry with him for hiding the thing yet he was not sure about the exact fact so he decided to not to confront with kaun but investigate the things by his own..and after when he will find the proof then he will talk to his brother about this cause he still didn't believe kaun can do you things with him.</p><p>and after when he will find the proof then he will talk to his brother about this cause he still didn't believe kaun can do you things with him<br/>"I know Gege you can't do this to me..but if you did hide the things from me...I won't forgive you...NEVER"</p><p>====================================================</p><p>I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter this time...hope you liked it..thank you guys for still reading my shitty thing..I'm really grateful to each and every reader.</p><p>Again sorry grammatical mistakes</p><p>-BLworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy the story💚💙</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan saw Hain Kaun leaving Cheng's room with tears in his eyes. Zhan never heard about him from his brother but yet it seems like they are really close with each other. That's because Zhan was not here for 1 year in China and that's the time they became really close with each other.</p>
<p>Zhan doesn't want to interfere in his brother's personal matter but still, he couldn't stop himself and went to Cheng's room. *Knock knock* " Gege..can I come in," Xiao Zhan asked Cheng as he didn't want to disturb him if he doesn't want to. "Yes come in" Cheng answered</p>
<p>Zhan went inside. He saw Cheng was sitting on the sofa facing the window. Zhan went and sit beside him and place his one hand over Cheng's hand. "Are you feeling good right now..??"  ...."yes I am... don't worry" Cheng said. "Gege..please don't be careless next time ok??" Zhan side hugged Cheng. "Mnn.." Cheng smiled and caressed his hair.</p>
<p>"What's up with Kaun Gege??...he was crying when he left your room..is everything ok?? Xiao Zhan said while breaking the hug. Cheng's heart again started to beat faster as he was shocked "He was crying??" Cheng asked with a confused look. "Yeah...it seems like you guys are really close but how come I never know about Kaun Gege? ?" Zhan's question gave him a cold shiver on his heart.</p>
<p>"Of..ofcourse not, we are not close Zhan...i don't think he was crying..maybe it was your vision Illusion...look, you are not wearing glasses as well.." Cheng tries to avoid the fact. .." no he was really crying..and I'm wearing contact lenses " Zhan said.</p>
<p>Zhan about to ask a little more but suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. Both brothers turned to that direction and saw Darren Wang. "Oh..Mr.handsome is here" Zhan chuckled .." of course..you asked me to come..how can I refuse you bunny" Darren went closer to them and hug Cheng " Are you ok Cheng??" Asked. "Yes, I'm fine right now" Cheng smiles and Zhan also joins them in their hug. "It's been sooo long we 3 didn't spend time together..I miss old days" Zhan said as he sighs. "Yeah," cheng and Darren said in unison as three of them smiling while hugging.</p>
<p>Carmon Lee was witnessing them from the door with a smile on her face. "C'mon boys...dinner is ready ..let's go and eat". Three of them broke their hug and followed Carman Lee.</p>
<p>They dined together with so much laughter. After so many years, Darren Wang finally having a good time with Zhan'S family. Darren dearly loves them and so do the Zhan' family.</p>
<p>"What made you suddenly come to China??" Carman Lee asked <br/>"I have a very Important work to done, that's why I came to this urgent" <br/>Darren says while turning his gaze towards Zhan... "It feels really good to have you again ..we missed you and your family, Darren." Carmon Lee smiled..." we missed you too mom.." Darren smiled back.</p>
<p>After lunch, Darren was leaving the house. He sees off everyone but Zhan came out to see off him separately. "I wish you could stay here tonight Mr.handsome," Zhan said pouting. . " I really wanted to stay but I got a call from my manager...I have to go..but promise we will spend our time together" Darren says while cupping Zhan's face.</p>
<p>A smile appears on his face and he hugged Darren. "I really love you bunny...I really do..you are the only mine and I can't let you go..promise ..I can do anything to keep you with me..Anything means Anything" Darren inner thoughts...while thinking that Darren's grip began tighter and Zhan could feel it.."Mr.Handsome..are you trying to kill me or what..want me to die?.." Zhan chuckled..Darren broke the hug.." shut up..never utter the killing and dying words from your mouth" Darren said in a serious stern voice. Zhan was surprised by his expression.</p>
<p>Darren hugs him lightly again and cupped his face from his one hand "Goodnight bunny.." ..."Goodnight Mr. Handsome" after saying that Darren left by his bike.</p>
<p>"Why he acts so weirdly sometimes.. I feel so strange" after mumbling this Zhan enter his house.</p>
<p>Carmon Lee and Cheng were still in the living room. "Mom, brother..as I selected for next round..I have to stay in studio dorm for 1 month..they said it will help us grow and our mentors also will be there to guide us"</p>
<p>After hearing this Chneg tightens his fist. "Wow that's great baby ..but staying away from home for 1 month..isn't it too much?... I mean you barely live outside" Carman Lee said</p>
<p>"I know mom..but I wanna try and I have a friend call Jake ..he takes care of me soo much and Mr. Wu, he also cares for me and Yibo..he..? " Cheng cuts him in between</p>
<p>"You are not going to live there with that dickhead...." Jiang said</p>
<p>"Mom.," Zhan whined</p>
<p>"Cheng ..he is not kid anymore. .he is 22 years old grown-up boy. .I think now we should let Zhan take his own dicision.." Carman Lee said.." But mom ..you know Zhan is too soft for this world..this world is full of cruel and bad people ..what if someone hurt him..you know how much weak he is ..he can't bear a simple pain" Cheng said</p>
<p>"Zhan go upstairs and pack your bags..you are going, "Carman Lee said</p>
<p>"Eyyy..thanks mom" Zhan hugged Carman Lee and happily went to his room</p>
<p>"BUT MOM.."Carman Mom cuts Cheng is between</p>
<p>"And Cheng..you come with me"</p>
<p>After reaching the discussion room Carmon Lee locked the door behind and make Cheng sit on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Cheng how many times I have to tell you..stop your stupidity.."</p>
<p>"But mom ..I can't leave Zhan with that idiot yibo..you also know how much Zhan is obsessed with him..what if he hurt Zhan..he can't bear the pain mom ..he is so fragile.." Cheng said</p>
<p>"I know everything Cheng ..I'm am also worried for him and I don't want him to hurt by anyone..but we can't stop him like this..he is a grown-up already ..I know he still acts like a child but he has to face the world..and then only he can fit in this world..I want him to fight with every problem and obstacle.."</p>
<p>Carman Lee continue " and about yibo..you and I both know how much he loves yibo..we get to witness every day...if we stop him...he will feel sad and broken and we can't be the obstacles in his happiness...if that Boy hurt him; I, myself will handle the situation..don't worry," Carman Lee said in a stern voice</p>
<p>"Mom...what if when He will know about it," Cheng said in scared voice</p>
<p>Carman started to sweat a bit " we'll handle it..just be careful about this now go and sleep " Carman Lee hardly let out his words</p>
<p>Cheng left the room .." I will always protect you my little baby..no matter for who I need to go against" Carman bravely said yet his voice shakes</p>
<p>Zhan was all happy in his room..talking with Yibo's picture and kissing them. He lay down on bed .he was smiling and blushing while remembering what happened with him and Yibo but suddenly his smile faded as he started thinking why Yibo acted so weird and why he continuously telling him not to leave him again and why he said he searched for him..did he know him before...so many questions were running in his head.</p>
<p>Suddenly a sudden sound divert Zhan's attention and he checked his phone..it's Yibo who messaged him..he opened the message ASAP.</p>
<p>Yibo { Stop thinking too much..have you eaten??}</p>
<p>Zhan {how do you know I was thinking something..yes I already did}</p>
<p>Yibo {that's not important....tomorrow I will pick you up}</p>
<p>Zhan { Cheng Gege won't allow anyone to pick me...he is really stubborn..he will drop me tomorrow by himself}</p>
<p>Yibo { I want to meet him, tommorow..}</p>
<p>Zhan { why..is there anything to talk..?}</p>
<p>Yibo {goodnight and don't be late..you know I hate it...I will wait for you ♡.}</p>
<p>Zhan {Goodnight Yibo :) }</p>
<p>Yibo {Don't seduce me..now sleep and don't reply or I might not stop replying you back }</p>
<p>"When did I...??" Zhan said with his confuse face ...Zhan was totally confused about why Yibo acting weirder all of a sudden..he wants to meet Cheng and now he sends him {♡.} ..."What does it mean..so confusing..Yibo ...why you are so complicated but still I'm falling for you little by little, day by day" Zhan smiled and went to sleep so he can't be late tomorrow</p>
<p>Yibo woke up early in the morning..he sent 2 messages to Zhan and took a 30  minutes cold shower and went down for breakfast. Kaun was already on the dining table with his juice, bread, and laptop as he was working while eating.</p>
<p>Yibo went and sat in front of him.<br/>"Do you know right I already found him" Yibo directly asked</p>
<p>"Yeah I know ..I saw him on your show and I also know he is on your team " Kaun tried too hard to act calm</p>
<p>"You are happy for me right?" Yibo asked</p>
<p>"Of course I'm really happy for you Yibo"</p>
<p>"Have you ever met Xiao Zhan recently ?" Kaun almost choked and stopped his work while tried to act as normal as he can</p>
<p>"N..no..of course not.."  Kaun lied</p>
<p>Wang Yibo knew his brother was lying but why he is lying.. Yibo wanted the answer but he had no guts to ask Kaun cause he had no intention to hear something that he didn't want to hear.</p>
<p>Without any word, Wang Yibo left the house. Kaun felt his heart is about to blast</p>
<p>Zhan wakes up and the first thing he did is checked his phone. He saw 2 New messages notification. He opened the massage</p>
<p>Yibo {Good morning ♡.}<br/>          { Don't be late ..}</p>
<p>Zhan smiles and check the time..it's almost 10 am..he quickly got up and ran for bathroom get ready in 15 minutes..he checked time..it's already 10 am</p>
<p>"Why always me...I set my alarm but still why I didn't wake up" Zhan almost cried<br/>He packed his bag and went down hurriedly.."Mom ..mom ...Gege" he shouted</p>
<p>"My Bunny finally woke up"</p>
<p>"Darren....where are you going, " Zhan asked as he saw big luggage with Darren</p>
<p>"He is going back to America," Cheng said</p>
<p>"Why ?? Didn't you say ..we will spend a lot of time together. .why you are leaving to soon" Zhan pout</p>
<p>"We will bunny...I have to go cause my granny is not well ..and she wants to see me..I have no choice..but I will be back soon and we will have fun together alright" Darren cupped Zhan's cheeks</p>
<p>"Call us when you reach there and Take care of  the aunty...and give my love to your parents," CarmonLee said</p>
<p>After that Darren with a heavy heart left Zhan house and after in few hours left China as well</p>
<p>"Gege..I am late ..why didn't you wake me up ..." Zhan cried</p>
<p>"But baby, Cheng said they canceled today's schedule, " Carman mom said</p>
<p>"NO .. mom... it's not canceled" Zhan said</p>
<p>"Really Cheng ..still doing stupid things??" Carman Lee Stared Cheng is disbelief</p>
<p>"Alright...now let's go..im dropping you "</p>
<p>"Wait..." Carman mom stopped Zhan</p>
<p>"Baby...I will miss you...I will visit you often and please take care of yourself ok.. I will arrange the best For you there..you won't face any problems there..you just have to take care of yourself" Carman Lee kiss Zhan's forehead and hugged him as her eyes are full of the tear.</p>
<p>"I will miss you 2 mom ..don't worry will take care of myself..." his tears rolled down on his face..by seeing this cheng's eyes also filled with tears but he hides it and quickly wiped.</p>
<p>"Ok ..enough...let's go ..you are already late," Cheng said ..Zhan broke the hug while wiping his tears...<br/>"Take care baby ..I love you," Carmon said .."I love you mom"</p>
<p>After that Cheng and Xiao Zhan left the house..Carman lee also wiped his tear made a call <br/>"Hello..yeah ..Mrs.Lee speaking...I want everything perfect for Xiao Zhan..every facilities must be there...What...it's already done??...who did that? ...Wang Yibo??...ok...call you later " She cut the call and went for her work with no expression on her face.</p>
<p>After 30 minutes they reached the studio dorm..he quickly gets out of the car "Bye Gege..." and ran from there.."Zhan....stupid..take care of yourself" Cheng sighs and left from there...Zhan totally forget that Yibo wants to meet Cheng</p>
<p>He hurriedly went in..everyone is already gone to their room..he was late..his body started to shiver as he realized he is late again and what will Wang Yibo do with him??.</p>
<p>Not too long Chris came there "Xiao Zhan..why you are too late ??</p>
<p>why you are too late ??<br/>"I..just..."Chris cuts him between</p>
<p>"Its alright Zhan..here is the key of your room..room number 85...we'll meet at 2 pm at the studio hall for a little discussion and for lunch ..till then you can rest on your room"Chris said</p>
<p>"Thank you, Chris..you are always too sweet for me ..and by the way where is Wang Yibo ??" Zhan asked</p>
<p>"I don't know ..I just saw him..but I don't where he is now "</p>
<p>"Ok.." Zhan left and headed to his room, wishing not to meet Yibo at this moment. HE didn't want to face his anger.</p>
<p> HE didn't want to face his anger        <br/>He finally finds room no85. He opened the door and first took his luggage in and then he enter the room without noticing the room. He locked the door behind him.</p>
<p>Zhan turned around and his body freeze as his eyes are wide open. Wang Yibo was sitting on the sofa with his one leg upon another, reading a magazine. Zhan felt now no-one can save him from Yibo. Zhan slowly tried to unlock the door to run away from there.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare..."Zhan stopped after hearing the stern voice of Yibo</p>
<p>"Come here..." Yibo called him and Zhan obeyed him and went to him..</p>
<p>"Have you eaten?" Yibo asked cause he knew his dumb bunny haven't eaten yet cause he obviously slept too much.</p>
<p>"No.." Zhan shook his head</p>
<p>"Here I bought you some of your favorite snacks eat it" Yibo handed him a bag of food.</p>
<p>"Aren't you angry with me??"</p>
<p>"Eat it or I will eat you instead"</p>
<p>"Ok..ok ..I'm eating" Zhan  started munching his food</p>
<p>Zhan finished everything while Yibo kept looking at him intensively. Zhan did not dare to look at Yibo as he know he still didn't scold him for being late.</p>
<p>"Now tell me why you are late? ?" Finally, Yibo asked</p>
<p>"Actually I...I...woke up late...I'm sorry" Xiao Zhan darken the last part as he said in breathy voice while looking down</p>
<p>Yibo came closer to him and titled his face.." it's alright..don't be scared..but you can't be careless next time ok ..you have to be responsible" Wang Yibo said</p>
<p>"I will.." Zhan smiles and continued " Yibo...?"</p>
<p>"Hmmn"</p>
<p>"Room was locked from outside..but how you are in the room already?...it's strange," Zhan asked</p>
<p>"Don't run your brain too much" Yibo got up and went to a secret door inside the room and Yibo open that door.." come here " Wang Yibo called Zhan. Zhan saw behind the door there was another room as well...that door connects two-room.</p>
<p>that door connects two-room        <br/>"Who's room is this yibo..and why is it connected to my room"</p>
<p>"It's my room ..and from now on we will connect with each other like this room," Wang Yibo said while Zhan's cheeks started to getting red</p>
<p>"And you can call me anytime you want.. The door doesn't have the lock ..so Its Always be open ..ok." Wang Yibo said</p>
<p>"Wh..why it will be always open ..don't you feel awkward??"</p>
<p>"Nope..no more questions..take some rest..we will meet at 2 pm at the hall" after saying that Zhan cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead and left Zhan's room from the secrete door without closing it.</p>
<p>Zhan's heart beats faster as he realizes now he is going to live in the room which has a secret door connected with Yibo's room. His face became red. Zhan slowly closed the door and went to lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.</p>
<p>On the other side, jake was ordering his pieces of stuff in the room. he suddenly saw one unnecessary door inside his room. He tried to open it but it was locked from another side. He kept jerking the door knot. Jake thought the door must be jammed and he started to hit it from his side shoulder..he hit the door 2 times and he was about to hit the door 3rd time. BUT suddenly someone opened the door and Jack's body crashed with another person's body and now both are on the ground.</p>
<p> BUT suddenly someone opened the door and Jack's body crashed with another person's body and now both are on the ground        <br/>"YOU.." jake said while he was on top of that person</p>
<p>"Yes me..so?? ..are you trying to break the door or what ?? Chris said</p>
<p>"I thought the door is jammed so I was trying to open it," Jake said</p>
<p>"Don't lie..you want to stock me and stare my naked body...not your fault..no one can resist my handsome look" Chris said as the top of his body is naked...he wasn't wearing anything on the top</p>
<p>Jake somehow manage to get up from the ground<br/>"Handsome my ass..an..and I didn't know that you are behind this door, "Jake said while trying to avoid Christ well build 6 packs. He diverts his gaze.. He tried hard not to look at his abs cause Chris was looking too hot at that time.</p>
<p> He tried hard not to look at his abs cause Chris was looking too hot at that time        <br/>( couldn't find another shirtless picture of Chris wu..if you guys have it..you can send me)</p>
<p>"Am I not hot? " Chris asked with a smirk on his face as ho noticed Jake trying really hard to act normal</p>
<p>"Hot and you..you are looking stupid dumbass...and Why our room is connected?" jake asked</p>
<p>"Here is every 2 room is connected and unfortunately our room is connected.."Chris said</p>
<p>"I don't want to stay in this room ..I want another room ..right now," Jake said</p>
<p>"Sorry ..but every room is now booked..you have no choice..you have to live with me"</p>
<p>"NOOOO..I don't want it " jake almost screamed</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid I won't haunt you ..but be careful ..they said there are so many ghosts in this studio dorm....hope they won't haunt you" Chris came closer to jake and whispered the last line with a smirk and close the connecting door on Jake's face.</p>
<p>Chris didn't know what he has done. Jake actually really scared of ghosts. He got shiver on his body. "I...I..know ..you ..ar. .are lying..you are just trying to scare me and bully me " Jake said from the closed-door but Chris didn't answer him but he smiled slightly.</p>
<p>you are just trying to scare me and bully me " Jake said from the closed-door but Chris didn't answer him but he smiled slightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's 1:45 pm in the afternoon and after 15 minutes they need to gather in the studio hall for some discussion and lunch.</p>
<p>Zhan was still sleeping not knowing the fact that he is going to be late if he sleeps like this. Yibo on the other hand wasn't sleeping at all..he was looking at sleeping xiao Zhan on his laptop...Yibo already fit so many CCTV camera on Zhan's room...Yibo checked the time and went and knock the connecting door. he knocked 4 times "Zhan .. Zhan...Zhan.." he even called his name but he Zhan didn't answer.</p>
<p>Yibo opened the door and he saw a beautiful person sleeping with his pouty plump lips. He went near to him and he saw Zhan is sweating ..he checked the AC but It was on..." why you are sweating like this" Yibo thought and wiped the sweat by his hanky gave him a peck on his forehead and caressed his hair. "How can a person could be this beautiful" Yibo thinks</p>
<p>"Zhan ...Zhan ..wake up .." Yibo slowly shakes Zhan and make him awake. Zhan opened his eyes. Zhan sees a handsome boy in front of his eyes..don't know what got him Xiao Zhan suddenly hugs Yibo and pulled him on top of him.</p>
<p>"Yibo....you are alive?" Zhan started to cry and tighten the hug. "Yes, I am. .what happened Zhan..bad dream??" ..."ummm..I...I...saw..someone ssh..shot you with a g..gun and k. ..killed.." Zhan didn't complete the sentence and hugged Yibo more tightly.</p>
<p>"Zhan..calm down .. it's alright ok..I'm here with you..holding you ..I'm. perfectly fine. .look at me " Yibo said really softly and slowly break the hug and made Zhan sit on the bed.</p>
<p>Zhan caressed Yibo's face with his hand, dropping tears from his eyes.<br/>Yibo wiped Zhan's tears. "Calm down..I'm here with you ..ok ??" Zhan nods. Yibo gives a glass of water to Zhan and made him drink it.</p>
<p>" I am sorry yibo...cause of me we both are late," Zhan said as he noticed the time ..it's already 2:10 pm. "You are not going anywhere ..you are shaking..you rest here...I'll handle the situation ok," Yibo said</p>
<p>"No I don't want to sleep now ..I'm feeling better..I wanna go," Zhan said</p>
<p>"Are you sure ??" <br/>"Yes I am" Zhan smiles lightly</p>
<p>"Are you sure ??" "Yes I am" Zhan smiles lightly         <br/>     ( Studio Hall)</p>
<p>They both went to the studio hall...Everyone is already gathered there. when they entered the studio jake saw them and made Xiao Zhan sit with him and Yibo went for his place. Chris saw Zhan and Yibo came together. He frowned and continue to do his work.</p>
<p>After that, they discussed the show and the rules and regulations and each mentor gave speech and Chris announce the last words.</p>
<p>"Ok guys..hope you understand everything..next show will be held in 4 days...till then practice hard and keep doing good..." Chris said</p>
<p>After that, they all headed for the canteen.<br/>"Why were you late today and why you came with Wang Yibo earlier ??" Jake asked</p>
<p>"Actually I woke up late so...and about yibo..we actually ended up on connected room so we happened to come together," Zhan said</p>
<p>"Wow.that's great ..you are lucky enough that your room is connected with Yibo and here I am stuck with that stupid person" Jake rolled his eyes</p>
<p>"Who you stuck with??"</p>
<p>"Mr.Dumb wu" Jake said annoyingly</p>
<p>"He is really a nice person..don't be too quick to judge jake...at least try to know him from now on" Zhan let out the light chuckles</p>
<p>"Whatever.."</p>
<p>They eat lunch and went to their own rooms. Zhan Enter his room and locked the room behind. He looked at the connected door slowly opened it to check Yibo...But Yibo was not there. HE felt little relief and close the door tho door didn't have the lock.</p>
<p>He went back to his room and put his headphone on and plays the song called "To The Moon" by Hollyn.</p>
<p>It's 8 pm and Yibo still didn't come back to his room. Zhan was kept checking his room.</p>
<p>Jaked called him for dinner he went to eat dinner. In the canteen also, he kept looking for Yibo.his eyes are searching for him. "He is not here Zhan.." jake said</p>
<p>"What...who..?"</p>
<p>"Wang Yibo..he is not here..." jake chuckles</p>
<p>"Who told you that I m searching for yibo..i was just checking the canteen's environment.," Zhan said while his face turned into light red</p>
<p>"Look ..you are blushing..what's going on  between you 2 huh? ?" Jake asked as he was noticing their closeness.</p>
<p>"Nothing..now shut up and eat.," Zhan said and act calm</p>
<p>After the dinner, Zhan came back to his room and again checked Yibo's room but he still didn't come back.</p>
<p>Suddenly his phone buzzed a message from Yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo { stop sneaking around.. I have little work left to be done...I will be late..you sleep}</p>
<p>Zhan widens his eyes .."He can see me??" his eyes roamed everywhere in the room reaching for the camera but he didn't find it cause it was really well hidden and no one can see it properly.</p>
<p>Yibo hides so many cameras in Zhan's room except for his bathroom. Cause he was scared again someone will snatch Xiao Zhan away from him..That's the reason he wants to keep his eyes on Xiao Zhan every time.</p>
<p>Zhan took a bath and change his clothes and went to bed and slept. He put on his headphone with his eyes closed. Zhan loves to listen to music with his eyes closed whenever he had free time or alone.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Zhan felt cold hands wrapped around his body. He jerkily gets up and looked at the person. </p>
<p>"Yibo</p>
<p>"Yibo...."</p>
<p>"Can I sleep with you Zhan...let me please...I'm really tired..I need someone to hold.." Yibo said with his tired face</p>
<p>He couldn't resist Yibo "hmmnn" Zhan nodded his head with confused  fae while putting aside headphone on the table</p>
<p>Yibo also gets up and sits on the bed and hugged Zhan tightly.." I don't know why but I only feel relief and calm in your arms" Yibo said while inhaling the compelling scent of Zhan " and your smell.." Yibo tightens his grip. Zhan hugged him back and caressed his hair tho sometime Yibo's behavior made him think too much.</p>
<p>Zhan made him may down on the bed slowly without breaking the hug and they both slept in Eachother arms        <br/>Zhan made him may down on the bed slowly without breaking the hug and they both slept in Eachother arms. Yibo kept nuzzling his head on Zhan's neck.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow I will take you somewhere.."</p>
<p>"Where....??"</p>
<p>"Where no one can disturb you and me..."</p>
<p>After that Zhan didn't ask anything to Yibo cause he trusts Yibo more than he trusts himself.</p>
<p>"Ok..now sleep.."</p>
<p>"Hmnn" Yibo last time nuzzled his head on Xiao Zhan's neck and fell asleep after that.</p>
<p>Zhan was still looking at Yibo. HE looked too much innocent while sleeping. "Never thought this cold faced person can look this innocent and childlike face while sleeping" Zhan thoughts</p>
<p>"I can go wherever you want to take me..." Zhan smiles and tighten his hug and fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=================================================</p>
<p>I know this chapter is really boring. I wanted to write about hai Kaun and Cheng but I'm really sad to write down more for this chapter.<br/>I'm really sorry for the boring chapter..i will write more about Hai Kaun and Jiang Cheng In the next chapter.</p>
<p>After hearing the XZ scandals and "Golden Broom" award...I cried the whole night and couldn't sleep. Never cry for any idol like this... I just couldn't control myself.</p>
<p>After so much hard work and extremely remarkable acting, haters still attacking him on this.I'm really done with the haters. We can't even imagine how he is feeling right now. We all have to defend him as we can do in our own way.</p>
<p>Till then please keep support Xiao Zhan as much as you can.</p>
<p>This person Doesn't deserve all these hate        <br/>This person Doesn't deserve all these hate..please let's protect this baby and his smile from every hater.</p>
<p>                                    -Blworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 ( kiss Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The story💙💚</p>
<p>It's midnight at 3 am</p>
<p>Yibo woke up from his deep sleep and saw the most beautiful person sleeping in his arms. Zhan's lips are almost touching Yibo's lips. His peaceful breath touching Yibo's skin.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what is more, beautiful than your face,<br/>Tell me, what is brighter than your smile,</p>
<p>Tell me what is compare to your beauty,</p>
<p>Tell me what is compared to you, my love, <br/>No, Nothing compares to you "</p>
<p>Yibo gently kisses Xiao Zhan's red rosy lips. This is the second time Yibo kissing Xiao Zhan while he is sleeping and without his consent. "I love you, Zhan, I really do," Yibo said with his deep voice and caresses Xiao Zhan's lips and his mole under his lips.</p>
<p>" I don't know why I'm madly in love with you. I never wanted to be with someone like I want to be with you, bunny... now not anymore... I won't hide my feelings to you..just be ready...I wanna make you mine...and ONLY MINE." Xiao Zhan inner thoughts while staring Xiao Zhan with heart eyes yet intense gaze.</p>
<p>Yibo missed Xiao Zhan on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, on his lips a little longer, and his mole on the corner of his mouth. Even soo many kissed failed to wake up Zhan, cause he is a deep sleeper. After that Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan more closer to him and his head to his neck. Yibo inhale the scent of Xiao Zhan and wrapped his arms around him tightly and fell asleep.</p>
<p>At 6 am in the morning</p>
<p>Yibo again woke up first and again started to stare Xiao, Zhan. After 1 hour Xiao Zhan also woke up and saw Yibo staring at him with his intense gaze.</p>
<p>"Good morning, " Yibo said "Morning Yibo"...Xiao Zhan smiled but his smile fades away in a second when he realizes his body is intertwined with Yibo. His one leg his upon Yibo, his one hand is hugging Yibo and Yibo's strong-arm grabbing his small waist.</p>
<p>"I..am..sorry.....when did I...I didn't do it intentionally. .I.."Xiao Zhan about to remove his body parts from Yibo butYibo cuts him in between and pulls Zhan's separating body and crashed him with his body again, in fact, closer than before.</p>
<p>"No separation now..stay with me like this," Yibo said with his raspy morning deep voice.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan obeyed Yibo without questioning him. it's not like the only Yibo wants to be with Zhan like this but Xiao Zhan also wanted to be with Yibo. Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan's butt and pulled his lower part closer to him. Xiaozhan widens his eyes as Zhan can feel Yibo's morning wood clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yi. .Yibo?? breathing heavily</p>
<p>"Hmnn" calm from outside but burning inside</p>
<p>"Don't we have.. practice today?"</p>
<p>"Yes we have...8 to 12 ..we will do dance practice and then rest for 2 hours and after that 2 to 4 singing practice and then we will be done"</p>
<p>"So you are going to guide us today" asked as his face still hiding in Yibo's neck</p>
<p>"Umm yes...I will  but I won't be able to guide you on 2 to 4 cause I have a shoot but my 3 assistants will guide on behalf of me.." Xiao Zhan pouts after knowing that Yibo won't be there to guide him but Yibo didn't see it.</p>
<p>"Do you remember what did I told you last night..?" Yibo asked</p>
<p>"What...?"</p>
<p>"That I am taking you somewhere..so get ready at 6 pm. .I will pick you up" Yibo said</p>
<p>"Ummnnn" Xiao Zhan Pouty face turned into smiling face again and little blush on his face.</p>
<p>"Don't you wanna ask, where I am taking you? ?"</p>
<p>"Noo. .I trust you Yibo"</p>
<p>Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan from the hug and stared his eyes for a few seconds. Yibo's eyes now starting to stare Zhan's lips which are a little bit parted from each other. Yibo caressed Zhan's lips and then his mole. Zhan's heartbeat started to beat really fast as Yibo keep leaning closer to him.</p>
<p>Yibo gently kisses Xiao Zhan's mole and lick it and nibble it a few seconds. Yibo can clearly hear Zhan's heavy breathing which is splashing on his cheek skin. Yibo bite the mole without any warning while looking straight in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh.." Zhan moaned in pain while grabbing Yibo's t-shirt tightly.</p>
<p>"NOW??..do you still have your trust in me ?" Yibo asked with a straight face</p>
<p>Zhan didn't say anything but looked at the boy with his heart eyes yet shy eyes. Zhan hugged Yibo tightly and nodded his head which currently buried in Yibo's chest. Yibo smiled and tighten his grip around Zhan.</p>
<p>They stayed like this until Jake called xiao Zhan on the phone. Zhan About to break the hug but Yibo stopped him and picked his call instead. Zhan didn't even bother to stop Yibo.</p>
<p>"Hello...Zhan... Aren't You coming for breakfast??" Jake asked</p>
<p>"He will...wait for him..he will be there in 15 minutes " after that he cut the call.</p>
<p>On the other hand, jake was confused<br/>"Was that really Yibo??.." <br/>"If that then we have to talk ZhanZhan" and smirk</p>
<p>Yibo put the phone on the table and again hugged him<br/>"Why is it so hard to let you go," Yibo said.</p>
<p>"Ok ..now get up and take a bath and go down for breakfast...I have some work ..I will meet you at the dancing hall " Yibo said and Zhan about to stand up but Yibo pulled him "wait.." and nuzzled his head into Xiao Zhan neck and inhaled Xiao Zhan' body smell for a minute... "let me sniff you a bit longer..it makes me feel-good" Yibo said.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan didn't protest and let Yibo did what he wanted to do with him. After 2 minutes of sniffing, Yibo kisses his forehead and finally let Xiao Zhan go.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiled and went to the bathroom. He was too happy to be with Yibo. Now he no longer screams and chants whenever he gets the chance to get closer to Yibo, He became more reserved. But now his heartbeats really faster and some strange feeling always kicks him from deep inside.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan took a bath a went down to have a breakfast where jake was already sitting on a bench with 2 plates.</p>
<p>"Morning jake.." Zhan smiled.</p>
<p>"Morning Zhan...you look happy what happened in the morning that you are too happy or maybe at night, " Jake said sarcastically</p>
<p>Zhan became red and about to answer but Chris interrupts them <br/>"What happened at night... (turn his gaze to Zhan) Morning Zhan," Chris said with a firm smile on his face</p>
<p>"None of your business. ." Jake rolled his eyes</p>
<p>"Can I  join you guys for breakfast?" Chris says while rolling his eyes annoyingly while turning his gaze to Zhan</p>
<p>"NO..you .ca.." Zhan cut jake in between</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, you can Chris," Zhan said while tapping jake's one leg by  his leg under the table, telling him to behave</p>
<p>"Are you comfortable here Zhan?? If you need any kind Of help then you can just call me...I will always there for you to help " Chris said</p>
<p>"I am perfectly good...that's so sweet of you Chris...I will let you know If I want any help from you...Thank you" Zhan said with a smile</p>
<p>"And Yes..Jake said he wants to shop some stuff and his car is on service so can you take him, Chris ?? Zhan said</p>
<p>"NOO. ." Jake and Chris both said in unison. Zhan looks confused.</p>
<p>"I mean of course I can..I can take him " Chris said letting out a forceful smile while narrowing his last words.</p>
<p>"Great..." Zhan  smiled</p>
<p>" but I don't want to..I can manage, " Jake said</p>
<p>"Ok if you can manage then," Chris said</p>
<p>"No..how will you manage...you are going with Chris..don't argue jake.." Zhan said and make pouts.</p>
<p>Chris doesn't want to help Jake but only for Zhan's sake, and to impress Zhan, he was doing it.</p>
<p>"Ok..at 5..get ready..I will take you " Chris said annoyingly</p>
<p>Jake didn't say anything but only rolled his eyes to another side.</p>
<p>"Ok, I'll be leaving...do practice well Zhan..fighting..." Chris said with a sweet smile on his face and continued " and you 2" said forcefully just to please Zhan.</p>
<p>After that Chris left.<br/>"Zhan..you know I don't like him...how could you ask him about it," Jake said</p>
<p>"You'll know later ..now let's finish the breakfast..we are going to late if we keep arguing as this" Zhan said</p>
<p>After that, they went to the dance practice hall where Yibo was already present and doing some killer dance moves with his assistance. Seeing the hot scene, Zhan's jaw dropped in shock and gulps his saliva.</p>
<p>"Wang Yibo is indeed too good at dancing and he is hot too," Jake said while he was also amused<br/>"Wang Yibo is indeed too good at dancing and he is hot too," Jake said while he was also amused.</p>
<p>Zhan felt a kind of possessive and jealous feeling inside him with all people who were present in that hall at that time.</p>
<p>"Ok guys..let's do the warm-ups and we'll do the main part," said Yibo</p>
<p>They practice for till 12 Am. Till then Xiao Zhan and Yibo barely interact and  Yibo barely looked at Zhan and cause of that Zhan felt a little sad. Yibo was acting too professional at that time and with Zhan also.</p>
<p>But Yibo kept stealing a glance from Zhan when Zhan wasn't looking. He was acting professional but deep down, his heart was burning. Seeing Zhan dancing in front of him and not able to do anything was really hard for Yibo tho he was known as a self controller, his every sense stops working when it comes to Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>After the dance practice, Zhan was leaving for his room but one person pulled him in the room and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Yi. .yibo" Zhan said</p>
<p>"How many times I have to tell you.. don't seduce me.." Yibo said while his intense eyes gaze killing Xiao Zhan already.</p>
<p>"But..but..when did I??. Zhan was shocked cause it's 3rd-time Yibo asking him, not to seduce him and the thing is Zhan never knew where and when he seduced Yibo?. Unknowing the fact that even His Smile can seduce Yibo and not back ago, he was dancing with his moves in front of Yibo. Now we can all tell how Yibo was feeling at that time.</p>
<p>"........." Yibo breaths heavily</p>
<p>"I..iam sorry.." Zhan apologize him even tho he was not sure what wrong he did</p>
<p>"If you are really sorry ..Then hug me and make my nerves calm" Yibo directly told as Zhan can only control him/his emotions and break his control as well.</p>
<p>Without wasting any time..Zhan hugged Yibo tightly. Yibo made the grip tighter and leaned his whole body/strength on a Xiao Zhan. It caused  Zhan's back crashed on the wall. Yibo kept nuzzling his head in Zhan's neck and kept inhaling the body scent of Zhan.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling good??" asked Zhan</p>
<p>"........." keeps nuzzling more roughly</p>
<p>After 5 minutes of hug ..Yibo finally broke the hug. And kissed Zhan's forehead.</p>
<p>"Soon to be mine, "said Yibo while caressing his lips and the Mole under it.</p>
<p>"Hmmm??" Zhan was confused again</p>
<p>"Nothing..now go, freshen up and rest a bit and be ready at 6 pm... I will pick you up"</p>
<p>After that Zhan left from there by the secret door and Yibo went for his shoot.</p>
<p>At Hain Kaun's Office <br/>====================</p>
<p>Kaun was working on his laptop. suddenly someone called him..he looked at the phone, it was Cheng. Kaun picked up the call ASAP.</p>
<p>"Hello..finally you called him ..why you Are not receiving my call...are you feeling good right now? ?" Kaun asked as Cheng still ignoring Kaun.</p>
<p>"I wanna meet you," Cheng said</p>
<p>"Really?...ok I am coming to your office.."</p>
<p>"No need...I will send you the address..."</p>
<p>"Ok..I wi.." Cheng cut the call without letting Kaun finish.</p>
<p>Cheng was happy.it's the first time Cheng called Kaun to meet him outside rather than his office.</p>
<p>Kaun hurridly reached the place. IT was a restaurant, a really fancy one. Kaun searched the table where Cheng might be sitting.</p>
<p>"Sir this way.." one of the waiter lead Kaun to his way<br/>"over there, sir. ..that table" Kaun was totally confused. That table was decorated with flowers there was 1 bottle of rich wine and red roses. Kaun confusedly sat on the table</p>
<p>"Excuses me ..I think you might mistake me with the wrong person...I don't think this table belongs to me" Kaun said with a waiter</p>
<p>"No ..we are not..it's you sir..Mr.Jiang already sent your picture " waiter confidently said</p>
<p>Kaun called Cheng so many times but he didn't receive it...after a few minutes Zoey Meng came wearing a beautiful red gown, tipsy makeup and his hair curled up, trying to look mature enough.</p>
<p>after a few minutes, Zoey Meng came wearing a beautiful red gown, tipsy makeup and his hair curled up, trying to look mature enough        <br/>So Cheng was actually helping Zoey Meng to get close with Kaun. Facing the most hurtful feeling inside. He was confused about whether He was feeling for Zoey or Kaun but in both ways, he was hurt..deeply hurt.</p>
<p>"Kaun..may I sit here," Zoey asked and say down without waiting for Kaun's answer</p>
<p>"Zoey??.. Why are you here...and where is Cheng ??"  Asked Kaun</p>
<p>"Oh Chneg..he left already ..he was not feeling good so he left..don't worry he is fine now," Zoey said</p>
<p>"But why all this decoration..did Cheng took you here for a date??" Kaun asked as his heartbeat faster thinking of it.</p>
<p>"No..No..not like that ...we are just friends kaun.," Zoey said and opened the wine bottle and poured on the glasses and handed one to Kaun.</p>
<p>"Let's make a tossed" Zoey tossed it when Kaun was still unstable with the situations and feeling a little awkward.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Zoey but I have to leave"</p>
<p>"No..Kaun ..stop..actually I want to tell you something," Zoey said as his white cheeks became pink-red.</p>
<p>"Not now..we will talk about this later. I have to talk with Cheng about something.." said Kaun</p>
<p>"Wait..wait ..Kaun ..KAUN" Zoey tried.. to stop Kaun but left already with woried face.</p>
<p>Kaun Directly went to Cheng's office.<br/>Cheng was standing in front of the window. Whenever he is sad, he loves to sit/stand in front of the window and stare at the blue sky.</p>
<p>Kaun grabbed Cheng with the tight grip<br/>"How  can you do this?" And turned Cheng towards him. Tears rolled down from cheng's left eyes. After seeing this Kaun widen his eyes and suddenly hugged Cheng tightly</p>
<p>"Why you are doing this?..you love Zoey ..then Why ?? Kaun asked</p>
<p>"..........." didn't say anything..</p>
<p>"No need to hurt yourself, Cheng..."</p>
<p>"Cause  she..she..lo..loves you Kaun," Cheng said in a breathy crying voice</p>
<p>"I Know.," Kaun said in a straight voice</p>
<p>"You knew that Zoey loves you ??" Asked Cheng while breaking the hug with surprised eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do...I knew it from the beginning but  I was not sure until when she was 16, she wrote a letter for me to confess and put it on my book...I read it but later I saw she took that later... but she didn't know that I read the latter already at that time. I always treat her like my little sister and nothing more than that and I will always treat her as my little sister " Kaun said</p>
<p>"You knew it ...you KNEW it but never told me before ..why..why?? You knew I like Zoey Meng then why didn't you tell me earlier. " Cheng said in an angry tone</p>
<p>"First listen to me...I .." Cheng cut Kaun in between and pushed him</p>
<p>"I don't want to listen..just go away from here..." Cheng started to cry more as he felt betrayed.No matter how much Cheng tries to ignore Kaun but deep down he knew Kaun is the only one who always stands beside him. Cheng never expects this from Kaun.</p>
<p>"Please...Cheng ..listen to me..let me explain." Kaun was trying to hug cheng but Cheng keeps pushing him.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell you cause I don't want you to be hurt after knowing the fact"</p>
<p>"But what about now....it didn't hurt this much if you told me before..but now ....it hurts more..." Cheng said in a crying voice</p>
<p>"Just Goo..do you even understand what does it feels when a person you love, loves another..do you??" Cheng finally pushed Kaun really hard</p>
<p>'"I DO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, " Kaun said it in on the breath.</p>
<p>After the confession, Cheng widens his eyes as his heart starts to beat faster. There was a few minutes silent after this.</p>
<p>Kaun went closer to Cheng who keeps starting Kaun in disbelief. Kaun grabbed Cheng's waist and pulled him closer leaving a little gap between them. Cheng didn't protest cause he was not in the situation to realize the fact the Hai Kaun grabbing him and they are really close, Cheng is in shock right now but tears are still rolling down on his face.</p>
<p>"I love you Cheng ...there is No one who understands the better this feeling when the love of your life loves another," Kaun said. Cheng still looking at Kaun without saying any words. His eyes are tired already his lips are stopped trembling that moment.</p>
<p>Kaun couldn't stop himself and kissed Cheng on his lips while pulling him closer, leaving no gap between them. Cheng didn't kiss him back but he didn't protest as well. He closes his eyes and felt the kiss.</p>
<p>Cheng still didn't react..he was in a shock phase and he was fighting with the inner battle, whether he loves Kaun or not.but the way Kaun kissing his lips, he was feeling really good and relief. He loses his body strength But suddenly something strick his mind he opened his eyes wide open and pushed him Kaun and made him stumble and left the place without saying any word.</p>
<p>So many thoughts are running in cheng's brain he was asking himself "why it felt good when Kaun kissed me? why I let him do it? why didn't I stopped him?, why Kaun's touch always makes my heart race??..don't I love Zoey?? Or I love...no ..no" Cheng's inner thoughts</p>
<p>Zoey Meng was witnessing everything from behind the door with tears in her eyes " I'm sorry Cheng but I can't be anyone's and I can't share Kaun with anyone as well"</p>
<p>Its 5 pm and Chris and Jake heading to the shopping mall in Chris's car.</p>
<p>"What an awful choice "jake said</p>
<p>"What do you mean..??"</p>
<p>"Your car's design is really boring," jake said, Although Chris was driving "Hongqi L5" which is the most expensive car in china, Chris just want to annoy Chris as much he can and he continued "it's my bad luck that I have to come with you to shop..with the person who is tasteless in choosing things."</p>
<p>Chris stops his car " I'm also not interested to be here with YOU...I only agree to come because of Zhan " said Chris</p>
<p>" Same here," Jake said and get out of the car cause they already reached the shopping mall.</p>
<p>Chris had no choice but to following jake like a lost puppy.</p>
<p>jake was little moddy and does things with his own serial world..it's been an hour already and he didn't buy anything yet he almost checked every shop.</p>
<p>"Are you going to buy something or not..i have so many important works to do than this" Chris said annoyingly </p>
<p>"Then go ..who is stopping you," Jake said while smirking cause he knew Chris will never leave him like this cause Zhan would be upset with Chris if Chris will do something like that so he knew Chris won't do it.</p>
<p>" YOU...you know it very well right"...Chris went to much closer to jake and jake also went closer to Chris "yes I know and I will annoy you cause I don't like you" said jake, while there face is only 2 inches apart from each other.</p>
<p>Chris went to much closer to jake and jake also went closer to Chris "yes I know and I will annoy you cause I don't like you" said jake, while there face is only 2 inches apart from each other<br/>"Same here... I don't.....mfff.." there are so many people on the mall ..suddenly one random mid-aged woman pushed Chris accidentally and Chris's lips crashed on jake lips. Both widen their eyes and immediately parted their lips from each other.</p>
<p>"How could you??" Jake almost cried  </p>
<p>"It wasn't me ..someone pushed Me from behind" Chris tries to make Jake understand that he didn't do that by himself in a panic voice</p>
<p>"This is my first kiss...you steal my first kill.." jake covered his lips while his face is in shock</p>
<p>"It was your first kiss??... I am sorry I really didn't me..." Jake cuts Chris in between </p>
<p>" I wanna go back...TAKE ME BACK" jake cried</p>
<p>After that Chris took Jake back to the studio dorm. On the way back to Studio Dorm. They didn't even talk to each other .it was a really awkward ride for them, both remained silent and didn't dare to talk to each other. </p>
<p>Jake close himself in his room and started to caress his lips " My First kiss... I have been saving it for my first love..that jerk stole it..He stole my first kiss" jake cried like a baby. In the other room, Chris was silently listening to jake, crying as he already opened the secret door.</p>
<p>Chris wants to console Jake but at this time he thinks it's better to let him handle the situation by himself so he again closed the door and locked it behind him.</p>
<p>Chris also gets really strange after kissing Jake and knowing the fact that he is jake's first-ever kiss, his heart unknowingly started to beat faster. Being a Bi, He kissed many girls and boys in his life but with jake, he got some strange and awkward feelings which are he never felt with anyone.</p>
<p>"Strange," said Chris</p>
<p>Back to 6 pm</p>
<p>============</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is really excited about tonight. He wanted to dress nicely cause this is the first time he is going out with Wang Yibo. He was singing and dancing while doing his stuff. His heart is filled with joy and happiness today but still, there is nervousness as well. </p>
<p>he looked at the watch it's 5:55 pm. He hurriedly went to the main gate where wang Yibo already waiting for him. One thing was sure that he was in time so Zhan sighs in relief.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan was looking really cute the wang Yibo couldn't resist his cuteness<br/>Xiao Zhan was looking really cute the wang Yibo couldn't resist his cuteness. " You are looking really cute," Yibo said... Xiao Zhan get shy while looking down with a firm smile o his face " Thanks..and you too..looking ..re..really handsome" xiao Zhan said while narrowing the last word cause he was too shy at this moment,</p>
<p>really handsome" xiao Zhan said while narrowing the last word cause he was too shy at this moment,<br/>Yibo opened the door for Xiao Zhan and drove him away. while driving Yibo was grabbing Zhan's hand all the time by his one hand while another hand is on the staring wheel.</p>
<p> while driving Yibo was grabbing Zhan's hand all the time by his one hand while another hand is on the staring wheel<br/>he was keep playing with Zhan's hand and kissing and sniffing another person's hand, time to time.</p>
<p>he was keep playing with Zhan's hand and kissing and sniffing another person's hand, time to time</p>
<p>"Yibo.."</p>
<p>"hmnnn" said while kissing his hand</p>
<p>"Why you ar.." Yibo cuts him in-between </p>
<p>"you will get you 'Because' of your very 'Why' when the time will come, " Yibo said as he already knew what Xiao Zhan was about to ask. After that Xiao Zhan smile in satisfaction tho he was feeling strange feeling in his stomach whenever Yibo kissing and playing with his hands.</p>
<p>Yibo stopped the car and open the door for Xiao Zhan. Yibo still holding Xiao Zhan's hand. He leads him to the beach. " You love the beach..right?? Yibo asked ..." YES, I really love the beach..its really peaceful. I love to come to the beach at night." Zhan said and Yibo smirked cause Yibo already knows that Xiao Zhan loves to come on the beach at night, That's why he took Xiao Zhan at the beach at night.</p>
<p>" Zhan said and Yibo smirked cause Yibo already knows that Xiao Zhan loves to come on the beach at night, That's why he took Xiao Zhan at the beach at night<br/>no too long Yibo leads Xiao Zhan into the middle of the beach<br/>no too long Yibo leads Xiao Zhan into the middle of the beach...Zhan can see there are two chairs with many decorative things around it.</p>
<p>"yibo..is that for us??" </p>
<p>"yes" Yibo smiles slightly and grab Zhan's hand which he refuses to leave till now. Yibo made him sit on the chair while pulling the Chair for Xiao Zhan. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan roamed his eyes on food on the table already.they looks so much delicious cause it's all Xiao Zhan's favorite foods. Zhan wants to attack the food but he decided to be more patient this time.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Yibo asked </p>
<p>"Yes ..this is so beautiful... I always wanted to have dinner on the beach in the night..and you fulfill my wish...Thanks, Yibo.." Zhan smiled too brightly </p>
<p>"Don't seduce me," Yibo said in a straight face but Zhan didn't ask anything cause he probably knows he is not going to have his answer so he remains silent.</p>
<p>"now eat your food and after that, I have a little surprise for you," said Yibo.</p>
<p>Zhan was too much over the hill at that time...First Yibo took him on the dinner date and now he still has the surprise for Zhan more than this. Zhan couldn't believe that this is happening for real.</p>
<p>After having dinner Xiao Zhan wanted to touch the water and feel it. So he grabs Yibo's hand and takes him on the edge of the river.</p>
<p>"Do you ever felt that feeling when the water touches your feet..you will feel too good and calm..it feels like they took all our pain.</p>
<p>"NO ..I have never tried," Yibo said</p>
<p>"Then today we will try it together" hands still connected</p>
<p>"Close your eyes," Zhan said</p>
<p>Yibo and Zhan both close his eyes. In a few seconds, water touched their feet and again and went back...At this time Xiao Zhan chuckled firmly and that made Yibo look at Zhan.</p>
<p>Yibo couldn't take off his eyes from the boy who is mesmerizingly beautiful and his smile makes him more beautiful than ever.</p>
<p>Zhan opened his eyes and looked at Yibo who is already looking at him. "Did you feel it ..??" Asked Zhan</p>
<p>"Hmnn," Yibo said. His all pain and sorrow vanished already but the reason is Zhan's smile and his presence, not the water layer.</p>
<p>"I told you" Zhan smiles</p>
<p>They both looked at each other's eyes and kinda lost in it. They stare at each other for more than 2 minutes without speaking any words. It seems like no one exists except them in this world.</p>
<p>"I love this feeling...being with you," Zhan said with a secure smile on his face.</p>
<p>Yibo clenched his fist tighter and pulled Zhan closer to him leaving no gap between them while grabbing Zhan's small waist. "What did you say?" Yibo asked as his lips touched the tip of Zhan's lips..."I...i..love being with you " Xiao Zhan said while their lips are touching, he got chills over his spin.</p>
<p>Yibo couldn't hold it back anymore. He tiltle Zhan's head slightly prevents him from crushing his nose against the other person's. Yibo kissed Zhan's cheek softly. They both focusing on each other only as their heartbeats are pounding like crazy.</p>
<p> They both focusing on each other only as their heartbeats are pounding like crazy<br/>Yibo pressed his lips against Zhan's. Zhan and Yibo both Closed their eyes as it heightens the intimacy between them.</p>
<p>For Xiao Zhan, this Is the first official kiss. He was on beyond with this his feelings.</p>
<p>Yibo keeps kissing Xiao Zhan while Xiao Zhan also kissed him back calmly. Yibo kissed his lips slowly, letting it last for a few seconds. Then slowly draw his lips away. Yibo directly looked at Zhan's eyes while breathing heavily and again smashed his lips on xiao Zhan's lips. Now he desperately kissing Zhan. Yibo opened his lips slightly and let out his tongue and desperately pushing Xiao Zhan's lips to get in. As a result, Xiao Zhan followed the suit and open his mouth and welcomed the warm tongue.</p>
<p> Yibo slightly varying the openness of Zhan's lips throughout the kiss. After that, their kiss became more deep and passionate. Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan's body towards him more and more and more closer. Yibo explores the other person's lips and tongue a bit with the tip of his tongue and but Zhan lips softly for a few seconds. Xiao Zhan let out the little moan which prevents Yibo more.</p>
<p>Yibo broke the kiss and grab Xiao Zhan's hand and lift him in a bridal style. Xiao Zhan's heartbeat beats really faster. For him it was really dreamy..it's like a dream for him that he never wants to wake up. Xiao Zhan buries his face on Yibo's chest when they reached crowded places cause of embarrassment but Yibo didn't even care about anyone around them.</p>
<p>Yibo put Xiao Zhan in his car and drove him to his house. All these times Yibo kept holding Zhan's hand and kissing them with his mouth open and keep licking his hand. Xiao Zhan hands are filled with Yibo's saliva</p>
<p>Zhan really felt strange about how madly Yibo was acting. Yibo slowly becoming aggressive and that was really too much for the moment but XiaoZhan ignores that thing at that time.</p>
<p>Yibo stopped the car and again lift him In a bridal style and went directly to his room. As long as they reached the room, Yibo threw Xiao Zhan Zhan the bed and start kissing him passionately. Xiao Zhan also kissed him back more passionately than ever while wrapping his around Yibo's neck. Yibo slide is tongue in Zhan's mouth. Yibo starts thrusting his tongue into another person's mouth. He was licking and biting Zhan's tongue and like.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo's head on his neck from his mouth as he was breathless<br/>Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo's head on his neck from his mouth as he was breathless. Yibo didn't stop for a second. He kissed under his and his jawline and his neck while Zhan was directing his head towards his neck. Yibo kept kissing, biting, and licking Xiao Zhan's neck. "Umm," Xiao Zhan moaned a little. He tried really hard to control his moans but he failed.</p>
<p> He tried really hard to control his moans but he failed<br/>Zhan was filled with pleasure and pain at the same time.He couldn't deny the fact that yibo feels too goo</p>
<p>? After few minutes of kissing,biting, licking, Yibo stopped his every movement and nuzzled his head on his neck and started to sniff xiao Zhan and inhaled the scent of Zhan's body. "why your body smell makes my heart go crazy.." Yibo said and slowly pulled his body downwards and rest his head on Zhan's chest. " I wanna stay like this Forever bunny..".</p>
<p>Zhan's breath echoing the room but as long as Yibo rests his head on his chest his breath, he felt relief as well.  He caressed Yibo's head " If you feel good like this then we can stay like this forever," Zhan said. Yibo tightens his hug as much as he can after hearing Zhan's words ' "Promise??"..." promise" said Zhan. </p>
<p>On The Studio Dorm </p>
<p>================</p>
<p>Chris just came out fro the bathroom while he heard a slight knock on the connecting door. he first ignored but later again he heard knock on the door as someone kept knocking from another side. Chris opened the door. He saw Jake was standing in front of him. Chris can clearly see the fear in his eyes. Jake was trembling. " what hap..." jake cut Chris in between </p>
<p>"Can I sleep with you tonight"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   ⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪</p>
<p>I feel like today's is a Kiss Day cause everyone getting their first kiss, I know Yizhan already had their first kiss but for Xiao Zhan, it's their officially first kiss. </p>
<p>I'm really sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Hope you are doing well. ILY &lt;3</p>
<p>                                      -Blworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The Story&lt;3</p>
<p>=================</p>
<p>"Can I sleep with you? "Jake said while holding his blanket</p>
<p>Chris can clearly see that Jake is shaking and his eyes are filled with fear. Chris first let him in and close the door behind them. He made jake sit on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me what happens?" Chris was really worried at that time</p>
<p>"I ..I heard so..some noise."</p>
<p>"What noise .."</p>
<p>"..I ..don't ..know but I don't like when unnecessary sound come, out of nowhere at night" jake still shaking a bit but less than before</p>
<p>"Are you really scared of ghost..cause as I remember, yesterday I said there are ghosts here??" Chris asked</p>
<p>"OF..ofcourse not.....I...I just don't like... ..stop asking me questions and let me sleep here" Jake said as he wants to hide his phobia.</p>
<p>Chris deep down already understands why jake was acting..he wants to play with him "oh my god what's behind you??" Chris said just to scare jake. Jake suddenly widen his eyes and jumps and hug Chris as much as tightly he can. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa.....WHAT'S THERE SAVE ME" .."Oh ..I'm sorry it's your shadow... I thought.." Chris smirked but his smirk disappears as long as he noticed the tight embrace. He suddenly started to feel strange.</p>
<p>Jake separates himself from Chris." Don't mess around with me" jake said annoyingly</p>
<p>"Ok ..now sleep," Chris says while pointing his index finger towards the bed.</p>
<p>"I ..I'm not going to share a bed with you..I'm.sleeping on the couch," Jake said as he didn't want to share the bed with Chris cause jake thinks of him as a playboy. </p>
<p>"Umm ok..now go to sleep," Chris said and went to the bed and slept and jake slept on the couch.</p>
<p>After some minutes Chris noticed some movements on his bed and turned around to look. He saw Jake was sleeping on the edge of the bed. It feels like Jake doesn't want to touch Chris at any cost. Chris laughed silently and keeps pretending to be asleep.</p>
<p>By the time passing, jake slowly getting closer to Chris and jake stopped when he was about to touch Chris. Jake still doesn't want to touch Chris but his fear wouldn't let him sleep alone and far from someone. After then they sleep peacefully.</p>
<p>At Wang Yibo House<br/>==================</p>
<p>Yibo still resting his head on Zhan's chest and Zhan keeps caressing Yibo's hair.</p>
<p>"Wait. I bought something for you...forget to give you" Yibo said as he gets up and headed to his car and brought something in his hand.</p>
<p>He came up with a big chocolate box. Full of chocolate. Smiled appeared on Zhan's face. " here you..take this...and.." Yibo wasn't finished taking but Xiao Zhan already unwrapped one chocolate bar and start eating it so deliciously.</p>
<p>Seeing Xiao Zhan eating chocolate and licking the corner of his mouth, that driving Yibo crazy.</p>
<p>"I also want," Yibo said with a straight face but he was burning inside</p>
<p>"Here.. take it" Zhan offers him his half chocolate bar while smiling sweetly..sweetly than the chocolate.</p>
<p>"No..I want from there," Yibo said while pointing his finger on Zhan's lips which are covered with full of chocolates.</p>
<p>Without waiting for any answer, Yibo attacks his prey. He hopelessly sucked Zhan's lips, sucking every single chocolate liquid from his lips leaving now stain of it. Yibo thurst his tongue in Zhan's mouth as he found a small amount of chocolate still in his mouth. He now starts sucking his tongue and sucks every chocolate from Zhan's mouth. Yibo keeps sucking as licking Zhan's tongue and lips even there is no chocolate left.</p>
<p>Yibo breaks the kiss " I want more..but from your mouth" Yibo said while unwrapping chocolates and let it eaten by Zhan. Zhan smiled and eat chocolate. Again Yibo attack as soon as he took the chocolate in his mouth.</p>
<p>Yibo sucked Xiao Zhan's mouth as much as he can. He keeps licking and sucking. Yibo inserts his tongue lightly into Zhan's mouth and lets it dance with another person's tongue while melting the chocolate inside their mouth. And after that sucking every bit of the chocolate from Zhan's mouth.</p>
<p>They have been kissing for a while, Now Yibo is getting a little more adventurous. In between kisses Yibo gently bites Zhan's lower lip, letting his teeth graze Zhan's lip as he pulls away. They continuously kissed each other until they finished 3 bars of chocolates and that's a huge amount of chocolate for eating at a time. Although Yibo was the one who ate/sucked/licked the chocolate more.</p>
<p>There was no stain of chocolate in Zhan's mouth cause Yibo sucked every bit of it, but little sweetness still lingering in his lips. Yibo broke the kisses and started to nuzzled his head on Zhan's neck and inhalled his body scent.</p>
<p>Yibo again rests his head on Zhan's chest while topping him. A moment of silence., Their breath echoing the room but slowly it decreases.</p>
<p>"Zhan..??" Yibo said in a raspy voice</p>
<p>" Hmm..??"</p>
<p>"I don't know what future have for us..but for now I wanna live every moment with you..everyday i wanna feel your love.. every day I want you in front of my eyes.. every day I wanna sniff your smell.. every day I wanna hold you tight and stay like this forever..I.., now i can't imagine my life without you Zhan..from the first day when I first saw you and till this day..my I have loved you and will love you forever and" Yibo lifts his head and looked at Xiao Zhan who was already he asleep.</p>
<p>Yibo smiled and kissed his forehead "I love you bunny" Yibo kissed his swollen lips and again rest his head on Zhan's chest and after a few minutes Yibo also fell asleep.</p>
<p>At The Studio Dorm<br/>=================</p>
<p>Chris woke up first as found someone is clinging on his body like a small child. Jake's arms are wrapping Chris's body while his head is resting on Chris's shoulder. Chris couldn't stop staring at Jake. "Bad mouthed jake sleeping like a baby and he is looking too cute while sleeping..." Chris smiles, He slowly leans closer to Jake, looking at the details on jake's face. There was a little saliva on jake's cheek. "Still sleeping like a child" Chris smiles as he wiped saliva from jake's cheek and corner his mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly jake opens his eyes. He got shocked as he saw Chris's face really close to him. "What the hell..what are you  doing ??"</p>
<p>"Trying to rape you..but I don't think you are my type so I'm letting you go" Chris gets up from the bed and winked at Jake and then gets inside the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Idiot.." jake gets up and went to his room.</p>
<p>""""":</p>
<p>Yibo had the shoot in the early morning that's why he dropped Zhan in the studio dorm and left from there. Zhan was resting in his room, someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Zhanzhan open the door.," Jake said</p>
<p>"What happen Jake..." Zhan said as he opened the door already</p>
<p>"Ok ..I know I shouldn't be interfering in someone's personal life ..but where were you last night??" Jake said while entering the room and sit the sofa.</p>
<p>"I..I...actually..I was.." Zhan shutters</p>
<p>"What you ?? I called you last night but you didn't receive and when I came here..your room was locked"</p>
<p>"I...actually I..was ..with ..uhh.." Zhan shutters as he faces turn into a red chili</p>
<p>"You are with Yibo last night..isn't it ?? " jake said</p>
<p>"How do you know??"</p>
<p>"I know everything...anyway what's up with you guys..is there anything going on..do Yibo like you ?" Jake asked</p>
<p>"Umm...I don't know jake..as you know I'm fanboying him for many years and I really love him but not sure he likes me or not..he didn't confess yet...but his action seems like he likes me too...I can't say anything right now "</p>
<p>"Oh..ok.I thought my friend already lost his virginity last night " jake laughs</p>
<p>"Jake..stop it" Zhan slaps on jake's shoulder</p>
<p>"Anyway, why you called me yesterday..anything important??"</p>
<p>"No..no..nothing important...I just wanted to see you" jake said. Yesterday he called Xiao Zhan and came to his room cause he was scared and wanted to sleep with Xiao Zhan but when He didn't find Xiao Zhan in his room..his only choice was Chris cause he was not familiar with other ones.</p>
<p>2days later <br/>===========</p>
<p>Everyone is getting ready for their performance. Xiao Zhan was also getting ready for his performance.<br/>*buzz* someone text Zhan</p>
<p>YIBO { Come to my changing room..quick}</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiled and headed towards Yibo's changing room. He was about to knock the door but Yibo suddenly opened the door, pulled him in, shut the door, pressed him against the wall, and smashed his lips against Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>Yibo harshly kissed Xiao Zhan. He inserts his tongue inside Zhan's mouth and played with another tongue. He keeps sucking his lips like it's a lollipop. Not only he sucked Zhan's lips but started to lick them desperately. He deliberately rubbed his wood on Xiao Zhan wood.  <br/>"Uhhh.." Xiao Zhan moaned a bit as He followed every movement of Yibo and let him do whatever HE wants to do with him.</p>
<p>Yibo stop kissing Xiao Zhan and moved his lips on Zhan's neck and starts to lick, bite, suck and kiss them like a mad person ( I named it cocktail kiss &gt;_&lt;) .</p>
<p>"Uhhhhhh" Xiao Zhan moaned loudly as he felt certain pain in his neck.</p>
<p>"Yi. .Yibo..what you did ..there " Zhan asked</p>
<p>"Its a hickey...I gave you a hickey..I marked you" Yibo proudly smirked</p>
<p>"Hi..hicky?..but Yibo in a few minutes I have to perform on stage..everyone will notice.." Zhan said</p>
<p>"That's what I want...." Yibo said</p>
<p>"What do you mean ??"</p>
<p>"Nothing...I have to go now..give your best..don't forget 1 person will get eliminate today..best of luck Zhan" Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan's forehead and pecked his lips quickly and left the room.</p>
<p>Yibo wants everyone to know that Zhan already belongs to someone and for the left a hickey and marked Xiao Zhan. Yibo becoming more and more possessive day by day. Sometimes he even feels jealous of Jake.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan stands in front of the mirror and sees the red mark on his neck which was quite big. He caressed the mark and smiled. "You don't have to mark me Yibo...I am yours and will be yours forever" Xiao Zhan said.</p>
<p>Now its Xiao Zhan's turn to perform. He gets up on the stage and starts to sing called "Be A Man" from the X-Nine band. He danced while singing...when He was dancing Chris saw the red mark on his neck as he was watching Xiao Zhan from the control room. There is a big LED TV and when the camera zoomed in Xiao Zhan, Chris saw the red marks on Zhan's neck. "Is that hickey??.. it means he is taken already..no no ..it must be scratch.." Chris shook his head.</p>
<p>In the middle of the Act suddenly Xiao Zhan did some random steps which weren't the part of the choreography. Xiao Zhan winked at Yibo and at looks like It was a part of the choreography but only Yibo and Xiao Zhan knew it wasn't the part of the choreography.</p>
<p> Xiao Zhan winked at Yibo and at looks like It was a part of the choreography but only Yibo and Xiao Zhan knew it wasn't the part of the choreography<br/>Yibo lifts his eyebrows and amused about the bold action by Zhan. "You gonna regrate later.," Yibo said with his intense gaze.</p>
<p>where on the other side, Chris was noticing Zhan's every movement and he felt something is there between Yibo and Zhan<br/>where on the other side, Chris was noticing Zhan's every movement and he felt something is there between Yibo and Zhan.</p>
<p>Zhan performed really well, Everyone was impressed by his dance and singing.</p>
<p>After everyone's performance result announced and Jake, Xiao Zhan, and another boy were safe but 1 buy got eliminated from their team. It was a mixed result of judges and hurt plus audience. That day every 1 person for eliminated from each team.</p>
<p>  *********</p>
<p>"Hello...Cheng..can we meet?" Zoey asked</p>
<p>"What happens...what do you want from me now ?" Cheng asked</p>
<p>"I have something to confess ..please Cheng..it's really important.." Zoey begged</p>
<p>"Ok ..I'm coming "</p>
<p>Cheng and Zoey met in the restaurants. Both are sitting exactly opposite, facing each other.</p>
<p>"Tell me..what do you want from me now..?" Cheng asked</p>
<p>"I will directly come to the point Cheng..." a moment of silence and Zoey continued " I want to give Us a chance," Zoey said</p>
<p>"What do you mean by...giving US a chance ??" Cheng asked confusedly</p>
<p>"I..I ..means...I....you..and me..can We start again??..freshly...I wanna know you better.. let's be in a relationship" Zoey said.</p>
<p>Cheng was shocked. Did he heard it right?? Did Zoey really said that?... For Cheng ..he was waiting For this moment for ages.  "Are..you sure ..I mean ..you love Kaun right ??"</p>
<p>"I lOVED kaun..but now I'm tired Cheng..he never loved me back ..he always treats me like his sister..but it's enough...I m tired of trying...I want to move on Cheng...."  a moment of silence as tears rolled down from her eyes.</p>
<p>She wiped the tears and continued " I really want to move on..and for the I have to love someone else..and You are a good friend of mine...I can trust you with my eyes closed..I know you will never take advantage of me..and You are a really good person.I really wanna know you better as my partner " Zoey said...Cheng was just staring at Zoey Meng.</p>
<p>"Cheng I know you like me.."</p>
<p>"You know..ho. .how ..did someone told you ??" Cheng said as doubted Kaun for this.</p>
<p>"No..No one told me..I just know and it seems like I m right.." Zoey smiled</p>
<p>"..Cheng??" </p>
<p>"Hmmm"</p>
<p>"Can you be my boyfriend from today ??" Zoey asked without hesitation.</p>
<p>Cheng didn't utter a word..this Is the moment he has been waiting and it's finally happening but from deep down he wasn't feeling happy as he supposed to feel. His heart wasn't beating fast as it supposed to beat.</p>
<p>"Cheng..??" Zoey Meng's voice jerked him from inside.</p>
<p>"I will...let's be in a relationship..I'm ready," Cheng said while smiling but his smile wasn't clear at all.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Cheng.." Zoey said while grabbing Cheng's hand.</p>
<p>"From now on we are in a relationship..you are my boyfriend now...don't dare to think about anyone else..let's take our first picture together as a couple, " Zoey Meng said as she meant her every word and clicked the picture with Cheng.</p>
<p>After that Cheng got a call from his manager as there was an emergency meeting come up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Zoey but I have to go ..it's urgent.," Cheng said</p>
<p>"Its alright baby..you can go..don't miss me too much...I love you" Zoey said.</p>
<p>"Thank Zoey... I...I love..you.." Cheng replied to her and left from there.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Cheng but I have to play with your feeling...I will never stop loving Kaun...I can do anything to have him in my life..and for that, I have to get rid of you from his life, and only then I  can have him.." Zoey said with her dark smile.</p>
<p>Zoey really planned everything...She never loved Cheng. But just to keep Cheng far from Kaun, She played this game.</p>
<p>Zoey quickly unlocked her phone and open IG and posted their picture with the caption " first picture as a couple, ILY❤"</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Kaun got a notification on his phone..he quickly checked it and he saw the post that Zoey Meng posted. His world just stopped their..reading the caption over and over again in disbelief...Tears started to fall down from his eyes. He broke down from deep inside. REALLY HURTFUL FEELING.</p>
<p>********<br/>On the studio dorm</p>
<p>Everyone already dined and went to sleep in their room. Zhan also went to his room. Zhan was happy cause he really made it through the next round.</p>
<p>Suddenly one familiar hand grab his waist and pulls him as much as the closer.</p>
<p>"YIbo.." Zhan smiles</p>
<p>"Why I have to warn you, again and again, that, don't seduce me..you will regrate. .I have been holding myself..don't make me lose my control and make you plead and beg." Yibo said</p>
<p>"You mean the wink??" Xiao Zhan smiled and winked at him again "like this " Zhan said unknown that he is messing around with beast.</p>
<p>"You mean the wink??" Xiao Zhan smiled and winked at him again "like this " Zhan said unknown that he is messing around with beast<br/>Yibo threw Xiao Zhan in bed and start kissing him. He desperately kissed Xiao Zhan, made him out of breath.yibo took his hand inside Zhan's t-shirt and started to play with the cherry on the cake. With his left-hand Yibo rubbed his hands on Zhan's nipples while his lip still kissing another person's lips.</p>
<p>"Uhmm" Zhan moaned while kissing. YIBO pinched the nipples and rubbed it in between his thumb and index finger. This action made Xiao Han curled up and he squeeze his abdomen he opened his legs so that Yibo could fit home perfectly.</p>
<p>Yibo pulled Zhan's t-shirt up, making him naked from the front, leaving his nipples seeable. Yibo moves his lips from Xiao Zhan's lips to his nipples. He licked the nipples slowly but later he speeds up, licking the cherry desperately.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan almost lost his sense.. it's getting unbearable slowly. "Yiboo..sl..slow ..down..please" Zhan pleaded but Yibo ignored his pleading and keep nibbling. Yibo now starts to suck the cherry slowly while his hand keeps rubbing another nipple. Yibo sucked the nipples like he is thirsty for many years and now finally he gets to drink. It feels like Yibo is really into it and there is no turning back.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan couldn't bear the pleasure and pain together. His whole body is heated up and the warm sensation is taking all over his body. He wrapped his legs around Yibo's waist and to cling himself while pulling Yibo's lower part.</p>
<p>"Yi...Yibo..please ..uh. .ple. .please umm..stop it..I..am..sorry..ahh..I ..won't..tease you..." xiao Zhan pleased but instead of leaving his prey, he bites Xiao Zhan's nipples really hard. "Ahhhh" Xiao Zhan Moaned and threw his head back and press it hard on the pillow.<br/>"I have Warned you...but you didn't listen..you seduced me now it's your duty to calm my nerves," Yibo said while his hard object keeps rubbing around on Xiao Zhan's thighs.</p>
<p>Yibo sits on edge of the bed while made xiao zhan kneel in front of him. Yibo title Xiao Zhan chin and kiss him gently on his lips; Slowly guiding him down and down and finally his face only inches apart from Yibo's Crotch. Yibo slowly lead Xiao Zhan's head on his crotch and rubbed his head on his hard object from outside while his hands are guiding another person's head.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan widens his eyes..his face can clearly feel how hard the object is getting. He wasn't sure whether he is ready for this kind of activity or not but that times nothing was sensible.</p>
<p>"Unbottom my pants," Yibo said with his raspy deep voice and Xiao Zhan obeyed him. His hands are shaking but still he able to unbutton the pants and slowly pulls it down. Xiao Zhan eyes almost popped out as he saw how big the crotch is. He felt it before but this is the first time he was witnessing the pleasuring object.</p>
<p>"Now suck it" Yibo literally ordered him to do it. Xiao Zhan slowly leans his head closer to crotch and put Yibo's boner in his mouth. Zhan was surprised how exciting this was. The swollen head felt huge in his mouth and extremely smooth. It made his erection absolutely rigid.</p>
<p>Zhan slowly started to suck it. Yibo didn't let out the moan but right now he is feeling too good. Xiao Zhan soft tongue, tickling his small brother.</p>
<p>Xiao zhan licking sucking the tip of the object but he didn't let the whole object on his mouth. Yibo was losing his control and hold Xiao Zhan's head and start to thrust Zhan's head on his hard object while letting his whole object in Xiao Zhan's mouth. Zhan choked, Yibo's small brother touching his throat. Zhan visions became blurry as his eyes are tearing. Xiao Zhan was kept following the hand's direction of Yibo, desperately sucking and licking the object.</p>
<p>A few minutes of blowjob, Yibo almost reached the climax and he quickly pulled Xiao Zhan mouth, and Yibo grab Zhan's right hand and placed it on his crotch and start jerking it while guiding Zhan's hand...In few strokes, Yibo's sperm-filled semen pulsed out in short bursts that went an inch in the air and then slopped down over both(Yizhan) hands.</p>
<p>Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan and kisses him for a minute and clean Zhan's hands with the tissue paper and then his. after that, he pulled xiao zhan in hi embrace and sniff his compelling scent again.</p>
<p>"Now you dare not seduce me next time..and if you do..then be ready to pay the price," Yibo said while tightening the hug.</p>
<p>For Xiao Zhan, it's a really new experience and surprisingly he enjoys every bit of it. He never dares to seduce Yibo again but deep down in his heart, he wants to seduce him again and again. He wants to feel the Euphoric feeling he just felt with Yibo. "What if I say I want to seduce you every day??..What if I say I wanna fell this feeling again?? What if I say I stay like this forever with you ??" Zhan's thoughts as he was too embarrassed to say these words out loud. </p>
<p>Zhan didn't reply as he hugged Yibo tightly and fell asleep in his embrace.</p>
<p>"What if I say, I want you to seduce me like this everyday?? What if I say, I want to feel this feeling every time?? What if I say, I wanna stay like this forever with you ?? And What if say that i wanna Marry You??" Yibo said and he also fell asleep.</p>
<p>                                                       ***********************</p>
<p>This time short Chapter...Hope you like it and enjoy reading it... I didn't put many pictures in this Chapter cause I am not able to do it. My phone isn't working and because of that, I am having a hard time.</p>
<p>and please leave your perspective and point out my mistakes... I will appreciate &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank You...Hope you are doing well...Stay safe, Stay healthy/</p>
<p>                                                        -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The Story 💙💚<br/>================</p>
<p>*Phone rings*</p>
<p>"Hello.," Yibo said</p>
<p>" Hello sir, we found out something," said Yibo's detective </p>
<p>Yibo slowly put Xiao Zhan's head on the pillow from his chest on slowly make him sleep without waking him up, placed a Kiss on his forehead, and went to the balcony to talk.</p>
<p>" What did you find out??"</p>
<p>"Sir... Your brother knows Jiang Cheng from many years, and as our investigation and sources,  this 1 year, they became closer and often meets and it seems like Your brother also close with Cheng's family." </p>
<p>" Are you sure? ...if you are not doing your job properly then trust me I will sue you very drastically" said Yibo as he still has no guts to face the reality. He doesn't want to accept the fact that his own brother backstabbing him for a very long time.</p>
<p>" We are extremely precise sir..we did the researched in a serious tone and every information we have is very true..Although Mr.xiao was in America those days so we have our doubts that your brother really knows zhan or not" </p>
<p>Yibo's sighs in relief " That means Kaun Gege didn't know about zhan from the beginning, right??"</p>
<p>" No sir..we can't tell this accurately as we are still investigating on this matter. As he is already really close with Cheng and his Family so there are slight chances that he might know or even heard of Mr. Xiao when he is not here in China " said the Detective.</p>
<p>"Then investigate and come with me with accurate answers .." After that Yibo cut the call as his hands are shaking. </p>
<p>Suddenly Zhan hugged him from behind wrapping his both hands on Yibo's waist. " what happened Yibo??.. You sound really stressed." Said Zhan. Yibo turns around and hugs him back tightly. " Morning " Yibo said and kissed his forehead. " Morning Yibo" zhan said as he was smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>"Bunny??'"</p>
<p>" Yes..?" </p>
<p>" Why you went to America last year??"</p>
<p>"How do you know about this??"Zhan asked</p>
<p>" Just answer me or I'll kiss you to death" </p>
<p>"OK..ok. Actually..Cheng Gege wants me to study there.. I really didn't want to go but don't know why but suddenly Gege sent me America to study."</p>
<p>"But why suddenly he sent you America in the middle of your university days..if it was for your better study facilities then I doubt cause It only harms your study."</p>
<p>" I know that's what I said to him but he said he arranged everything for me there and I won't face any problem with my study..." Xiao rest his head on Yibo's chest and continued " But i doubt that he send me America for another reason" said zhan</p>
<p>" What was the reason??" </p>
<p>" YOU.." zhan said.</p>
<p>Yibo pulled him from his hug and stared him in shock'.." Me? .. what's with me?..and he knows me??"</p>
<p>" Yes, you..and yes, He knows you and that's because of me cause, I have soo many pictures of your on all over my room wall..and I daily talk with your pictures," Zhan said and again hide his head on Yibo's chest cause of embarrassment. Yibo smiled forgetting the main point.." YOU have my picture on your wall?. you like me this much??' asked yibo</p>
<p>" Of course....  "Zhan said<br/>Yibo pulled him from the hug and suddenly smashed his lips against zhan and sucks them for a while and spare them as zhan was breathless.</p>
<p>"But why the cause of me ??" Yibo asked as he again remembered the main point.</p>
<p>" Do you remember that night at the restaurant when you suddenly felt sick and cancelled your show at the very last moment??" asked zhan. Yibo smiled firmly as he remembered that first meeting with each other. " Yes i remember every bit of it," said Yibo with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>" Yes that day..cause you cancelled your show, I was soo sad and i drank for the first time and got wasted..after that i couldn't remember anything. when I woke up in the morning I got to know that Cheng Gege picked me up from the restaurant and he was too much angry but didn't scold me but he forced him to go America, after that and in a weak, he sent me  America," said zhan</p>
<p>"So After that day..he suddenly acted weirdly and sent you America ??" </p>
<p>" Yes..but why you suddenly wanna know about the reason??" zhan asked confusedly.</p>
<p>" Nothing..i just wanna know everything about you bunny.." Yibo gently kissed him on his lips and his forehead and continued " And most important thing, I don't like it when people try to hide what's mine from me .. if someone will do it..they will surely gonna pay the price " said Yibo with a stern voice.</p>
<p>Xiao zhan didn't understand what Yibo was really trying to say .. " What about me..what if one day I will hide what's yours from you..would you treat me the same way??' asked zhan... Yibo threw xiao zhan in bed and topped him as his intense glare already killing zhan.  " Don't ever utter these words from your mouth or I will kiss you forever and won't allow you to talk" said yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo kissed xiao zhan and sucked making him breathless. Yibo break the kiss and nuzzled his head on Zhan's neck and inhaled the compelling  and addictive scent." Just let me sniff your scent..that would pay the price but if you really cross the limits then my heart won't allow me to spare you with this little price like this as I want more than this." Yibo smirked.</p>
<p>Xiao zhan became red as tomato..he quickly ran and get inside the bathroom. Yibo smiled " Only if you know, You are the most important thing in my life and YOU are MINE..how can you hide yourself from me??" Yibo smiled but suddenly his smile disappeared." Or if you try to separate yourself from me then trust me, Zhan I won't spare you either..you will surely gonna pray the price cause i want what's mine and I can't tolerate even if you try to hide yourself from me, Zhan...You can't run away from me ..Never" Yibo smiled darkly.</p>
<p>After that yibo checked his Ig and he suddenly saw the Zoey Meng post, the picture of her and Cheng along with the caption. Yibo widens his eyes as he already knows how much Zoey meng loves his brother Kaun. Zoey Meng shared his feelings with yibo a long time ago tho Yibo Never shared about Xiao zhan with Zoey. Yibo neither support her feeling nor disagree with her. </p>
<p>"What the...what happened suddenly?? that you change your mind Zoey??.. as long as I know you..you won't give up on things this easily.. not on my Brother at least ...And Cheng?? how come you also know him?? " Yibo thinks </p>
<p>Yibo quickly massaged Zoey. YIBO(I'm coming ..wanna talk about something .)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding out about Xiao Zhan, Yibo lost on zhan as he was investing his full time on zhan and literally forgetting about other things ..even his best friend Zoey. Yibo now started to see only Xiao zhan ..nonthing more than that.</p>
<p>******<br/>At Zoey Meng Store</p>
<p>================</p>
<p>Yibo went inside when Zoey meng was working with the staff. Zoey came running and hugged Yibo tightly as he saw yibo entering the room. "Finally..where have you been dumbo??" Zoey meng said .."Im suffocating..leave me idiot.," Yibo said. Zoey broke the hug with a pout on her face " "You are always like this " Zoey said annoyingly.</p>
<p>"Can you guys give us privacy??" yibo said in a stern voice as everyone looking at yibo and taking pictures of him. After hearing his stern command, everyone left from there. "Why you always this cruel with everyone dumbo??" Zoey hit Yibo's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You are in a relationship," Yibo said. Zoey meng's happy face turned into a straight face with no expression. Yibo continued " As long as i know you..you never give up this easily..Tell me what's going on?? Asked Yibo.</p>
<p>"Nothing Yibo... I have decided now... I want to move on...Move on from him .'" Zoey Meng first time lied to Yibo and she felt really sorry for that.</p>
<p>" Are you sure ??" </p>
<p>"umm.." Zoey nodded her head. Yibo went closer to her and caresses her hair.." as long as you are happy.. I'm happy too." Said Yibo.</p>
<p>********<br/> Xiao Zhan and jake practicing together as today mentors were not there to mentor them. Chris saw them sitting on the chairs. Chris went closer to them." HI guys ..how's your practice going on?? Chris asked .."As expected, hopefully," Zhan smiled.</p>
<p>"Actually zhan, I want to ask you something? Chris said. Jake became alert as soon as he heard those words. " Yes..what it is?? Zhan said</p>
<p>" Are you free tonight??" Chris asked </p>
<p>" Umm..i guess I am.." </p>
<p>" Great .. I would love to take you out..would you like,,,? Jake cutes Chris in between. "NO he can't go anywhere with you... he is going to be very busy tonight " Chris threw an annoying glare at jake and xiao zhan was confused again in between Chris and jake as always.</p>
<p>"I don't ask you.. I asked zhan" </p>
<p>" Yes I know and I'm answering you on behalf of him"</p>
<p>" But I'm not busy tonight jake," Zhan said innocently as he barely knows how to lie. Jake face-slapped himself in a stupid act of Zhan as he is too innocent to understand, Chris smirked.</p>
<p>" Great then, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?? Chris asked </p>
<p>" uhh.." zhan about to say something but jake cuts him again.</p>
<p>" only you will allow me to come with zhan..right zhan?? </p>
<p>" Yes..can he come with us?? Zhan asked and jake smirked</p>
<p>" Yes ..Ofcourse" Chris smiled forcefully but he didn't feel too much worse this time..somewhere deep in his heart started to like jake but he himself unaware bout the fact.</p>
<p>"AT 6 pm..i will pick you up guys," Chris said.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Jake,Chris and Zhan reached the restaurant as they already sitting on the chairs.Foods served and they are enjoying the dinner."Eat properly..still eating like a child" said Chris  " you can't control my eating Habit just because you are paying everything " said Jake annoying and started to eat again.</p>
<p>Chris said while shifting his glare toward Zhan " Zhan can we talk for a minute..I really wanna say something to you.." Chris actually trying to confess his feelings and purpose of this dinner date is just to ask Zhan to be his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Yes sure.." Zhan smiled "Not here..I want some privacy" said Chris while looking at jake.</p>
<p>For the first time jake didn't have the courage to stop Chris cause he knew what Chris was going to talk with Zhan as he knew Chris's intentions from the first day.He felt unexpected pain as he grasps in pain and unstable tho he knew it was coming. Somehow he manage to have hurt face, it seems as the thing that might belong to him are distancing itself from him.</p>
<p>Chris noticed the unfamiliar expression on jake's face.He can tell that something is bothering jake all of a sudden but what was the reason, he was sadly unaware of it. Jake about to stand and walk out from there where Zhan was unable to speak anything.</p>
<p>One familiar person stood next to  Zhan. "I'm taking what's mine.." yibo said with straight face while glaring at Chris's eyes. Zhan literally dragged by yibo and Yibo take Zhan from there. Chris eyes are wide open as it took a few minutes to understand what just happened. On the other side, jake was smirking proudly as he was the one who massaged Yibo and informed about the place.</p>
<p>"Serves you right" mumbled jake</p>
<p>"What's going on.. what is meant by I'm taking what's mine.. It means they are together??" Mumbles Chris but can be clearly heard</p>
<p>"Yes they are " Jakes said. Chris was unable to let out other words from his mouth.His fear comes true.He somehow knew there is something going on between them but discovering this thing when he was about to confess his feelings toward the person, it's inferior.</p>
<p>Although, jake was lying cause Zhan never label their relationship plus they are not together following the particular rules of being together as a couple as No one ever confessed.</p>
<p>Chris can't do anything now.All he can do is staring at jake in disbelief who is keeps smirking. "Weren't you almost cried when I asked Zhan out earlier? What about that smirk now? ?" Chris seems as lost child where he trying to figuring out the things, currently happening to him.</p>
<p>"Just mood swing..pity that you ended up with me at last" Chris stated jake for a while and started to eat without saying anything.</p>
<p>Besides,Chris is a playboy..he never took anyone for granted and really genuine for his feelings for another person. After knowing, Zhan belongs to yibo.He feels really bad but he digests it somehow as he used to it.</p>
<p>Another side jake was surprisingly very happy for what just happened.He is enjoying Chris presence and his company.</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>Hain Kaun couldn't bear his broken heart as Zoey meng was continuously posting her picture(Taqqed Cheng ) with kinky captions. And above that, Cheng's comment '❤' under the post.</p>
<p>Hai Kaun headed straight to cheng's office. He, now wants his every answers.He became reckless and rushed towards his office room.He opened  the door and he couldn't believe his eyes what he was witnessing.</p>
<p>His whole world just stopped there as he saw Cheng and Zoey kissing each other. The slam on the door startled them. Cheng and Zoey turned there stare towards Kaun. "I..I am..sorry" by saying that kaun left the place with tears on his eyes.</p>
<p>Kaun experienced so many pain but this time..it was intolerable. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. "Is it a dream?? I wish this is a dream."</p>
<p>"What the hell...why you suddenly kissed me out of nowhere?" cheng said annoyingly as he didn't enjoy the kiss, not even a bit. " why?..you are forgetting Cheng..we are together and i can kiss you whenever I want, " Zoey said while smiling as she wants to keep his sweet characteristic to illusion.</p>
<p>Zoey kissed Cheng Cause he saw haikaun coming towards them as Cheng's office room's door was made by One-way mirror.And from inside they can see crystal clear through the mirror but from the other side,they can not see anything but their own reflection.</p>
<p>Cheng wants to follow haikaun but Zoey pulled him and kissed him again. The feelings was empty between them, none of them feeling anything but they are just doing it for their own reasons.</p>
<p>Haikaun rushed to His room and broke everything. He became more and more reckless. Pain slowly became toxic. Kaun started to search something,pulling every drawer and stopped as he found a sharp tool, holding it by his hand. Kaun stared at the sharp tool for a while and then placed it on his wrist.</p>
<p>His dug the sharp object on his wrist hardly, caused a little blood poured out from his hand,tears are falling like heavy rainfall. Kaun lost his hope finally and realized Cheng belongs to someone else now.He loses his interest to live as Cheng became so much to him all these years and couldn't imagine his life without him.</p>
<p>He pressed the sharp object a little deeper but stopped himself. Kuan suddenly shouted really loud in order to let out all the pain from him although it didn't help at all. He threw the sharp object and kneel down as he had no power to stand up properly.He cried like a mad person.</p>
<p>"Is it over now?? I can't have him now?? Is he really hate me ?? What should I do to have him? Is this really my fate? ? For Kaun, A dangerous earthquake destroyed his whole world, A flood which swiped away his all happiness and Locust [1]  which ate his every feeling from his heart leaving nothing but an empty place.</p>
<p>Meaning [1] : short-horned grasshopper especially: a migratory grasshopper often traveling in vast swarms and stripping the areas passed of all vegetation.</p>
<p>At The Studio Dorm<br/>====================</p>
<p>Yibo threw Zhan at the bed and hopped on him. "You are not allowed to go out with anyone else except me. I told you to keeping distance from Chris" Yibo wrapped his palm around Zhan's neck, making him hard to breathe and unable to speak.</p>
<p>"Yi.........yi..." Zhan gasp and couldn't utter a word as yibo's hands still chocking Zhan's neck hardly. Slowly Zhan feels dizzy as he was unable to breathe.</p>
<p>Yibo is affected by prone to insecurity and possessiveness. They display signs of histrionics and antisocial behavior and are not in control of their emotions.</p>
<p>Basically yibo feeling low self-esteem as he trying to control Zhan's life.He is becoming more and more positive day by day. HE doesn't want to share Zhan with anyone. The fear of losing him is outrageous and unthinkable. No matter what, Yibo never let Xiao Zhan go, far from him again.</p>
<p>Yibo loosen his grip on another person's neck as he realized Zhan was having a problem to breathe as he was coughed as soon as yibo loosen his grip. "I..iam sorry bunny..I didn't mean to hurt you.." Yibo apologized as long as he knew what he was doing in the affection of apprehensive as he outlandish that time.</p>
<p>Zhan was astonished by the gesture of yibo. The way he acted, it didn't feel good at all. Zhan can feel the pain around his neck as there are large red Mark caused by yibo.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry yibo..I..I won't do it next time" hardly said by Zhan as he was still feeling uneasy to speak. "NO..no..don't be sorry...I am the one who should feel sorry..how I can act this stupidly.." Yibo realized what he did which was not acceptable. He was physically torturing Zhan. How could he?. Tears rolled down from his eyes in repentance while avoiding eye contact with Zhan as he was too guilty for what he did.</p>
<p>Zhan slowly placed his hands on yibo's face and turn his face and made him look straight to his eyes. "It's ok yibo...as long as you know what's wrong and right" Zhan smiled and wiped yibo's tears.</p>
<p>Yibo slowly leans and kissed the boy under him. That kiss was too soft and more of a secure one and the most wonderful kiss ever. This kiss became emotional and beautiful. Yibo slowly put his tongue halfway in Zhan's mouth and started to massage his tongue by rubbing it with his.</p>
<p>It was a really soft kiss.No lust no desperation but only love and apologies. This is a paternal gesture that shows yibo wants to take care of Zhan.</p>
<p>Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan forehead, continuing his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, and then the neck. Yibo got up and brought medicine and slowly applied to Zhan's neck.</p>
<p>Zhan moaned in pain as his neck still feeling the pain around it. "Hold on a bit..I'm almost done ..I will do it gently" yibo's heart broke into million pieces.He was cursing himself inside on his head. He couldn't believe that he hurt the person who is most important for him.</p>
<p>Yibo stared Zhan for a while cupping Zhan's face with pain in his eyes. While Zhan Smiled exceptionally<br/>innocently as his eye sparkled whenever he smiled. Seeing his pure smile and bunny teeth,Yibo felt little relief. But feel Inside he still feeling regret hurting this beautiful person who can closely describe as a saint.</p>
<p>Yibo hugged zhan tightly as he can. He was fighting with himself but the hug smell of Zhan makes him calm as sniffing Zhan e his favorite things to do.</p>
<p>Zhan didn't say anything but he felt turmoil by yibo's behavior but he decided to ignore it for this time cause he loves yibo with all his heart. Tho this is the first time Zhan facing this much physical violence and none other than, from the person he loves the most.</p>
<p>                    ☆☆☆☆☆☆<br/>I am feeling like I'm giving too much attention to supportive couples. But I couldn't do anything but to write about them, Especially about (Haikaun&amp;Cheng). If the readers find it boring and unnecessary then please leave your thoughts but if you are ok with this ..I will write about them more.</p>
<p>P.S.  I am in deep love with Liu Haikaun🙈 and that keeps me writing about him.</p>
<p>And be ready to see Yibo's more possessiveness and addictive nature in upcoming chapters towards zhan.</p>
<p>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm preparing term pepper and online classes just killing me and projects. I hope I will survive.</p>
<p>And thank you May for your support and encouragement on everything😭.ILY❤.</p>
<p>Thank you all for still tolerating my story 😄😊. Stay healthy, stay safe.</p>
<p>                             -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy birthday to the most precious person in this world. Hope you guys are celebrating Yibo's Birthday greatly. Enjoy the story.</p><p> Enjoy the story</p><p>At Xiao Mansion</p><p>Carmon Lee suddenly heard the car horn. Her heart started to pound like mad as a hatter, she felt so reckless as One familiar face appears in the mansion.</p><p>"Wahh..now I can breath peacefully" that person inhalled the air."Oh It means he is not here"</p><p>"What's your problem Yang..he is your son" Carman Lee said</p><p> </p><p>"Son...Son" Yang laughed historically. . " Son my foot..he is not worthy to be called my son" Enough is enough..you used to love him, Yang..how could you hate him this much?"</p><p>"You also know Carman...I don't even want to utter those disgusting words from my mouth" Yang said in disgust face." You also know why I avoid coming here..I feel suffocated living with him at the same house..yes I used to love him cause he was normal at that time, now he is nothing but trash which I never want to pick from the ground."</p><p>"He is normal...the only this is not normal is your thinking"</p><p>Xiao Yang grabs Carmon Lee's hair harshly " You filthy bitch..how dare you. You are the reason he is like this..he is fucking GAY...there must be some problem in you that affect him like that.I want to kill him with my own hands."</p><p>"He..he loves you, Yang..He loves you. Don't ever show your real face to him..he couldn't handle the pain" Carman Lee said with a straight face yet there was some fear in her eyes</p><p>.</p><p>"He will soon find out..don't you worry and of course he couldn't handle the pain cause I'm gonna kill him very cruelly," Yang said and threw Carmon Lee on the ground. "I have only one son and that is Cheng. And that trash is nothing for me."</p><p>"I'm not your son," Cheng said as he already knew how much his father hates his younger brother just because he is Gay. Cheng helped his mother to stand up " If you can't accept Zhan as your son then I can't accept you as my father" Cheng said while grabbing his mother who is trembling right now.</p><p>"Hahaha..wow Carmon. You even made him hate me. You are the root of this problem. I wanna kill you too"</p><p>"As long as I am here...I will protect my brother and my mother. You can't do anything. Just go from here" Cheng said</p><p>"Son..don't be so rude to me..I'm your dad..how can .." Cheng cuts him between "I'm not your son...you have no right to call me son..cause ..cause I ..I..also ..like boys" Don't know what got Cheng but he said it loud although he is still confused about his sexual orientation.</p><p>Xiao Yang widens his eyes as it took a few seconds to digest what Cheng just said "HAHAHA..See Carman...You couldn't even give me one normal child. All you gave me is these fucking disgusting abnormal Gays..You have to pay the price..biggest price" after threatening his wife, Xiao Yang left the place as he has so many houses and mansions to live with his so many escort women. He never cared about his family nor about Carman Lee as soon as he found out about Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Carmon Lee was shocked by Cheng's answer but she decided not to ask him anything at the moment. Cheng made his mom sat on the sofa. "If that person again comes here and tries to hurt you then quickly call me mom.I will kill that man" Cheng said.</p><p>"I'm alright Cheng... I am not that weak as he thinks I am..he doesn't know what a mother can do when it comes to their children and to save them but right now, take to me Studio Dorm, I wanna see Xiao Zhan.</p><p>*********</p><p>Wang yibo wakes up at first. The reduced red mark on Xiao Zhan's throat, still merely can see. Yibo kiss zhan on the forehead "Im sorry bunny. I shouldn't have done that..but I have warned you, still you didn't listen to me, don't do it next time and don't ever force me to do these things with you and I promise I will try my best to control my possessiveness, I just don't like when people touch or even stare what's MINE." Yibo said sternly and kiss Zhan's lips and hold him close.</p><p>Yibo heard the doorbell suddenly and without waking zhan Who is sleeping peacefully, Yibo opens the door. Yibo widens his eyes, so do the 2 other persons. "Wang Yibo...SO you are the one" Carman Lee said with a straight face as cheng almost hit the yibo but Carmon stopped him. </p><p>"You..what you are doing in my brother's room..you fuc.." Carmon lee cuts cheng in-between " Enough Cheng..we will talk with him later. First, I wanna see my son..Where is he?? Carmon Lee asked Yibo after telling cheng to stop his words.</p><p>"He is inside"</p><p>Carman lee gets inside. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw a pure and innocent person lying on the bed. The one who is far from grimness and nothing but a beautiful boy inside and out. Carman Lee sat next to him and caressed Zhan's hair and face "How you doing my baby?..you look skinny.. aren't you eating well?" Carman lee couldn't stop herself and burst out in tears as her whimper wakes up zhan. Carmon lee wiped her tears and acts as normal as she can.</p><p>"Mom..when you arrived?...and ..are you crying? Zhan asked while frowning. " Yes I am crying..I'm meeting my soon after so long, that is the reason" Carman lee smiles slightly while her eyes still filled with tears. Zhan hugged his mom "I missed you too mom..don't cry, you are making me cry too." zhan eyes also filled with tears.</p><p>"OK..now pack your bags..we are going home" Carman lee's these words startled Wang Yibo and Xiao zhan. "But mom you know right I'm in the middle of this show..how can I leave like this?"</p><p>"You will be picked up and dropped by Cheng and you will stay with us.." Carman lee wants to protect Xiao zhan as Zhan's own father wants to harm him and kill him.On the other hand, Yibo was quiet and listening to the conversation with a straight face.</p><p>'But..mom.."</p><p>" Please baby..won't you listen to your mom?" Carmon Lee played her mother's card as Zhan never say no to his mother. " OK..if you want this!" Zhan acknowledges his mother's wish with a heavy heart cause he has to leave Wang yibo which he doesn't desire to do.</p><p>Zhan gets up from the bed and about to pack his bags but wang Yibo grabs his hands tightly pulled him as he hides Zhan behind him. " You can't take him..it's against the rule..every contestant must stay here and isn't allow to go home" Carman lee didn't change her expression where Cheng was red as his anger almost reached its peak.</p><p>"we will talk with the manager or whatever the required procedure, we will do it and even if they won't allow zhan to leave then I'm afraid, Zhan has to quit the show." Carman Lee said.</p><p>Zhan couldn't believe why his mom suddenly acting so weirdly but wang yibo his fear of losing zhan again upheaved. His eyes slowly became red, his anger made his hands shiver.</p><p>"I'm his mentor and he needs my permission too. Tell me a valid reason..I have the rights to know " Yibo said with an angry tone.</p><p>Carman Lee knew about Yibo and Zhan as she almost tracking them all the time except their bedroom time. She even well known about Yibo searching Zhan for the whole 1 year.</p><p>"Zhan and Cheng wait outside, I wanna talk with Wang Yibo." Zhan and Cheng obeyed their mother's command in one call. Zhan and Cheng went out and closed the door behind them.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yibo and Carman lee came out from the room " Let's go, Cheng..Zhan is not leaving with us" Cheng became so shocked after hearing his mother's words.</p><p>"But mo.." Carman Lee cuts Cheng on between "Take care of yourself, baby..I am leaving now.. I and your brother often visit you ok" after then Carman Lee kissed Zhan head and dragged Cheng from there.Xiao Zhan and Cheng both were really muddled about the situation.</p><p>Zhan looked at yibo with a confusing face "what happened yibo..how did you convince her?" Zhan asked. Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan inside the room and locked the door behind them. " I just said she can trust me and i said I will take care of her son." Yibo said and placed a kiss on his forehead "And mom agreed?" Zhan asked curiously as he knew, it's easy to convince CarmanLee. "Yes..She did".</p><p>Yibo hugged zhan very tightly as his eyes are filled with tears. A few minutes ago yibo thought zhan again leaves him and disappear from his life. The fear of losing him is too much to bear for yibo. If he can, he would lock Zhan in the room with him and stay like this forever, tho there are many chances for yibo to do that.</p><p>"Always stay with me and never leave me, Zhan..." Yibo's hugged became tighter and tighter. "I won't yibo..i will never" Zhan said as he meant every word.</p><p>***************<br/>Xiao Mansion<br/>============</p><p>Cheng still didn't understand why his mother left Zhan with yibo. "Mom..how can you leave Zhan with that person?" Cheng asked angrily.</p><p>"First tell me...Do you really like boys??" The sudden questions startled the Cheng.Yes, he did say he likes boys but he himself still fighting to know his sexual orientation. In the heat of the moment, he did say he likes boys but inside he was questioning himself " Do I really like the boys?? I love Zoey, I like girls, but."</p><p>Cheng didn't reply to his mom as he couldn't believe that he actually said that "As I know.. you are dating Zoey ..aren't you ??...or there is something between you and haikaun" Carman Lee said.</p><p>"Mom..stop...I don't love Haikaun" cheng said. "I didn't ask you love Haikaun or not" after that a few minutes of silence took over the environment.</p><p>Carman Lee holds Cheng's both hand "You know what is good and what is bad for you..just follow your heart..don't care bout this society or anyone. It's your life, you have to live it. So chose wisely, it's all about your happiness and for me, All matter is your happiness. I will support you no matter what" Carman said as Cheng didn't utter any word. He was looking at the group whole time. His mother's words really touched his heart.</p><p>"And about Zhan ..let me tell you what happened"</p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>==========</p><p>Carman Lee sat on the sofa "I know you love Zhan" Yibo was a little shocked by Carman Lee's statement. "I even know you love Zhan to death and can do anything to keep him with you" Carman Lee sighs and continued "But I have my reasons to take Zhan with me..you may know everything about Zhan but you know nothing about his family and especially about his dad"</p><p>"He wants to kill Zhan..isn't it??" Carman Lee widens her eyes as soon as she heard yibo.</p><p>"H..how you know about this?"</p><p>"Remember when Zhan and you guys having dinner at the restaurant for a celebration of Zhan selection as he selected in my group that day?" Yibo asked</p><p>"Yes..I can clearly remember"</p><p>"That day..I met Zhan after a very long time so I couldn't stop myself following him every second. SO that's why I followed you guys at the restaurant as well. Everything was going well but all of a sudden I saw something strange. One strange person wearing weird clothes, staring at Zhan constantly. He was giving attention to Zhan's every action. Not so long I saw something outrageous thing on his hands. It was completely covered with his black big hanky. I was sitting close to him so I said "Hey..what's with that gun..??" After saying those words and after being caught by me, he stands up and ran to escape but I chased him and caught him." Yibo came near to Carman Lee who is still in shock and carefully listening to every word uttered by yibo.</p><p>"I removed his hat and asked him why he wants to kill Zhan then he said "He is my fucking disgusting gay son and I want to kill him with my own hands and I will kill him one day..you guys can't protect him for so long" After saying those hatred words, he just ran from there and I was in shock that I couldn't even follow him."</p><p>Carman lee became so angry "How could he..he even try to kill His own son? He is not a human" Carman Lee said in an indignant way while her eyes are filled with tears.</p><p>"Not only one time"</p><p>"What do you mean??"</p><p>"He tried to harm Xiao Zhan many times..when we are in the beach, my bodyguard caught some suspected people and I quickly took xiao zhan to my house..those 2 people are still in our cage..we beat them till death and they finally spoke out..they said Xiao Yang hired them to kill Xiao Zhan."</p><p>After those words, Carman Lee stops his tears. .it seems as the little love which she was keeping for Yang, just died and Carman Lee has nothing but a loathing feeling for Xiao Yang.</p><p>"..I also installed so many CCTV cameras inside this room expect his bathroom...I always check on him as 3 bodyguards always look after him without his recognization, Plus we are tracking his phone. So that we can track him no matter where he is" Yibo said.</p><p>Carman Lee gets astonished by yibo's concern. The way he is protecting Xiao Zhan was outrageous. Carman Lee got up and went closer to Yibo and hugged him. " Thank you, love..thank you so much for saving my son..you own me big time" Carman's eyes again filled with tears as she was feeling really great towards Yibo.</p><p>Carman Lee broke the hug" You don't know how much Zhan means to me. You saved my Zhan so many times..I'm really grateful to you"</p><p>"Don't thank me..Zhan also means so much to me and I will do everything to protect him." Yibo said in an angry tone. He looked at Carman's eyes and low down his tone and said " I need you to leave Zhan with me.. he is safe here..Trust me I won't let anything happen to Xiao zhan...I will protect him even if I have to sacrifice my life to save him" There is nothing but a genuine feeling in Yibo's voice which Carman Lee can clearly understand.</p><p>A minute of silence took over the environment as no one utter a word. After a minute Carman Lee decided to break the silence " Install CCTV camera on the bathroom as well" Carman lee said and smile slightly while looking at yibo.</p><p>Yibo's face quickly turned into a delightful face as a smile appears on his face. Yibo quickly hugs Carman lee "Thank you mom..thank you ..I promise, I will protect Zhan like anything..trust me " Carman lee pulled yibo from the hug " I m setting down my trust on you.I hope you won't let me down. I can't compromise anything when it comes to Zhan. Just remember that" Carman Lee said.</p><p>"I won't let you down mom, promise. I will never let you down".</p><p>FLASHBACK ENDS</p><p>Cheng never felt good about Yibo but for the first time, Cheng felt good about Yibo. He couldn't believe, Yibo saved Zhan many times. He was unknowingly thankful and grateful for Yibo. He wanted to Thank yibo but still, his ego didn't let him do it.</p><p>"And I'm not leaving this all over Yibo...Our team also protecting Zhan and have eyes on Yang's every move. We can't sit still.. We will do everything to PROTECT Zhan..but for now ..I feel like he is safer with Yibo" Carman Lee paused for a second.</p><p>"I don't think Yibo is that bad as you thinking he is Cheng. I have always told and again I am saying this, Give that boy a chance to prove himself..Think." after stating these words, Carman Lee went to her bedroom. Cheng didn't protest but still, his decision was conflicting.</p><p>******</p><p>Chris was feeling really bad about what happened yesterday at the restaurant. He somehow manages himself. He was resting in his room at the moemet where he suddenly heard loud music from another room. First, he tried to ignore it but slowly it became intolerable. Chris stand up harshly and went to another room where jake was dancing on his own. Chris turned off the music that drifts jake's attention towards him.</p><p>"What the hell. What's your problem? I can't even listen to music peacefully?" Jake said annoyingly</p><p>"PEACEFULLY?...this is your definition of listening to music, peacefully?? You almost broke the wall between our rooms"</p><p>"I dare not to do that..i don't want to see your face..it's annoying," jake said</p><p>Chris got angry and pulled jake closer to him while grabbing jake's face with both hands. Chris pulled jake's face too close as Chris can clearly hear jake's breath " Watch my face properly.it feels like you never saw my face properly..I am more handsome than you think. Chris said where jake's heart started to beat really fast.</p><p>Without thinking, Jake smashed his lips against Chris. At this momonet, jake didn't think about anything else. He couldn't control himself as Chris was too close to him. The person whom he hated and never wished to be with him, now he is kissing him. Chris was stunned by jake's action as it took a few seconds to understand.</p><p>Chris also couldn't stop himself. He kissed jake back. Slowly kiss became more and more passionate. Chris's hands moved to jake's waist from his face, Pulling jake closer and closer. Two of them lost in their world. Jake wrapped his both hands on Chris's neck and clung to him while rubbing their lips on each other.</p><p>Jake opened his mouth and let Chris enter his tongue. They played with each other's tongue while sucking, rubbing, and bitting. Their bodies were under the control of euphoric sensation. The feelings were too right that he forgets everything else and kept kissing each other like they are lovers.</p><p>After a few minutes of kissing session, Chris suddenly stopped kissing jake and stare jake for a while in disbelief where their hot breath still echoing the room. Jake's eyes screaming that he is liking whatever is happening there. Chris can clearly see that. Without saying anything Chris left the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Chris was appalled by his own action, He couldn't believe what he just did with jake. But everything that had happened, he liked every bit of it.</p><p>Where jake felt left out as he wanted more. He couldn't believe that he started to like Chris which he never wished. Chris realized the feeling for Chris where Chris about to propose Zhan. That feeling killed jake inside unexpectedly. He felt he is losing something really precious. Jake trying to avoid but he couldn't resist as soon as he found Chris too close to him.</p><p>Chris was battling with his feelings. "why I kissed him back? didn't I hate him? why his every sense of touch made my heart rush? how can I do these things with a kid like him? Do I really want that again?? These kinds of thoughts are constantly playing on Chris's mind.</p><p>Instantaneously Chris opened the connected door where jake was sitting on the edge of the bed. After seeing Chris, he suddenly stands up. Chris sand right in front of him, not so close yet very close. They looked at each other for 1 minute straight, without saying anything, only looking at each other's eyes.</p><p>"Can i...i..i want..i.. would you mind if I kiss you again?? Chris said finally as his heart still wants to devour jake. Jake couldn't utter a word. He couldn't believe Chris's words.</p><p>Chris didn't wait for jake to speak cause his eyes were screaming everything. Chris pulled Chris, placing his one hand on another person's waist and another hand on jake's cheeks. They kissed each other more passionate than before. They were enjoying every bit of it. The taste of their mouth tastes like strawberry chocolate which they want to eat it, suck it, and lick.</p><p>After a few minutes of the kiss, Chris broke the kiss where their lips are still touching each other. Their heavy breath echoing the room. "Would you like to give us a chance?" Chris asked while looking directly on jake's eyes.</p><p>Jake's heart beats like a mini drum. It seems like, he could faint anytime. Jake slowly nodded his head as an agreement and look down as soon as he nodded his head. Jake was blushing at that time which was rare.</p><p>Chris smiled and titled Jake's head and made him look straight into his eyes. "Thank you" Chris kissed jake on his forehead and then little peck on the lips."Ok...I'm sleepy..let me sleep" Jake pushed Chris towards another room. Jake was blushing too much and he didn't want to show that face to Chris. Jake pushed Chris in his room and locked the door behind him.</p><p>Both were smiling like an idiot. It was really sudden and out of the blue. They both never thought they would end up together but surprisingly they end up liking each other. That's why always expect the unexpected.</p><p>*******</p><p>Yibo was doing some work in his room where Zhan was practicing his upcoming performance. Yibo heard the music from another room. He couldn't stop himself to see what's happening there. AS Carman Lee said, yibo already installed the camera on Zhan's bathroom as well. Yibo quickly opens the laptop and stocked Zhan.</p><p>Zhan was dancing on his own in his room, having NO idea, one handsome thief looking at him sneakily. Yibo couldn't help himself. He closed the laptop and went straight to another room.Without any warning, Yibo hopped on zhan, making him lay on the bed. Yibo started to kiss zhan madly. Yibo kissed on the corner of Zhan's mouth and then moving his way down to Zhan's jawline and to his neck. which sends a shiver down Zhan's spine. Yibo couldn't control himself when it comes to Zhan. His every sense stops working when he sees Xiao Zhan in front of him. Every second, he wants to devour Zhan like no other.</p><p>Zhan also followed his suit. Kissing Yibo back and reply to him as passionate as Yibo actions. Zhan runs his fingers through Yibo's hair on his scalp and all the way down his neck which made him melt like a puddle. Yibo's hands also running everywhere, exploring Zhan's body where Zhan wrapped his legs on Yibo's waist.</p><p>The kiss became more intense. Yibo kissing, biting, and licking every inch of Zhan's skin, Leaving so many red marks on his body. Yibo pulled out Zhan's t-shirt and then his. Yibo sucked Zhan's nipple one by one desperately, Leaving Zhan breathless and making him moan.</p><p>Yibo's got crotch already became so hard and Zhan can clearly feel that hard object against him. Not only yibo but Zhan also feeling really hot as his body heat up and increase intense tension on his lower part. Zhan kept lifting his lower part and rubbing his lower part on yibo's crotch. Where Yibo also rubbing his hot crotch against Zhan. It seems like both bodies want something more tonight.</p><p>Yibo slowly went to xiao Zhan's ear and nibbled it and bite the ear. "You always drive me crazy" Yibo whispered in a low deep voice which makes zhan more and more excited and weak. Yibo bites very strongly on Zhan's collarbone, the mark on the collarbone probably the biggest love bite zhan ever had from yibo. Zhan moaned out really loudly "yibo..be gentle," Zhan said in a soft tone. Yibo smirked but didn't answer zhan but smashed his lips harshly on Zhan's lips.</p><p>Out of nowhere Yibo's phone rings. At first, yibo ignores the call and keeps kisses zhan being unbothered but it gets annoying when the phone keeps ringing. Yibo reaches the phone the annoyingly and about to cut the call but he stopped as he sees callerID. He picked up the call.</p><p>"I'm busy right now I will.." Yibo's detective cuts Yibo in-between " Sir..we have the solid proof.. we are here with accurate answers..it's proved that your brother did hide the things from you and blocked every information to reach you out" After hearing these words,yibo couldn't utter a word. His fear comes true, he became numb in seconds, It feels like his soul left his body.</p><p>"I'll be there " Yibo cut the call. "what happened yibo??" Zhan asked worriedly as Yibo looked really scared by his face. "Nothing.. I just got a call from my manager .. I need to go for now ..need to deal with something..I'll be back soon zhan..just stay inside and don't go out ok" After saying those words Yibo kissed zhan in the forehead and on the lips and quickly wear his clothes and left the room. After getting out, Yibo called 3 bodyguards who always standing in front of the Zhan's room. Yibo told him to take care of zhan and didn't let anyone go inside except yibo himself and after that, he left the studio dorm. Where other bodyguards also present there which was hired by Carman lee.</p><p>****</p><p>Yibo quickly went to his office where his detectives were already present there. " Show me the proofs," Yibo said as soon as he enters the room. Yibo's detective came forward and hand him a DVD. Yibo put the DVD on the laptop and video started to play. In the video, detectives beat the people who were hired by haikaun to hide the information..Those people told the truth after only 4 /5 punch. In the video, they said they were hired by Haikaun to hide the information. As soon as the video finished, Yibo threw the laptop aggressively as his eyes are turning red more and more. Yibo breaks everything that comes in front of him. </p><p>He quickly left the room. He drives the car at a higher speed. </p><p>He reached Haikaun's House within 10 minutes. Yibo aggressively went inside "Kaun KAUN...KAUN...KAUN..COME DOWN RIGHT NOW" Yibo for the first time called his brother by his name.</p><p>After hearing the loud voice of Yibo, Kaun got out of his room. Kaun's situation was a mess. His face was pale already. there are  dark circles under his eyes. It seems as he is been crying the whole time. He couldn't even be eating properly.</p><p>Yibo didn't notice the drastic change in his brother's body. His anger couldn't let him see anything else then zhan. For him, zhan became his first priority and except him, there is no one important to him, not even his own brother." what happen yibo..?" Kaun asked really hard as he was having a problem even speaking properly.</p><p>"Why you hide Zhan from me?" Yibo's question startled Kaun deeply. His fear started to reach its peak. "And please don't dare to lie to me.i know the truth" Yibo's red eyes and angry tone make kaun shiver.</p><p>"Yes, I did hide the things from you.." Kaun said. Yibo's eyes filled with tears. He never expected those words will ever come out from his brother's mouth. He clenched his fist more tightly."But that time I had my reasons.. I thought you were only obsessed with zhan but slowly your obsession will reach its end..it seemed as your obsession will turn unhealthy by the time..that's why I hide the information from you" At this point, Kaun put every blame on himself and defend cheng. Still after losing everything and getting nothing from change, still Kaun was defending cheng.</p><p>"yes I'm obsessed with zhan but that's not you who can take the decision of my life. and that's my problem whether my love will turn out unhealthy or not, That's none of your concern." Yibo's hurtful words pierce on Kaun's heart. The way Yibo lashing out was too much to handle for Kaun.</p><p>"it's not only about you yibo..it's about zhan also. i also thought about him and.." yibo cut Kaun in between. " Don't even utter his name from your mouth. You don't have to worry about him, in fact, no one has to concern for him. He has me and I myself alone can take care of what's MINE. And about you..you didn't think about your own brother and hide his happiness but think about others you didn't even know. How can you do that to your own brother Kaun Or you don't even think of me as your brother, guess you are just like our parents, never thought about us."</p><p>Yibo's words slowly enhancing hateful. it becomes hard to handle for Kaun. He does love his brother endlessly. He always protects him when their parents busy with the work and business and shows very little care for them. Kaun never thought yibo will say these words to him.</p><p>"YIBO..stop there. how could you even say like that? You know how much I love you and think about you. Your happiness means so much to me and you mean so much to me., YOu are all I have ." Kaun's eyes filled with tears. His words are shaking and so did he.</p><p>"Oh cut the crap. Don't plaster me with your illusional words. YOu hide my happiness from me. You hide what's MINE. Seeing me every day searching for him and asking for him, still, you did that to me and you still think I will trust your deceit word." Yibo's said with a straight face no emotions. It seems like nothing matters for more except zhan. No other is important for him except zhan. It seems like he is possessed.</p><p>"Don't say like this brother, your words hurting me." Kaun kneels down while crying like a mad person.</p><p>"Brother. You lost your rights to call me as your brother Kaun. Now you mean nothing to me" After hearing that statement, Kaun widens his eyes in disbelief. He couldn't believe what just he heard. he quickly stands up and holds yibo in his arms where yibo stands like a mannequin with no movement and no emotions.</p><p>"Please yibo..don't say that, please. You are all I have. I have lost everything in my life. Life has been a beast for me. I m losing everything I love the most. All I have is you Yibo..please." Kaun burst out in tears.</p><p>Yibo threw Kaun from the hug to the floor. " From now on, I don't have any brother. Just forget that you have any brother. You just a stranger for me now on with whom I don't want to interact. You are no one to me." After saying those words Yibo left the house.</p><p>Kaun couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't even act after listening to those words. He is been loving his brother like his won son all his life, He never thought about Yibo will ever do this. Kaun's tears stopped rolling down on his cheeks. His face stopped giving any emotions. His world destroyed fully. Now he has no one to hold on. He is losing everything that he adored and loved. First Cheng didn't accept him and only gave him hatred in return. And Yibo, He just cut out every bond they had.</p><p>Kaun felt so empty and lost. Kaun felt hurt and felt like no one needs him as he is worthless. " Am I that bad? Doesn't I deserve to be happy? Why the one I love the most, leaves? Am I not worthy of anyone's love? Did I really fail myself as a good big brother? am I not worthy to be loved by anyone? Am I even deserve to be in this world? What am I even doing here? " Kaun thought.</p><p>"You deserve this Kaun. You did wrong. the first cheng doesn't want you and now your own brother hates you. you don't deserve to live. You are the worst. You are unworthy and failed yourself. You have no right to live" Kaun's inner battle.</p><p>Kaun stands up with no emotions on his face. he slowly walks and reaches the rooftop. He stands on the edge of the rooftop. " I am sorry Yibo, I failed myself as a brother and hurt you. Hope you will forgive me one day. Cheng, I still love you and will love you even after my death. You may belong with Zoey in this life but another life, I will make you mine. Hope you will love me after my death. I love you Yibo, I love YOu Cheng, and I'm sorry." Kaun said with tears on his eyes.</p><p>After that Kaun slowly loses his body and jumped from the rooftop. in a few seconds, Kaun's body hit the ground with a very loud THUD sound. " Im sorry, I failed myself." Kaun's vison slowly became blurry and slowly it went off and there is darkness all over.  </p><p>===========================</p><p>I'm sorry for this chapter and for kaun. Hope you like the chapter, and I am sorry for my grammatical mistakes. </p><p>Once again happy Yibo's birthday to everyone.Lets show him little love and make him feel special.</p><p>                                               -Blworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>15. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The Story 💙💚</p><p>Cheng was working in his office. Suddenly he felt something strange as if something really bad had happened. His heart became reckless. He couldn't even do the work properly what he was doing at that time.</p><p>He couldn't stop himself and call Xiao zhan. After a few rings, Zhan picked the call. "Hello..zhan, are you alright?" Cheng asked immediately as soon as Zhan picked up his call. "Yes Gege, I'm totally fine..what happened..you sound really stress"</p><p>"Nothing, just checking on you. You are childish and do weird things more often. That's why I have to check on you stupid. Just take care of yourself" after that Cheng cut the call.</p><p>"Weird.." zhan said in the other side with a confused face "and I am not a child, I am 22 years old grown-up boy..why everyone treats me like a child" Zhan pouts.</p><p>Cheng became more and more reckless. His heart pounds really fast. He felt like something bad happened. He wants to call Haikaun as he was thinking about Kaun the whole day after what Carman Lee said but he stopped himself and He again called his mother.</p><p>Carman Lee also picked the call after a few rings "mom? Are you ok ?? Did that person came again and tortured you??" Again Cheng asked as soon as his mother picks up the call.</p><p>"Calm down Cheng. I am alright. Why you sound so stress..did anything happened??" Carman Lee asked. "Im alright mom but I don't know why I am feeling so reckless as if something bad happened to someone really close to me." Cheng sighs.</p><p>"It's ok calm down..have you called zhan??"</p><p>"Yes I did but he said he is totally fine."</p><p>"Have you checked on Zoey meng or Haikaun??" Carman Lee said. Cheng did think about Haikaun but he stopped himself but surprisingly he didn't think about Zoey meng at all. She not even crossed his mind.</p><p>Cheng about to reply his mother, suddenly he got a call from Zoey meng. "Mom I call you later." After that Cheng picked up Zoey Meng's call.</p><p>"Cheng..Cheng " Zoey said while crying really miserably. " Zoey..what happen?? Why you are crying like this?" Cheng said Worriedly.</p><p>"Kaun..Kaun.." Zoey meng couldn't even speak properly as she was crying really hard " Calm down ok..tell me what happens" Cheng's heart start to pound lol crazy as soon as he heard Kaun's name.</p><p>"Kaun ...he ..jumped...He..Kaun is ----------'" after hearing Zoey meng, Cheng loses his grip on his phone as his phone dropped on the ground. His world just froze. He couldn't utter a word. His eyes filled with tears as some teardrops also rolled down from his eyes.</p><p>He kneeled down and shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME...NOOOOOOOOOOO" Cheng shout as much loud as he can. All the office staff workers heard Cheng's Chant.</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>Yibo Got back to the studio dorm. It was raining outside and heavy wind was making him hard to drive the car and get inside the studio from. Somehow he manages to get inside. He quickly gets inside Zhan's room.</p><p>Zhan was sleeping peacefully. He went near to zhan and kissed him on the forehead " I won't forgive anyone Zhan if they try to separate you from me..I don't care who that person is, I won't forgive them" yibo said in a stern  voice.</p><p>Yibo checked his phone as he saw so many calls from Zoey and his manager. Yibo about to call back Zoey but all of a sudden yibo got a call from an unknown number. In a few rings, Yibo picked the call and went to the balcony to talk cause he didn't want to wake Zhan.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"Hello..Is this Mr.Wang speaking??</p><p>"Yes...iam"</p><p>"Your brother HaiKaun jumped from the rooftop..can you come to the Nightcity hospital to do some paperwork" one of the hospital staff call yibo."</p><p>Yibo didn't say anything. Didn't even let out any emotions on his face. A minute of silence took that environment.</p><p>"Hello..... Mr. Wang?..are you there?..hello ...Mr. Wang?...hello??" Hospital staff called Wang so many times.</p><p>"He is not my brother..sorry wrong number" yibo clutched his fist and cut the call and threw his phone from the balcony.</p><p>Yibo didn't cry. He climbs on the balcony and stands on the edge of it. "Do you think..Doing that stupid thing, I going to forgive you. If you think so then listen to me carefully Kaun, I will never forgive you..never" yibo started to walk on the edge. It was the 7th floor. yibo stops his walk and turn his body to outside.</p><p>" I will never forgive you" yibo was walking on the edge. Edge was the too slippery cause of raining and his while body also drenched a little cause of rain. But suddenly someone held his hand and pulled him to the ground.</p><p>"What the hell you are doing Yibo..are you freaking mad or what. Your feet can slip from there and you can di...you careless person. Why did you stand there? It's too dangerous. Are you a still kid? Do I have to tell you that it's dangerous standing up there..you could di......." Zhan stops his complaints right there as soon as he saw some teardrops dropped from yibo's eyes.</p><p>Seeing yibo crying zhan suddenly embrace Yibo, clutching his body. "Are you ok Yibo?? What is happening? Why you are crying??" Yibo shed a few tears but didn't let out his voice or whimper.</p><p>Suddenly zhan felt Yibo's lips on his. Yibo was kissing Zhan roughly. Zhan also kissed him back to make him feel better. Yibo bites Zhan's lips and sucks Zhan's lips for exactly 5 minutes. After that yibo broke the kiss and hugged zhan. "No one can hide you from me Zhan..you are only MINE and no one can touch you or even think about you. And remember, never leave me, Never." Yibo said while caressing Zhan's hair.</p><p>Yibo again smashed his lips against Zhan's lips. This time, the kiss became more and more intense. Zhan was unaware, why Yibo was acting weird. But whenever that reason is, one thing was clear that Yibo can't think his life without Zhan and he can do anything to keep zhan with him.</p><p>"No ..never ..I won't leave you yibo"</p><p>"Just remember you words."</p><p>"I will" again now Zhan kissed yibo on his lips and sucks each other's lips smoothly. Zhan broke the kiss and hug yibo tightly.</p><p>Yibo got up like nothing happens, wiped his tears." I want to take a long shower" After saying that Yibo made his body strong and stable and without doing eye contact with Zhan, Yibo went from there and get inside the bathroom. </p><p>it's been 1 and a half hour already but yibo didn't get out from the bathroom. Zhan got worried, so he decided to knock the bathroom door. " Yibo?? Are you ok ?? Why are you taking so long?" Didn't get any answer but he can clearly hear the shower sound which is not splashing on the ground. which means, water, hitting on someone's body. </p><p>Zhan got all worried. Yibo never acts this weird ever. Yibo's uncanny behavior made zhan meditate. He quickly turns on the T.V. He was roaming around with channels but suddenly stops when he saw Haikaun's picture on the news channel. He stayed on that channel and watched the news. </p><p>The news says " Today, The Biggest Businessman in China, Beijing, Liu Haikaun, jumped from his house rooftop. He is now under a doctor's concern and admitted at Beijing NightCity Hospital. He may be breathing his last breath. And from our sources, we got to know that, He has mere chances to survive".  </p><p>Zhan dropped the remote from his hand. He was speechless. Wang Yibo got out of the bathroom as he saw shocked zhanzhan, looking at the TV intensely. He trun his vision towards the TV. Wang Yibo about to turn off the t.v. but ZhanZhan suddenly grabbed his wrist. " Yi. .yibo... Kaun Gege is in the hospital..let's go .we  have to go" Zhan's Eyes are already tearing apart.</p><p>Zhan frowned after seeing Yibo's unbothered face. "Yibo..aren't you listening to me..Kaun gege is in hospital. We have to go. He..he try to suicide. Why he did that. " Zhan almost cried.</p><p>Zhan didn't even wait for yibo's answer and pulled him with him and they headed for the hospital.</p><p>After reaching the hospital Zhan rushed toward receptionist " excuses me. Liu Haikaun is admitted here. Can you tell me where he is right now ??" Zhan asked.</p><p>"2nd floor. He is in Operation theatre" that lady told zhan. Zhan held yibo's hand again and rushed where yibo didn't even express any feelings. Just let zhan drag him without doing anything. But the truth is he also cared for his brother somewhere deep inside but at this point, he just doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>They finally reached there where they found crying Zoey on devasting Cheng's shoulder outside the operation theater door.</p><p>"Gege?? How's Kaun Gege?? Is he ok? ? " Zhan asked but Cheng didn't bother to reply. Zoey came running and hugged yibo tightly, Her tears weren't stopping from the beginning. " Yi...yibo...kaun.....he..why?..why ..he did that?....why..please tell him to wake up..I'm scared yibo..please..I can't lose him..please do something" Zoey cried too much.</p><p>Yibo was standing without any expression on his face. Zoey was kept whimpering and jerking him but he didn't even let out any words and any sound.</p><p>Zhan went closer to Cheng who was staring at the ground. " Gege? " Zhan call Cheng. Cheng turns his eyes towards Zhan. Zhan was astonished by Cheng's situation. His eyes are redder than red color itself, it seems as blood is about to pour out from Cheng's eyes. His face was pale, he was shaking. The fear of losing someone can clearly see on his eyes.</p><p>Seeing Zhan there, Cheng immediately hugged Xiao Zhan tightly and started to cry. "I LOVE HIM, Zhan. I don't want to lose him.. NOOO. .. how could he..I won't forgive him..no I won't..I will make him pay for everything..he is more stupid than me..how could he..how could he " Cheng cried out loud.</p><p>Hearing Cheng's confession, Yibo and Zhan were unable to say anything. Zhan somehow knew a little much about  Cheng and Kaun but yibo wasn't aware of their relationship was this much deep. And Yibo knew Cheng as Zoey's boyfriend. BUT right now both people crying for one particular person saying that they love him and can't live without him.</p><p>" He said he loves me then how could he try to leave me as this Zhan...i want him back  Zhan..please..please...please..." Cheng wasn't stopping. His tears were falling like heavy rain.</p><p>Zhan and Yibo both got shocked after knowing that, Hai Kaun also loves Cheng. Yibo frowned. And about Zoey,  there is no power left in her body and soul to even hate and love someone in this situation. Her situation also really miserable.</p><p>The doctor came out from the operation theatre and everyone's eyes followed him. "Who is the family member?"</p><p>Yibo didn't utter anything, just stood there like a statue. "I'm his family...he is ok right doctor?" Cheng said as he was so desperate to know Bout Kaun's situation that he didn't even think twice to say the He is Kaun's Family.</p><p>Zhan frowned Cause He was expecting Yibo to speak up but Yibo was standing far away unless Zoey dragged him in front of the doctor.</p><p>"And you are his???" That doctor asked</p><p>"I..I..I..iam...uhhhh" Zoey cuts him in between.</p><p>"He is just a friend....he is the family member of the patient" Zoey said while Ponting his index finger towards Yibo.</p><p>"And it doesn't matter ..just say doctor..is he alright," Zoey said</p><p>"He is out danger right now ..that's good news..it's rare that people can survive in a case like this. But he is still in a coma and both hands and legs are fractured. Luckily, there is less damage on his head."</p><p>Everyone feels relief after knowing that fact. But still no expression on Yibo's face.</p><p>"We will transfer him in ICU. .and don't worry ..he will gain his sense soon"</p><p>"Doctor..can we see him??" Zhan asked</p><p>"Not now ..we will transfer him on ICU, After that, you guys can meet him but meet him one by one." The doctor went from there after saying that.</p><p>After an hour, Kaun got transfer in ICU. First,  everyone asks yibo to meet Kaun first. Yibo silently went inside and sat next to Kaun. Kahn's body was covered with plasters and bandage. So many bruises were visible on his body. Yibo about to reach his hand to touch Kaun's face but he stops. " I still hate you for what you did" Yibo got up and went outside and sit next to Zhan. Zhan held his arms "Everything will be ok..he will be fine soon yibo" Zhan said and Yibo again with no expression.</p><p>Zhan thought, Kaun's suicide attempt affect Yibo really deep that's why he isn't acting and giving any expression. But in reality..Yibo wasn't in any trauma.</p><p>After yibo, Cheng wants to go in but Zoey was faster than him. Zoey showed his eyes to Cheng in anger and went inside. Cheng couldn't do anything. He confessed his love in front of everyone and that shit still hovering Cheng from inside.</p><p>After a few minutes Zoey came out and then Cheng went inside. Cheng went and sat beside him. Tears started to fall down from his eyes. He caressed Kaun's bruises face.</p><p>"Are you this mad with me Kaun? You didn't even think about me once. " Cheng sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Stupid...just wake up ok..do you think I will spare you? No.. I will make you plead again for my love..I won't be easy for you..." Cheng went closer to Kaun and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>"Just wake up kaun..im Waiting for you my Iron Man. Now I won't run away from you. Promise. I will love you with my whole heart. I wanna spend each and every second with you. But for that, you have to wake up. Please wake up" Cheng dropped few tears from his eyes.</p><p>5 days later<br/>==============</p><p>It's been 5 days but still, Kaun didn't get his conscious back. Cheng and Zoey was there for everday cause Yibo and Zhan had to attend their shows as well.</p><p>Xiao zhan sitting on the couch on his room. Thinking about Yibo. These days yibo really acting strange and didn't even go to meet Kaun after the last time he met Kaun. Zhan tried several time to took yibo to the hospital but Yibo always denied with lots of excuses.</p><p>Xiao zhan sighs and started to watch videos and songs on YouTube on his phone. After a few minutes, Yibo came. "HUG ME " yibo demanded and Zhan immediately obeyed him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>This is not the first time yibo demanded that. After Kaun's incident, Yibo always asks for the hug just to calm his running heart. Yibo tries to avoid his feelings for Kuan but he was failing miserably. Yibo cried so many times on Xiao Zhan arms or in the bathroom. No matter what his brother did with him, he still loves his brother dearly. But yibo still didn't want to forgive his brother cause still for him, there is nothing more important and valuable than his bunny.</p><p>"we are going to see Kaun gege today. Get ready." Zhan said while holding yibo warmly. and yibo didn't say anything this time but obeyed zhan. Deep down he also wanted to see his gege cause it's been 2 days he didn't see kaun cause of the show and other works.</p><p>They reach the hospital where Cheng and Zoey already sitting outside. Kaun got transferred from  ICU to general ward after 2 days.  "Gege? how's him right now ??" Zhan sked Cheng who looks skinnier than before, There were a dark circles under his eyes and it seems as Cheng didn't sleep for days. " He is good but still he didn't wake up" Cheng said in a weak tone.</p><p>"ok..and..did you eat anything?..you look skinner and it seems as you are not sleeping properly," Zhan asked as he saw Cheng's situation is not good. Cheng didn't say anything but looked down on the ground. " It's ok gege..don't worry ..he will be fine. The doctor said he will wake up soon" Zhan tries to console his brother but it didn't help it at all.</p><p>" Yibo..go meet him" Zhan said while turning his vision towards Yibo. Yibo went in without saying anything. He opens the door and saw his brother. He felt cold in his heart. He wanted to cry, wanted to shout and say 'please come back gege, I forgive you' but he didn't say. he made his heart cold and went and sit beside him. He caressed kaun's face.</p><p>" You are my gege, you are my parents. i know i was wrong that time but what about you gege??, you also did wrong with me. Hiding my happiness and my drug from me? Do you think you did right?. I never carve for anyone as much as i crave for Zhan. His existence, make me happy and alive. After so many years i got my happiness and you decided to hide it from me. How do you expect me to react? " Yibo said while he was hardly holding back his tears. Yibo went to the window and stand there, facing outside.</p><p>" How can you act like that, ending your life is the stupidest thing. I thought you are strong and seeing you, always makes me feel good about myself cause you are the one who always there for me and understand me fully. but I was wrong, you are coward gege. how can you tried to leave me alone? " yibo's eyes started to tear up. " I won't say I will forgive you cause I can't forgive you, I can't forgive those who try to come between me and my bunny or try to separate us. But I want you back gege. Please come back. Please" Yibo said as tears rolled down from his cheeks. Yibo wiped his tears and without looking at Kaun, he left the room, not noticing the thing Kaun's fingers were moving and he was gaining his conscious back.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. XIEXIE🙏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>16. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The story❤💚</p><p>Kaun suddenly started to gain his conscious back. But yibo already left the room and left the hospital with Xiao zhan. Zoey also went back to her work cause he has been canceling so many meetings and offers by consumers.</p><p>After a few minutes after eating some snacks which Zhan bough for him and Zoey after Zhan buy it from the hospital cantine. But Cheng and Zoey didn't even eat it properly.</p><p>Cheng went inside where Kuan was sleeping so peacefully. His hands and legs are still covered with cement. Cheng dropped a few tears drops from his eyes and went near to Kaun and sat next to him.</p><p>" your lips are dry," Cheng said and took a glass of water and wet Kaun's lips again as he always did for 5 days.</p><p>"You know what, I don't like babysitting anyone. I really don't want it..you are a grown-up man and you should take care of yourself on your own. I am not gonna do this for so long. Just wake up ok..im really tired by babysitting you. I am not the kind of person who takes care of people but why am I even doing this for you. STUPID right? I know ..I am stupid but what can I do. You made me this way" after finishing wetting Kaun's lips. He put the glass on the side table.</p><p>Cheng placed his head on Kaun's chest " your heart still beating. I love listening to your heartbeat cause it gives me hope that you will soon wake up and come to me...I miss you..just wake up " Cheng's tears wetted Kaun's chest.</p><p>" I missed you 2 cheng" sudden voice startled Cheng as he jerkingly gets up and saw A man starring at him with both beautiful yet sharp open eyes. </p><p>"Yo..you..you..wa..wake up?" Cheng was shocked that he couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>" Yes, I guess " Kaun gave him a weak smile. Cheng didn't speak for a bit and so neither Kuan. They just look at each other lovingly.</p><p>"You said you missed me," Kuan said as tears dropped from his eyes. "Who .who ..when did I say..........." few minutes seconds of silent took the environment. "I...I..will call the doctor ...." after saying that Cheng hurriedly went out to call the doctor. after reaching outside, Cheng smiled in relief as he shed some tears. He wiped those tears where the smile didn't leave his face. After that Cheng called everyone to inform that kaun woke up.</p><p>In 25 minutes, Yibo, Zhan, Zoey reached the hospital. The doctor checked the Kuan " He is totally fine right now..you guys can meet him but please don't be too crowded for too long. You guys can take him home after some few checkups " Doctor left with a firm smile.</p><p>Zoey,  Cheng, Zhan, and Yibo got inside the room where Kuan was lying with his eyes closed.  "Kuan?" Zoey went closer to him and called his name. Kuan opened his eyes and saw Zoey standing there with tears in her eyes but still the happy tears. Kuan roamed around his gaze in the room. Kuan saw Zhan with a happy smile, Cheng looks happy but avoiding eye contact with Kuan, Kuan smiled as he saw cheng's situation. And finally his gaze freeze on one particular person, who is standing in the corner, with his head down and didn't even look at Kuan.</p><p>"Kuan gege..How you feeling right now??" Zhan asked. " I'm fine zhan," Kuan said with a smile on his face. It's a weak smile as his eyes still stuck in yibo... "How could yo. ..?" Zoey about to ask something but Kuan cuts her in between. " guys...I want to talk with Yibo.. can you all wait outside for some minutes" Kuan said.</p><p>After hearing Kuan, Yibo froze. Yeah, Yibo hates Kaun for what he did but he still doesn't have the guts to face his Gege. <br/>Everyone left the room. Zhan caressed Yibo's hand and nodded at yibo to give assurance with a light smile and Zhan also left the room.</p><p>"Yibo come here.." Kuan said and Yibo went closer to Kuan. "Yibo im sorr.." Yibo cuts Kaun in between. " Stop it..I still hate you for what you did " Kuan felt DANG on his heart, the pain is still taking place which is indescribable. Kuan low down his head with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Yibo touches Kuan's hand which is fully covered with plasters but his fingertips are not. Yibo touched the fingertips.  " Do you think, You did right? Deciding to end your life? " Yibo didn't look at Kuan. Yibo was only looking at Kuan's hand which he was caressing at that moment.</p><p>Kuan literally didn't have any words to excuse for what he did. He messed everything by attempting suicide which affects everyone around him. And the mostly yibo to, tho he was pretending like he doesn't give a fuck for it but deep down in his heart, he knows how much he scared to lose his brother, His only Family.</p><p>"I...I know I was the wrong Yibo..but you have to understand my point of view also. I will never think bad for you and you know that"</p><p>" I don't want to talk on this Topic, I just wanna remind you that you hide my drug from me, for that, I will never forgive you " Kuan dropped few tears from his eyes which rolled down to his cheek.</p><p>"But, I.....i...I'm sorry," yibo said as he still avoiding eye contact with Kuan. Kuan widens his eyes as soon as he heard sorry words from his younger brother. He got astonished by that. Kuan blinked twice cause kuan still didn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>"Huh.?"</p><p>"I said im sorry for telling you that you are not my brother anymore" tears rolled down from Yibo's eyes as he continued " I know I said wrong, I shouldn't have questioned our relationship like that. You are the only one to whom I can call my family, only one. Our parents, don't even exist in my life and you know that. When I got to know about your secrets that you hide Zhan from me, I was so mad and angry with you. I couldn't control my anger. I thought after hurting you with my words and actions, you will be paid well in return. Even after you suicidal attempt, I felt pain but I decided to be strong and avoid you and hate you to pay you back with interest." Yibo eyes are now blurry cause tears were floating like water from his eyes where Kuan also watching his younger brother with tears on his eyes.</p><p>Yibo continued " But I couldn't do that. Seeing you in this situation made me realize how much you mean to me and how bad and miserable I am without you. You are my mom and you are my dad, you are the one who raised me, and today I am who I am only because of you Gege" after listening to Gege word, Kuan widens his eyes.</p><p>"Yes.. you are my Gege and I could never deny and erase this fact. You are still my Gege and you will always be."</p><p>" Yibo ..I.."</p><p>"Let me complete first," yibo said in a stern voice yet very weak.</p><p>"Even tho I still call you Gege but I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. Our blood bond would never change but I am afraid, our relationship won't be the same as it was before. There will always be a cold shoulder between you and me. But I can't break my relationship with you" After saying that yibo just ran from there with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Yibo... Stop" Kuan tried to stop him but yibo didn't stop and hurriedly went out and ran towards his car and got in. Seeing Yibo running from there with a tear in his eyes, zhan followed him and he also got in the car. " Yibo? ...what happens,...? " yibo didn't let zhan finish his question as he already hugged xiao zhan in a tight embrace and cried like a little whining kid. </p><p>"It's ok yibo..don't cry ..he is alright now, didn't' you see his smile? Kuan gege is totally fine now and the doctor even said that we can take him home soon. Isn't that great news" Xiao zhan just tried to calm yibo as much as he can?  Yibo hugged xiao zhan for 10 minutes and stayed like that.</p><p>" Bunny?" Yibo called.</p><p>" Yes"</p><p>" Please.. I want to kiss.." Yibo asked for a kiss cause whenever yibo is in bad mood, he always wants a kiss from xiao zhan and xiao zhan never said No to yibo. And this habit increased and take place after Kuan's incident. Yibo always cried in nights in the bathroom, although he wants to hide that from xiao zhan, somehow xiao zhan manages to know about that.</p><p>Without thinking anything xiao zhan title Yibo's head as he saw weak Yibo, and it's rare to see weak yibo. No one in this whole world saw weak yibo except his brother and xiao zhan. Xiao zhan lightly put his lips on Yibo's where yibo started to kiss zhan slowly but very passionately. The mixture of emotional feeling and pleasuring feeling was too good and outrageously felt nice.</p><p>After a few minutes, Yibo breaks the kiss unwillingly. " Zhan let's go home, I want to go home. Please " Yibo said while hugging xiao zhan.  " OK..." Xiao zhan and wang yibo headed toward their second house where yibo usually lives. </p><p>Zhan and yibo get out of the car and went inside to the living room. </p><p>" Zhan?"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>" would you do me a favor?"</p><p>" yes .. I will ..what do you want me to do?"</p><p>" Call Cheng gege and ask him to take Kuan gege to his(Kaun) house after he gets discharged and ask Cheng gege to inform us when they reach the home and we will also meet Kuan gege their" Yibo said in a  weak tone.</p><p>" Ok I will... but before that, you should go to your room and take a bit rest ok? You look exhausted."</p><p>"Hmm" Yibo just nodded.</p><p>After calling Cheng gege, Zhan returns to  Yibo's room where Yibo was already sleeping like a little kid, his eyes look very sore because of so much crying. Zhan slowly lay beside Wang Yibo " I don't know why I feel like there is something going on between you and Kaun gege that you are not telling me. I just hope everything is fine between you guys" Zhan said and started to caress Yibo's hair and cheeks. As soon as Yibo felt a warm touch on his face. Yibo automatically curled up in xiao Zhan's embrace and hide his face on Zhan's chest and hug xiao zhan very tightly.</p><p>Xiao zhan smiled sweetly "I just want to be with you all the time and wanna be your strength yibo. I never felt this kind of love in my whole life as you are giving me. I feel secure in your arms.  I pray every day to god and I hope we won't see that day where you and I need to be separate from each other. I just don't want that will happen ever" tears rolled down from Zhan's eyes as he can't even imagine the separation. Xiao zhan tightens his embrace and he also fell asleep.</p><p>In The Night city Hospital</p><p>========================</p><p>Cheng did all the paper works and buy all the medicines for Kuan. where Cheng was avoiding the interaction with Kuan as he was too embarrassed for what he said before.</p><p>Cheng was walking to the hall, heading to the medicine counter. Suddeny Zoey meng stopped him." Cheng, we need to talk.." Zoey said while grabbing Cheng's wrist. " I have told you this many times... I don't want to talk about what happened between you and me and how you fooled me" Cheng said with a straight face.</p><p>"Please .. you can't avoid this conversation, you have been avoiding this conversation since so many days while I was trying to talk." Zoey meng said with a frown.</p><p>" Please Zoey, I really don't want to talk about this right now" after saying that. Cheng escaped his wrist from Zoey's grip and headed towards the counter.</p><p>After a few paperwork and all, Kuan got discharged. cheng still avoiding Kuan tho he still reserving his anger to burst out in front of Kuan for his deed. Zoey pushing the wheelchair where Kuan was sitting in the wheelchair. Kuan was kept looking at cheng but cheng didn't even glance at Kuan all this time.</p><p>They reached the car and 2 hospital staff were there to help kuan to get in the car cause his legs and hands were plastered. when they tried to lift Kuan and tried to put Kuan inside the car, their balanced shook and Kuan was about to fall but at the very moment, Cheng caught Kuan. That time Kaun's face and Cheng's face was an inch closer. They stared at each other for 10 seconds, but later Cheng diverted his gaze as his cheeks are red as a tomato. Seeing shy Cheng, Which is rare. Kuan smiled lightly where Zoey didn't like what was happening there.</p><p>Cheng put Kaun inside the car. Zoey meng sat beside Kuan in the backseat where Cheng sat in the driver seat and drove the car to Kaun's house.  After reaching Kaun's house, Cheng took Kuan inside the house but this time Zoey was holding Kuan.</p><p>In The Wang Yibo's house</p><p> Both Xiao zhan and wang yibo sleeping in each other's tight embrace. Suddenly Zhan's phone rings. after hearing the phone rings, Yibo woke from his sleep, Xiao zhan was sleeping soundly. even after the ring zhan didn't wake up cause he is a very deep sleeper. wang yibo kissed zhan on his forehead " I love you my drug" and pecked in Zhan's lips.</p><p>After that, yibo picked up the call.</p><p>"hello"</p><p>"Where is zhan?" Cheng asked as soon as he heard Yibo's voice.</p><p>" He is sleeping right now"</p><p>" ok.. I called to inform that kuan got discharged from the hospital now we are in his home."</p><p>" Ok..we will be there soon?" after that yibo cut the call.</p><p>yibo slowly kissed Xiao Zhan's cheeks. " How can a person look like as saint while sleeping" yibo got lost in Zhan's beauty as he indeed looking like an angel from heaven. </p><p>" Bunny?" Zhan called xiao zhan in the softest tone as if he will talk loudly, it would hurt zhan. he called for zhan more that 5 times very softly. Zhan stirs a bit but didn't wake up. Yibo smirked as if he knows how to wake zhan up. </p><p>Yibo put his lips on xiao zhan and slowly started to suck Zhan's lips. Feeling some kind of pressure on his lips, Zhan slowly woke up from his deep slumber but his drowsiness all went out as yibo suddenly bite xiao zhan lips.</p><p> "ahhhh" Xiao zhan moaned in pain.  " So you finally wake up?, guess I know how to wake you up," Yibo said with a proud smile on his face and again smashed his lips on Zhan's and started to suck Zhan's lips very passionately. zhan also follow Yibo's rhythm and sucked Yibo's lips. They kissed for 10 minutes. Yibo breaks the kids as he found Xiao Zhan breathless.</p><p>"Why is it hard to leave your lips. I wanna suck these lips and Mark your lips with my bites. I wanna claim you fully"  Zhan smiled after hearing those words from Yibo's mouth.</p><p>Xiao zhan cupped Yibo's face by his both hands and lift his head and kissed Yibo on his lips " I am all yours Yibo, you don't have to claim" Zhan said and hugged yibo as tightly as he can.</p><p>" I want you zhan, I need you, I crave for you, I am a junkie for you. You have no idea, I can do anything to keep you with me. I can kill anyone for you and even kill myself to protect you. You are my drug, my underlying desire" Yibo's inner though. Yibo also tightens his embrace more.</p><p>"Now get up..we need to go and meet Kaun gege"</p><p>In Kuan's House</p><p>YIbo and Zhan reached there. When Yibo and Zhan entered the house, they heard a sound from Kuan's room. It seems like someone is scolding someone in a very loud voice. they got very curious and ran towards to Kaun's room.</p><p>" You have no idea how I felt when I heard about your suicidal attempt. Do you ever think about me? If anything happened to you, I would have died either. DON'T YOU SEE FROM MY EYES, I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE YOU FROM THE BEGINNING " It was Zoey who was scolding Kuan, but right now, she just confessed her feelings to Kuan.</p><p>Yibo already knew about this, that's why he had a straight face. But for Xiao Zhan, he got astonished by Zoey's word as he knew his own brother also love Kuan. Xiao zhan looked at Cheng who was looking downwards, standing in the corner of the room. It feels like, Cheng can breakdown anytime. Zhan quickly ran toward his Gege and hold him from the side and stood beside him. And Yibo was just witnessing everything as if he wanna know what his brother will say.</p><p>" I know you love me," Kuan said. After that, a few minutes of silence took the place as no one spoke.</p><p>"You knew," Zoey said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah I knew from the very beginning, I don't want to talk a lot on this matter. I just wanna finish all these things today." Kaun closed his eyes, took a long breath, opened his eyes, looked straight in Zoey's eyes, and continued " I have always treated you as my little sister and will always treat you as my little sister. I can't go more than that. I never saw you in that sense." Kuan said.</p><p>"In my life, I only love one person, and that one person is Cheng" everyone's eyes fell on Cheng, Kuan's as well. As soon as Kuan looked at Cheng, a smile appear on his face.</p><p>Cheng's heartbeat stopped after hearing  Kaun's confession. Although, Cheng already knew about Kuan's feeling but hearing the confession in front of all; especially in front of Zoey meng, was too much for him.</p><p>Cheng looked at Kaun after hearing Kuan's word. Cheng's eyes are teary as he still didn't believe, Kuan just confessed his love in front of everyone.</p><p>For Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo, both of them also got shocked but they decided to keep quiet as they want them to sort out their matter by themselves.</p><p>"But he doesn't love you back Kuan. He loves me and you also know that."</p><p>" I don't love you" Cheng speak out of nowhere. Everyone's eyes again fell in Cheng. " I never loved you. I thought about it. It just an attraction. And I realized that when I decided to date you. I wanted to know about my feelings towards you cause I was too confused about my feelings. That's why I said "Yes" to your proposal. Then I started to date you, But I felt nothing, even when you kissed me. Then I realize I have never loved you. Not now at least after I got to know that you played with my feelings and fake dated me just to get me out of Kaun's life." Cheng said while looking downwards.</p><p>" I don't care you love me or not. " Zoey said as if she never cares for Cheng's feelings. Zoey turned her gaze towards Kaun and said " See, you love that person who is not even sure about his feelings. He was confused all this time. But I love you from the beginning and I will always love you. And yes I played with his feelings cause I just want to draw Chneg attention toward me so that I can have you kuan. I did all this only for you. Cause I want you." Zoey said. Yibo widens his eyes cause Yibo never thought Zoey would go this extreme just to get Kuan. She was not the Zoey, yibo knows.</p><p>" But that can't change my feeling Zoey. I have always treated you as my little sister and this never going be change. Why you are not understanding, I don't love you. I love Cheng." Kuan said.</p><p>Zoey clenched her fist in anger. " He is a boy. How can you love him? He is not even going to love you forever.  There is no future. You need a woman to make your life better. Men and men won't last long."</p><p>" ENOUGH... I know what lasts long and what doesn't. It's up to us. If our love is true and pure then nothings matter. I wanna live my every second with Cheng as much as I can and I have said that. Now no more discussion Zoey. You heard me and now I don't wanna hear any more from you." Kuan said.</p><p>Zoey's eyes became red cause she was crying like hell. Zoey turned her gaze towards Cheng and headed towards him. Zoey grabbed cheng's shirt and said " it's all your fault, Cheng. All your fault. I loved him first. I wanted him first. I desired him first. You came late. How can you steal my Kuan from me? How can you?" Zoey cried while jerking Cheng's clothes.</p><p>Zoey suddenly stables herself and wiped her tears and stabbed her index finger on cheng's chest several time while saying " You can't steal him from me. He will be mine.  Just wait and watch" Zoey turned her gaze to Kuan and continued " I'll see how much your love will last long. I will wait for that day when you guys will break up. Just can't wait for that day to happen. Till then pray that I won't be an obstacle in between you guys" Zoey smirked in an evil way but still her eyes showing her pain which she was feeling that time.</p><p>After saying those words to both Kuan and Cheng, she left from there. After that, a moment of silence took the environment. Cheng was still looking downwards where zhan still holding his brother. Kuan constantly looking at Cheng where yibo just stood there with a straight face as if he was not too concern about this matter.</p><p>"Yibo? I did the right thing..right ??" Kuan asked yibo as his opinion also matters him most cause like yibo, for Kuan,  yibo is his only family. Not counting their parents who excused not to meet his son who was admitted to the hospital and tried to suicide.</p><p>" I don't care what you do or not. I and Zhan were here to see you. You are doing fine so we are going back now. We will visit you tomorrow. Cheng gege will take care of you" Yibo said.</p><p>Kaun felt little pain in his heart but he also can see there is hidden care of his brother towards him. And the last sentence also made his heart feel good. Thinking about the fact that Cheng decided to take care of Kuan until he gets perfectly fine.</p><p>"Zhan? Let's go" yibo said</p><p>Xiao zhan again felt something off between the two brothers. But he decided to obey yibo for now. "Be brave gege, don't be afraid to go with your feelings" Zhan said to Cheng.  " take care of yourself kuan gege.  We will visit you often" Zhan smiled sweetly to Kuan which Kuan also replied with a smile and nodded his head.</p><p>Now only Cheng and Kuan remain in the room. Cheng still didn't look at Kuan. Cheng felt like the storm just hit him very badly. All these things happen suddenly, he never expected to be like this. He was weak and scared.</p><p>" Cheng?" Kuna called Cheng.</p><p>Cheng looked at Kuan who was looking at him very intensely, with the worried face. " Im sorry cheng for everything that just happened. I know you don't like this kind of drama but I wanted to finish all this confusion," Kuan said.</p><p>" It's alright Kuan, you don't have to say sorry," Cheng said and came closer to Kuan and started to fix his blanket.</p><p>" Thank you," Kuan said with a very soft voice tone.</p><p>" wh..why...For what?"</p><p>" For taking care of me and still you decided to take care of me," Kaun said with sparkling teary eyes.</p><p>" Who said I wanted to take care of you, everyone forced me to do that, I had no choice and I still don't have any choice but to take care of you. I don't care whether you die or live" Cheng said as he wanted to hide his blushing face. but Kuan was well known about cheng's lie. Kaun was smiling and tried to hide his knowing smile but Cheng noticed it and slapped his hand "Ouch..that hurts" Kaun cried out in pain, in fact, he pretends to be hurt from Cheng's soft hit.</p><p>" I..i.m.. sorry.. it wasn't intentional..where are you hurt?" Cheng was really worried he started to panic. he caressed the place where he hit a minute ago. Suddenly Kaun's laughter diverts Cheng's attention. Cheng frowned.</p><p>"Hahahahaha... I was just kidding..you surely care for me you know. I just want to confirm." Kaun smiled proudly and Cheng tried his best to hide his blush face.</p><p>"Care my ass". after saying that Cheng started to give Kaun his medicines.</p><p>At Studio Dorm</p><p>" Don't tickle me" Jake said as he was sitting between Chris's thighs, facing his back. " You are seducing and I can't even touch you?  Not fair." Chris said with a little more tickling touch on the jake stomach.</p><p>"S..ss.toopp Chris hahaha..stop." jake turned towards Chris facing him face to face and sat on Chris's lap. " Did you ever thought that we will end up together?" jake caressed Chris's hair while asking the answer. </p><p>Chris pulled jake more closer grabbing jake's waist "Noo..honestly I never but you know, no one can deny destiny. Love just happens and we always found love in a hopeless place. And im happy I got you. I know you are a little mad but I can handle your madness." Chris said while letting out some chuckle, Jake punched on Chris's chest very gently while whining like a kid " Im not mad..it just how I am" Jake makes a pouty face.</p><p>"And I love the way you are"Chris pulled jake while grabbing his buttcheeks and smashed his lips on Jake's. The kiss turned into a passionate one. Chris broke the kiss as he found jake breathless. Jake panted as soon as Chris left his delicious lips.</p><p>"Now work hard on your performance..tomorrow is the final, you have to give your best and I know you can win this show. That's why work hard on your dancing and singing, don't work hard to seduce me instead all the time." Chris said the last line in a teasing tone.</p><p>" I will work hard and I already prepared myself for tomorrow. Right now I just wanna do what you said me to not to do." Jake gave an evil smile and started to kiss, Chris.  After a few minutes of making out, they stopped.</p><p>" Would you go on a date with me tomorrow after the show?" Chris asked </p><p>"Of course...I love you Chris" Jake said.</p><p>" I love you, baby." Chris kissed on jake's forehead and they embraced each other.</p><p>**********</p><p>"Bunny....you should rest now. You have done enough for tomorrow" yibo said while back hugging Xiao Zhan.</p><p>"Yibo..nooo...I'm stinking, I am sweating. Don't touch me. You'll also stick because of me" Zhan tried to pull the tight grip around his waist but failed to do that.</p><p>"Who said you stink? You are the most beautiful scent I have ever sniff in my whole life. Your scent is more addictive than the drug itself. I will never get enough of your scent" Yibo sniffs xiao zhan as if Zhan was the creamy vanilla cake and he wants to taste every bit of it.</p><p>Xiao zhan blushed after hearing Yibo's word. "Yibo..do you think I'll do good tomorrow?. I'm really nervous" Xiao zhan asked as suddenly his blushing face turned into a tense one.</p><p>" You will do great and I trust you. And It doesn't matter if you lose or win. The only thing matters that what you have learned from it. You are already a Better artist now comparing to the one who just joined this show. Look at yourself, you are a whole new person. Isn't it ??" Yibo asked and Zhan replied and agreed with a nod.</p><p>Yibo turned Xiao Zhan towards him and wrapped his arms around Zhan's waist. "SO...if you win, then it's great but if you won't win then it's fine. Winning and losing any competition never define how good you are and how talented you are. Understand?" Yibo said.</p><p>"Yes." Zhan immediately hugged Yibo. " Thank you for teaching me, Thank you for making me a better person as an artist. Thank you for everything yibo." Zhan voice started to get weak.</p><p>"Tomorrow all will end I have to go to my home. You will go on your own path and I'll go on my way. FROM Tomorrow, everything will change. " Zhan said and Yibo tightens his grip on xiao Zhan's body where zhan already had teary eyes.</p><p>"SHHHhhhh...Who said, from tomorrow everything will change? Who said from tomorrow, we will separate our ways? Who said from tomorrow we will not gonna meet? ..Listen to me carefully zhan. There is nothing in this world that can separate you and me and I won't allow anyone to do that. But right now I don't want to talk about this. This is not something that YOU should think of. Think about tomorrow's show." YIbo caressed Xiao Zhan's hair.</p><p>"And tomorrow, there will be a new beginning of ourselves, zhan. I have something for you. Just wait for tomorrow. "Yibo broke the hug and wiped Zhana's tear. "These tears are precious,  don't waste it." Yibo cupped Zhan's face and gently kiss Zhan's kiss. They get lost into that kiss. That kiss was passionate. They both don't want to break that kiss. After 7 minutes of a passionate kiss, Yibo broke the kiss but their lips are still touching each other.</p><p>"Tomorrow will bring new happiness in our life," Yibo said and take Xiao zhan in his secure and warm embrace.</p><p>"Tomorrow will bring new happiness in our life," Yibo said and take Xiao zhan in his secure and warm  embrace</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>HI loves, hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>If you don't like anything, then you can freely suggest me anything or DM me..i will appreciate your suggestions and criticism.</p><p>And sorry for the delay.....hehehehe.</p><p>Thank you😊</p><p>                                          -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>17. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheng was doing some work from his laptop, sitting on the sofa where Kuan lying on the bed, and kuna's gaze wasn't leaving cheng's figure. Kaun shamelessly staring Cheng, without blinking his eyes. Cheng was all unaware of the stare which can kill him.</p><p>" Cheng?" Kuna called out</p><p>" Hmm?? Anything you want Kuan?" Cheng replied without even looking at Kuan cause cheng was working on his laptop very intensely. </p><p>"Aren't you going to attend your brother's finals today?"</p><p>Cheng stops working and sighs. " I will watch him on tv, It will be stream live so we both can watch the finals together," Cheng said.</p><p>"SO it's like a date for you and me?" Kuan smirked and Cheng almost chocked his coffee to death which he was drinking.</p><p>"S..ssttoop joking around or you might kill me one day." Cheng gave Kuan an annoying face but in reality, his face was all red and Kaun can see that.</p><p>" Anyway, just got the report and the doctors said your hands and legs recovering at a good speed and they will soon remove the cast from your legs and hands," Cheng said.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm already tired of laying down here and watching my great meal roaming around here and there and I am not able to do anything, you know." Kuan said with an evil grin on his face. Cheng clearly understands what Kuan was trying to say cause  Cheng was not dumb enough as zhan to understand such a naughty indirect thing. </p><p>"Stop your nonsense or I will go to watch the finals by myself, leaving you here alone in a boring room," Cheng said as his face was all red and he hides it by turning on the TV. " Watch it ..show will start soon, till then, I'll make some soup for you and after that, you have to take medicines also." Saying that change left the room without looking at Kuan, in order to hide his blushed red face. Kuan smiled satisfyingly.</p><p>It's not that there are no maids and butlers in the house, but Cheng wants to do all by himself. He didn't want to compromise anything about Kuan's health So that he made sure that everything will be perfect and healthy for Cheng. But what one thing Cheng was failed to realize that, He was taking care of Kuan as a proper protective wife who is very possessive towards her husband.</p><p>IN THE STUDIO DORM</p><p>Everything was set up. Finals about to began. Xiao zhan, Jake, and others were getting ready in their makeup room and so the other judges. They all get ready with very cool and beautiful costumes.</p><p>Everyone was looking too good with the best designing clothes and makeup.</p><p>Wang Yibo was getting ready in his make up room. He suddenly desired to see Xiao zhan before anyone could see him. Cause he didn't want anyone would see his bunny's graceful beauty before him.</p><p>Yibo called Xiao zhan but he didn't pick up the call. Because of all the other kinds of stuff that kept Xiao zhan busy at this very moment. Wang Yibo called Xiao zhan 5 times but Zhan didn't pick up.</p><p>He decided to go by himself to see the ethereal beauty. Wang Yibo processes his steps towards the contestant make-up room. He opened the door, his eyes searched for Xiao zhan but he couldn't find him. Then he saw Jake doing his makeup, in front of the mirror. "Jake? Where is Xiao zhan ?? Yibo asked.</p><p>"I think he just went to his room. He said he forgets something related to his costume for today" Jake said</p><p>"Ok thanks" Wang Yibo left from there without a single smile.</p><p>Wang Yibo rushed towards Xiao Zhan's room and opened the door but the room was empty. There was no one in the room. Wang Yibo about to go back form there but he suddenly heard some noise from another room, which was coming from Wang Yibo's room.</p><p>Yibo slowly opens the door. There he can see one cat roaming around here and there. Wang Yibo sighs but his fear started to increase. Xiao zhan not picking the call and now he is nowhere to be found.</p><p>He quickly remembers something and he called the head bodyguard which was in charge of Xiao zhan security, those who are following Xiao zhan 24/7.</p><p>Wang Yibo called and the head of the bodyguard quickly picked up the call.</p><p>"Yes sir.."</p><p>"Where is Zhan??"</p><p>"He is in the bathroom right now sir." That's guard said and Wang Yibo smiled, having deja vu feeling cause he knew Xiao zhan is feeling nervous right now and whenever he feels nervous, he wants to pee or poop.</p><p>"Sir he comes out from the bathroom" the Head bodyguard suddenly informed Wang Yibo.</p><p>"Ok tell him to meet me at my makeup room and don't act suspicious, act normal. Make Sure he will not doubt you and if he asks, who are you then tell him that you are my bodyguard"</p><p>"Ok, sir" after that want yibo cut the call and headed to his makeup room.</p><p>Xiao zhan just got out from the bathroom after emptying his bladder or we can say his nervousness.</p><p>"Sir..?" Head bodyguard's voice suddenly cought Zhan's attention.</p><p>"Yes.." Zhan said with a confused face.</p><p>"Wang Yibo wants to meet you in his makeup room" after hearing those words from the head bodyguard, Xiao zhan smiled. Zhan looked at the bodyguard who definitely looking really suspicious " By the way..may I know, who are you? " Zhan asked.</p><p>"Im Wang Yibo's bodyguard" that guard says.</p><p>"Ok ..thanks ' after saying thanks to the guard, Xiao zhan immediately moved his legs towards Wang Yibo's makeup room with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>Zhan opened the door and went inside. Wang Yibo was waiting for him. Yibo extends his hands towards Zhan. "Come here " Yibo called Zhan to come near to him.</p><p>Zhan shyly went towards Yibo. Yibo cupped both Zhan's cheek by his both palm  "Why you are so beautiful bunny. I wish I could lock you up in my world so that no one can witness your beauty except me." Wang Yibo said as he was really a junkie for Zhan's beauty.</p><p>"Yibo...I'm not even done with my makeup and you are already complimenting me " Zhan chuckled in happiness.</p><p>'"You don't need any make-up to make you beautiful. You are beautiful just as you are and nothing compared to this elegant beauty of yours" Yibo slowly pulled zhan into a warm hug.</p><p>Wang Yibo pulled zhan from the hug and made him sit on the chair, in front of the mirror.  "I'll do your make-up today" Wang Yibo.</p><p>"You know how to do makeup?" Zhan asked in surprise.</p><p>"I'm a celebrity and it's been so many years that I'm working on this industry. What else could you accept from me? It's obvious that I know how to do make-up" while saying that yibo start doing Zhan's make up.</p><p>Zhan was all happy. He couldn't ask for more. He was living his dream in reality. Still, Zhan didn't believe that The Wang Yibo is with him and not only with him but also protects him and loves him"</p><p>"I know I am living my dream yibo. I never thought, one day, my dream man would be with me and care for me the most and can't live his any day without me. And love... I know you never say "I love you " but I know you also love me. Just don't make me wait any longer yibo. I wanna hear those 3 magical words which I have been reading and watching movies for a very long time since I was a child and got to know what is love. Now I want my man to tell me those 3 magical words. I'm waiting for that day my Prince." Zhan thought in his mind while Wang yibo was busy doing Zhan's make-up.</p><p>"Done" after doing the final touch up, Yibo looked at Xiao zhan. After some makeup, his beauty truns into external beauty. Yibo was just looking at his drug for a minute. Zhan was looking so graceful and elegant. Zhan was more beautiful in Yibo's eyes than any of the creatures in this whole world. And for that, zhan doesn't need to put any makeup on his face.</p><p>"I don't want anyone to see this beauty expect me," Yibo said. Zhan got shy after hearing Yibo's words. Zhan got up from the chair and kissed yibo on his lips " don't be too Jealous...it's not that anyone would take me away " Zhan chuckled.</p><p>Wang Yibo suddenly pushed Zhan against the wall. Yibo pushed Zhan's one hand in the wall, above Zhan's head. Zhan got startled by Yibo's action. "Don't you dare to utter those words from your mouth...you don't belong to anyone" Wang Yibo said with a dark aura and smashed his lips on Zhan's and kissed him very harshly. Yibo sucked all lip gloss from Zhan's mouth. yibo helplessly sucked that strawberry flavors from Zhan's lips and zhan also replied to him with the same passion.</p><p>After some minutes of kissing, Wang Yibo broke the kiss and again pecked Zhan's lips. Yibo picked strawberry lip gloss from the table and gain put on  Zhan's lips. "Finally done with my make up," Zhan said as he was about to escape from Yibo's grip.</p><p>" Wait..not yet," Yibo said</p><p>"But you put all the cosmetics on my face. Is there anything left?" Zhan said in confusion cause Wang Yibo already put everything on Zhan's face.</p><p>Wang yibo pulled xiao Zhan's waist closer to his body. Wang Yibo slowly caressed Zhan's face, sliding his hand from Zhan's face to Zhan's neck. Yibo put aside Zhan's clothes little, making Zhan's neck visible. Yibo slowly leans towards the neck and started to suck it. </p><p>"ahhhmm" Zhan moaned in pain and pleasure. After sucking Zhan's neck for one minute, Yibo left a big red mark(Hickey) on Zhan's neck, " Now you are all ready" Wang yibo said and Zhan blushed very hardly.</p><p>Wang yibo just wants to claim his drug. He didn't miss any chances to tell the world that Zhan already belongs to someone, already. So that no one would dare to have an eye to Zhan or try to approach him.</p><p>Last time Yibo hugged zhan"Best of luck...give your best" yibo pulled zhan from the hug and they both parted their ways.</p><p>Every contestant gave their performance including Zhan and jake. Both Zhan and Jake did pretty well. And all the judges were impressed by their performance and as always Wang Yibo's eyes are only stuck in zhan tho he fairly judge every contestant.</p><p>So now it was the result time. There are 4 contestants including Zhan and Jake. The host of the show started to announce the result. The host of the show announced the name who got the position of 3rd runner up.  And his Name was Xiao Nian. Then the host of the show announced the name of 2nd runner up and the 2nd runner up was Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Zhan looked at Wang yibo and Wang Yibo nodded his head with a smile as he was telling zhan it's ok and zhan also smiled back at zhan. Zhan didn't feel sad. He felt soooo happy that he made it to the 3rd position that he could ever imagine. He was happy. The main point of participating in this show was wang Yibo and zhan already have him. And that was enough for Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>And the host of the show directly announced the first. And the name was Jake Hsu. Jake got shocked by the announcement of his name. He jumped in air happiness. He won The Singing and Dancing show. He couldn't believe it. He hugged Xiao zhan who was standing beside him, holding his hand. Then he hugged Yibo with a very bright smile. And Gave joyful smile to Chris who was looking at jake from the crew space.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations" Chris whisper, understanding speech by visually interpreting the movements of the lips and jake nodded his head with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>AFTER everything ends. They were in an after-party. Everyone enjoying their moments with each other. Every contestant, judges, crew members, and other people were there to celebrate the success of The Singing and Dancing show.</p><p>Jake was talking with Zhan but suddenly Chris interrupt them. "Zhan, can I borrow my baby with me," Chris said making jake red as a tomato.</p><p>Jake already informed Zhan about their relationship as Zhan also share everything to jake. Zhan got surprised as first but then Zhan felt happy for jake.</p><p>"Of course Chris..all yours" Zhan smiled, showing his beautiful smile.</p><p>"You are really beautiful Zhan.," Chris said while giving Zhan a heart eyes as Chris truly respect Zhan and adore his beauty and pure heart, heartily.</p><p>Zhan smiled brightly while nodding his head but Jake slapped Chris's arms while pouting his lips adorably with cat eyes.</p><p>Chris pulled jake while grabbing Jake's waist, making the latter one gasp in surprise. "You are the most beautiful creature on this earth for me..so don't be a jealous cat," Chris said and pecked Jake's lip. Jake's face got all red by Chris's action. " let's go or I might not handle myself and eat you right here " Chris said.</p><p>Jake felt to much shy. He wished the earth would swallow him or something that makes him disappear from there. Zhan was all giggling and laughing seeing them acting really cute together.</p><p>"See you later Zhan..have a wonderful evening" saying that Chris and make went from there on their date.</p><p>Zhan felt so happy, seeing Jake finding someone who loves him just the way he is. In fact, Zhan was the first person who saw the chemistry between them.</p><p>Can we believe Jake and Chris got together? Who used to hate each other like hell, and now they love each other like heaven. People say, love starts with hate and yes definitely their love started with hate. But as you know Destiny is unpredictable. We never knew who is really made for us. once an enemy, not always an enemy. Sometimes they become lovers as well and not only lovers. They could become the most important person in our life that we could die for them or kill anyone for them. Couples made in heaven as soulmates and No one can deny God's will.</p><p>Zhan watched Chris and jake, leaving from there. They slowly vanished from Zhan's sight. Suddenly Zhan's phone buzzed. It was from Wang Yibo. Zhan picked the call as soon as he saw the caller ID.</p><p>"Hello," Zhan said</p><p>"Come down in the entrance gate, outside. I'm waiting for you." Yibo said and cut the call.</p><p>Zhan runs toward the entrance gate and saw yibo was waiting for him while leaning his body on his luxurious Bugatti La Voiture Noire, the Most expensive car in the world.</p><p>Zhan came running and stand in front of yibo. Zhan takes a long breath as he was running to reach the entrance gate. Yibo came closer to Zhan and whispered Zhan " I didn't even do anything and you are already panting with heavy breath" zhan shivers hearing Yibo's husky deep voice whisper as Yibo's breath tickling his ear.</p><p>Zhan flinched when Yibo grabbed his waist and smashed his lips on Xiao Zhan's plump juicy lips and started to kiss those lips helplessly. Yibo's one hand was on Zhan's waited and another one was wrapped around Zhan's back neck which kept pulling Zhan's head towards his. Yibo restlessly sucked those lips like there is no tomorrow. Zhan also replying to him with the same passion.</p><p>After a few minutes of makeout, Yibo left his prey's lips as Zhan was breathless and struggling for air, more of oxygen. Zhan pants as soon as Yibo left his lips. For a minute both just stared each other too much intensely and lovingly like, Noone exists in this world except two of them.</p><p>"Remember. .yesterday I said, "tomorrow will bring big happiness in our life?" Yibo asked and Zhan nodded, saying yes.</p><p>"So today we will going to bring our happiness...are you ready Zhan?"Yibo asked Zhan but Zhan was dumbfounded. Zhan had no idea what  Yibo was talking about.</p><p>"Yes.." Zhan said as he trusts Yibo more than he trusts himself. But his heart was beating really fast but the reason was unware.</p><p>"Let's go," yibo said as he opened the door for Zhan.</p><p>"Where?" Zhan asked</p><p>"To bring the happiness in Our life," Yibo said and pecked Zhan's Forehead.</p><p>They left the Studio Studio dorm and headed to their destination. </p><p> </p><p>I know this is a short and boring Chapter. I had an accident  and I hurt my right hand very badly. MY right hand is badly injured and swollen. Due to my carelessness, I couldn't type properly. So I decided to published a short chapter cause I'm having difficulties in typing.</p><p>But the next chapter will be only YIZHAN Chapter and a very special one.</p><p>So be ready for the next YIZHAN chapter. </p><p> </p><p>                                                            -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>18. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy The Story❤💚</p><p>Yibo Drove Zhan to an Unknown place. He stopped his car in front of a beautiful Beach Mansion. That beach Mansion was looking too elegant and very unique. The beach house was decorated from outside with lights and so many different kinds of flowers.</p><p>The view of the beach Mansion was too graceful and painted all white. It was near to an ocean and most of the Mansion's part was made by the only mirror and shining, very shining, white shine. There is no other house or any supermarkets near to them. That mansion was really big.       </p><p>Zhan got really confused. He still has no idea where Yibo took him and why?. Zhan turned his gaze towards Yibo, Who's gaze already stuck on Zhan, don't know for how long.</p><p>"You like it?" Yibo asked while holding Zhan's hand.</p><p>"Yes, Yibo ..it's too beautiful and looks very dreamy," Zhan said with sparkling eyes and outrageous smile.</p><p>"Let's go" Yibo lift Zhan in a bridleway and walk towards the main door. Zhan had no idea what's coming next and what Yibo is up to but he was living his best moment with Yibo and he doesn't want to stop Yibo, no matter what he does with him. His TRUST &amp; LOVE was beyond anything.</p><p>Yibo suddenly takes down Zhan from his grip, as soon as they reached the main door. Which was still closed.</p><p>Yibo handed Zhan a walkie talkie. "Take this.." Yibo also had another walkie talkie with him.</p><p>"What is this Yibo and why you want me to use this?" It's a Walkie Talkie. Just follow my voice and do whatever I say to you.</p><p>After saying that Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan and sucked Zhan's lips very gently but very passionately. After 2 minutes of kissing, Yibo leaves Zhan.</p><p>All these moments; Zhan was closing his eyes. When he felt a lost warm sensation from his lips when another person withdrew his lips, Zhan Opened his eyes but he didn't find the person in front of him. He looked here and there but didn't find Yibo anywhere.</p><p>He was about to went to search for Yibo, he heard someone's voice from walkie talkie and that voice is really familiar, which voice Zhan can recognize even if he is deaf.</p><p>He realized that the voice is coming from the walkie talkie. "Bunny...are you ready?" Yibo asked from the other side.</p><p>"Yibo..what's going on?" Zhan asked as he was totally dumbfounded today by Yibo's behavior.</p><p>"Trust me and Do whatever I will tell you to do, without asking any questions." Yibo's voice was enough to make Xiao zhan believe and trust on him.</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Now open the door and come inside," Yibo said and zhan slowly opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a beautiful artificial path that was made by candles and rose petals.</p><p>Zhan couldn't believe his eyes. His heartbeats started beating really fast. So many thoughts are passing his brain. "Is the day finally has come? Is this the day that I am waiting for so long? I am getting what I have been dreaming all this time?" Zhan was in his deep thoughts when suddenly Wang Yibo's voice from the walkie talkie startled him.</p><p>"Follow the direction where it leads you to" Zhan obeyed as Wang Yibo said to him. Zhan's feet started to touch tho</p><p> Zhan's feet started to touch those rose petals. Zhan follows the path. As much as his steps were forwarding, his heartbeat was getting faster and faster.</p><p>Zhan finally reached the end of the rose petals path. And he couldn't believe his eyes. There is a huge rose tower in the living room. His eyes about to pop out. That scene looks sooo dangerously beautiful.</p><p>Xiao zhan opened his mouth wide opened "it's sooo beautiful Yibo" zhan eyes were sparkling and it was showing how happy he was.</p><p>"Look at your right," Yibo said from the walkie talkie. Zhan turned his sparkling eyes towards the right.<br/>There were 3 giant teddy bears and so many small steady bears, made by roses and so many roses bundles with it. As soon as Zhan saw those rose teddy bears, he ran towards it and hug the biggest Rose Teddy Bear.</p><p>"This is soooooo beautiful Yibo...thank you" Zhan's sparkling eyes and his cheerful voice could tell how happy zhan was seeing those rose teddy bears. Zhan's happy smile gave a different kind of pleasure in Yibo's heart. "For your smile, I even sell me, soul, to the demon." Yibo clutched his fist in walkie talkie. But Zhan didn't hear what Yibo said cause Yibo turned off his walkie talkie for a bit.</p><p>" Now climb the stairs" Zhan grabbed the little rose teddy bear and got up and said whenever Yibo told him to do without asking a single question cause Yibo asked him, not to ask any question during walkie talkie talk.</p><p>Zhan started to climb the stairs which also decorated with so many roses.</p><p>Touching every rose' petals from his right-hand, Zhan Climb the stairs. In fact, Zhan was rushing. </p><p>"Be careful on stairs, don't rush" Yibo said as he saw Zhan slowly running while climbing the stairs. Zhan chuckled like a baby and slow down his speed with a cute naughty smile.</p><p>Zhan reached in front of the beautiful gates which in heart shape and roses were surrounded them. It was rose heart shape gates.</p><p>"Now follow the path again," Yibo said.</p><p>Zhan did the same and followed the path which was leading zhan to his destiny, to his happiness.</p><p>Zhan saw only the darkroom but one shimmering light was focusing on something. It was a black silk small piece of clothes, blindfold.</p><p>"Take that piece of clothes and tied on your eyes blindfold," Yibo said. Xiao zhan put the little rose teddy bear and a walkie talkie in the table and quickly grabbed the piece of clothes and tied it on his eyes and again grabbed the walkie talkie and waited for Wang Yibo's voice.</p><p> Xiao zhan put the little rose teddy bear and a walkie talkie in the table and quickly grabbed the piece of clothes and tied it on his eyes and again grabbed the walkie talkie and waited for Wang Yibo's voice        <br/>It was all dark. Zhan couldn't see anything except the dark black color. His heartbeat was beating really fast.</p><p>Suddenly Xiao zhan flinched as he felt a soft touch from behind. Zhan recognized the person instantly. How can he not recognize Yibo's touch and smell?</p><p>Wang Yibo took the walkie talkie from Zhan's hand and slowly hugged zhan from behind        <br/>Wang Yibo took the walkie talkie from Zhan's hand and slowly hugged zhan from behind. Wrapping his hands around Xiao zhan waist gently, which tickled Zhan a bit, more of gave sensation to Xiao Zhan's body. Yibo's breath was touching Zhan's neck. Zhan can hear Yibo's breath very clearly.</p><p>"Are you ready, my Drug?" Yibo whispering in Zhan's ear and bite Zhan's earlobe and kissed the neck very sensually, making the latter one shivers from deep inside. </p><p>This was the first time Yibo called zhan, His Drug, out loud.</p><p>Zhan let out a heavy breath and nodded as yes. He was still.blindfolded.</p><p>Wang Yibo plays a beautiful slow romantic song and started to swing around with Xiao zhan in the same position. Keep kissing his neck, keep nuzzling on Zhan's neck, keep biting earlobe, and keep tightening his hands wrapped around another person's waist very seductively. There is no gap between them, not even the air. And the romantic music was making the situation more beautiful.</p><p>Zhan was having a hard time to breath. His whole body was slowly started to get weak.</p><p>Yibo slowly turned Zhan and wrapped his hands around Zhan's waist from the front and pulled him closer and closer. Yibo made Zhan's hand placed on his shoulders. They kept moving their feet and body with very romantic music. They started to do ballroom dance very romantically.</p><p>"You now for the first time I saw you, your smile stole my heart right away." Yibo's whispering all the words in Zhan's ear. Zhan couldn't see him but he can feel his warm touch and hit breath around his ear and face and neck.</p><p>"Yibo i.." Zhan about to utter something, but yibo instantly put his index finger on Zhan's lips making him silent. "Sssshhhhh.....listen to me only" Yibo whispered while his index finger brushes Zhan's lips and a mole under it. Zhan was feeling too much tingling feeling and very nervous at the same time. He couldn't describe his feelings. Yibo's warm touch, kiss, hot breath, and body keep rubbing each other. That was too much for our poor zhanzhan.</p><p>"I don't know how and when I became this addicted towards you, your one smile is enough to make my heart warm. You make me feel the luckiest person on earth by having you by my side. " Yibo was telling all these things in a whisper deep husky voice and keep kissing Zhan's neck. Zhan could fall anytime cause his body became too weak by this time but thanks to Yibo's strong arms who help Zhan's weak body cause Yibo was holding Zhan's body very strongly, prevent Zhan to fall.</p><p>This is the first time Yibo was pouring his heart out. Zhan was soo curious to see Yibo's face but unfortunately, he was blindfolded. Zhan reaches his blindfold to remove from his eyes but suddenly zhan felt warm hands grabbing his hands.</p><p>Yibo grabbed Zhan's hand which about to take off the blindfold. Yibo Kissed Zhan's hands very sexually, Slowly.</p><p>"Don't take it off" Yibo intertwined their fingers and again started to swing together.</p><p>"It feels too good to be me when I am with you. You came to my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave."</p><p>"I'm afraid to lose you now. I couldn't even imagine my life without you. you are my Drug. I'm addicted to you, you hooked me with your love. I can't get enough of you ever. Whenever I see your eyes I keep drowning in blue." Yibo nuzzled his nose in Zhan's crook and kissed the neck, leaving his hot breath tickling Zhan's neck.</p><p>Yibo brushed his thumb on Zhan's lips while sniffing Zhan's body smell    " And you keep pulling me towards you. I don't know what it is?, your perfume or you, I just want to touch and devour you every time I see you. Your one smile enough to seduce me. And your lips........I can't help but kiss them senselessly" after saying that, Yibo kissed Zhan's lips slowly. Sucking those plump juicy strawberry lips while pulling zhan closer than before.</p><p>Zhan wanted to reply to Yibo's every word and how much he also desire and love the man in front of him but as yibo commanded, he stopped his words and waiting for the right time to confess his feeling.</p><p>Yibo grabbed Zhan's right hand and rotates Zhan in the melody of a beautiful romantic song. Zhan rotates 5 times and lands his back on Yibo's chest again.</p><p>Yibo again wrapped his hands around Zhan's waist but this time yibo also grabbing Zhan's hand around Zhan's waist. Yibo kept nuzzling his lips and nose on Zhan's neck very sexually.</p><p>Dancing was kept going on.</p><p>"You are my strong addiction. I'd rather kill myself instead of living without you. " Yibo whispered as the voice became cold making the latter one shiver. "I can't share you with anyone, not even with god. You are Mine and only I have rights over you. Trust me I won't let you go far from me." Yibo again turned Zhan face to face.</p><p>"You have no idea how much my heart yearns for you. If anyone tries to separate us, means they are calling their death. I won't even hesitate to kill someone whoever tries to separate My Drug from me. Not even the gods above could separate the two of us." Yibo pecked Zhan's forehead.</p><p>Zhan felt a shiver on his body. Zhan couldn't believe his ear. He knew Yibo is fascinated by him and loves him but he didn't have any ideas that he means this much to Yibo that he can kill himself or kill anyone to have him. Zhan felt nervous and emotional at the same time.</p><p>Zhan hugged Yibo very tightly as tears were streaming down from his sparkling eyes. Yibo tightens the hug while zhan rested his head on another person's strong chest. They stayed like this for a moment.</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan from the warm hug.</p><p>"I live for you, I long for you my Drug. I know life short to spend my entire life to spend with you. I still won't be satisfied even if I get to spend my 100 years with you cause I want to be with you forever, like immortal creature." Yibo caressed Zhan's cheek and wipe Zhan's tears.</p><p>"I Love You My Drug" Yibo said making the latter widen his eyes. Zhan got startled after hearing Yibo's confession. Zhan hugged Yibo again as Tears fell from his eyes making the blindfold wet.</p><p>Zhan couldn't control himself and spoke up, " I love you more Yibo. I love you the most. I never love anyone except you. It was you. It's you and it's always you Yibo. I too can die for you. You are everything to me. I love you. I love you...I love you the most " Zhan said in a very soft and crying voice while tightening his arms around Yibo's neck.</p><p>"I have always loved you Yibo and will always do. I can fight with anyone for our love. Being with you is the best part of my life. Your every touch, your every kiss gives life to my body. You always make me feel like I'm worthy of something, something like you. I never imagine my life would be this crazy that I could make my dream man fall in love with me. I thank my lucky star for this. I finally got you, Yibo. I love you. I love you to the moon and the back. I love you" Zhan whispered the last line.</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan from the hug and immediately smashed the lips. Sucking and biting each other like there is no tomorrow. Yibo bites Zhan's lips which caused Zhan moan while parting his lips. Yibo quickly insert his tongue and started to play with another person's tongue. For a few minutes, they kept sucking and biting each other's lips and tongues like a lollipop.</p><p>Yibo broke the kiss as he found Zhan struggling to breathe. He attacked Zhan's neck as soon as he left another person's lips. Yibo kisses Zhan's neck.</p><p>"Uhmm..yiiibboo" Zhan moaned in pleasure as Yibo kept licking and biting the neck. Yibo was devouring Zhan's neck as he found his most favorite ice-cream.</p><p>Suddenly Zhan felt cold in his body as a warm presence left him all of a sudden. He was still blindfolded that's why he couldn't see what's happening.</p><p>"Untie your blindfold" Yibo's voice instructed him again but this time the pleasing husky deep voice was coming from in front of him.</p><p>Zhan quickly unties his blindfold. He saw one figure doing something that he could never imagine in his life, not even in his wildest dream. Zhan widens his eyes in surprise.</p><p>The place was decorated with soo many red roses, candles, heart-shaped red balloons, rose petals all over the floor. The place was looking too romantic and beautiful. Having that kind Of environment around you while your man is proposing you is everyone's dream.</p><p>But all these things didn't catch Zhan's eyes as his all attention was on one particular person in front of him.</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p> Yibo was kneeling down on his one knee. He was taking one beautiful elegant and very expensive ring on his hand Yibo got down on his one knee and open the ring box..</p><p>Zhan felt like his whole brighten with heavens light. He didn't believe that want yibo wants to marry him. Like, MARRY HIM.<br/>Tears rolled down from Zhan's eyes like a river. He couldn't speak a word. He freezes in like a statue.</p><p>Can you imagine your dream man kneeling down in front of you on his one knee and proposing you to marry him? Just imagine how our zhanzhan feeling at this moment. His whole body shivered, tears rolled down unknowingly, hands are shaking, yes Zhan was happy, very happy but he never expects this sudden outburst situation.</p><p>Yibo got up and went closer to his Drug. "I wanna marry because you are the only person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning and only one, I wanna kiss goodnight. Because whenever I see you, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold you. But mainly, when you love someone as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So I want to spend my whole life with you. Do you wanna spend your whole life with me, only with me, until death does us apart?? Will you marry me my Drug?" Yibo again asked again. Yibo had a gentle smile on his face yet little nervousness. Cause he didn't want to listen, NO from his Drug, Never.</p><p>Tears still kept falling from Zhan's eyes. Yibo wiped Zhan's tears. </p><p>"Yes..Yes. A million times yes... Yes, I Will Marry You.</p><p>Tears rolled down from Yibo's eyes. His face brightens in a second after hearing the latter one's confession.</p><p>"Thank you ..thank you for saying yes bunny... Thank you... I promise I will cherish you and love you forever." Yibo blurted in happiness.</p><p>Yibo didn't want to lose Zhan at any cost and for that, he can do anything. He wants to marry Xiao zhan as soon as possible so that no one could separate them and come between them.</p><p>Thinking about this kind of commitment, Zhan feels excited, peaceful, or anxious. Whatever Zhan was feeling at this moment, he wanted to express it to the significant other one. Getting married to the person he loves is something that he could only wish for not knowing the fulfillment.</p><p>Yibo took out a beautiful ring from the box and held Zhan's left hand slid the ring on his Fiancee-to-be. "Now it's seal and deal," Yibo said. Zhan looked at the Beautiful ring on his finger which fits perfectly on his finger, beautiful and satisfying smile hovered on Zhan's face. </p><p>Yibo showed his hands, and there was already a ring on his middle finger. Zhan's eyes sparkled watching that and Zhan grabbed Yibo's hand and joined the hands together to see those 2 beautiful on each other's hand which connect them as a Fiance and Husband to be. </p><p>Yibo Placed his hand on Zhan's hand and showed some affection toward Zhan. Yibo caressed Zhan's hands and kiss them. " Now you are Mine, my wife to be" Yibo's word made Zhan blush like heaven, his face became red as a tomato as zhan flushed in seconds. </p><p>In order to hide his blushed face, Zhan throws himself into Yibo's arms. </p><p>Yibo pulled zhan from the hug and Smashed his lips on Zhan's. The kiss became more and more passionate. They were devouring each other's mouth like they are sucking strawberry lollipops. They sucked the hell out of each other. Miss slowly started to become very rough and pleasurable.</p><p>"Uhmmmm" Zhan moaned in between kiss.  "Open your mouth " yibo whisper in a very husky and lustful voice. Zhan could feel the arouse In his body. Zhan quickly parted his lips, giving access to the dominant one to insert his tongue and devour him.</p><p>Yibo inserted his lips and started to suck Zhan's lips more and more roughly. Both lips tangling with each other, both tongues licking, biting each other helplessly.</p><p>Zhan's legs started to feel weak. He couldn't stand ok his two feet. Yibo held Zhan's too strong but still, his body all loosened up and it seems like, if yibo leaves Zhan for a second, he will kiss the floor.</p><p>Seeing Zhan's situation, Yibo slid his both hands from Zhan's waist to zhans thigh and grabbed then left Zhan on his waist. As soon as yibo lift him, Zhan wrapped both legs on Yibo's waist to firmly without breaking the kiss.</p><p>Yibo and Zhan constantly kissing each other like there is no tomorrow. Yibo took Zhan towards their bedroom, and in the process of reaching their bedroom, they kept kissing.</p><p>Yibo couldn't control himself and crashed Zhan's back on the wall in front of their bedroom door is started to suck Zhan's neck and collarbone helplessly.</p><p>Zhan was feeling soo hot. He can feel Yibo's hot and big crotch was poking him from downwards. Zhan could do nothing but moan and pant carelessly.</p><p>Yibo pushed his crotch on zhans buttcheeks and kissing Zhan's sensually. "Uhhmm...yiii..boo..ummm..ummm" Zhan moaned in pleasure. His whole body heats up like a fire. Zhan tighten his legs around Yibo's waist very firmly and started to rub his butt on Zhan's crotch, unknowingly.</p><p>His good moves and keep pushing his lower part towards Yibo's lower part. It's more like begging for something.  Zhan was under lust feeling. He was totally unaware of what he was doing.</p><p>Yibo could feel his bulge is getting bigger and bigger after Zhan's activity. Yibo took Zhan inside the bedroom. And put down Zhan in the bed. Zhan was still clinging on him and wrapping his both legs very tightly on Yibo's waist like a koala bear. Zhan didn't want to leave Yibo's warmness. Which gave him more pleasurable feelings in this whole world.</p><p>Yibo smirked seeing the latter one behavior and stare at him with very intense and with very lustful eyes. Zhan turned red by Yibo's stare. His stares were like, he already ate Zhan fully only by his eyes.</p><p>Yibo opens his coat and threw him out of his eyes sight and then he unbuttoned his shirt and hovered on Zhan again.</p><p>Yibo helplessly kissed the latter one, his lips, Jasmine, neck, and collarbone. Yibo left so many bite marks all over Zhan's neck area. Zhan kept moaning.</p><p>Yibo started to undress Xiao Zhan. One by one yibo toon Zhan's upper clothes, making Zhan fully naked from the upper side. Seeing so pleasing and milky soft skin in front of his eyes, Yibo gulped with hungry eyes. The lion was ready to attack his prey.</p><p>Yibo kisses Zhan's navel area slowly, making one shiver in pleasure. Zhan was grabbing zhans head while moaning. Yibo started to nibble Zhan's naive area by his tongue very sensually. Yibo slides his tongues from the navel area to Zhan's abdomen. Yibo kisses Zhan's abdomen and bite.</p><p>"Uhmm. .pleasee. n.nnooo....uhmmm" Zhan couldn't help himself. This feeling was really new to him but he was loving this feeling. How could he resist the man of his dream? Every touch making Zhan shiver from deep inside, making him wanting more and more.</p><p> How could he resist the man of his dream? Every touch making Zhan shiver from deep inside, making him wanting more and more<br/>Yibo slid his lips from Zhan's abdomen to Zhan's cherry red nipples. Yibo attack those red soft nipples like Hunter attacking his prey. Yibo sucked the nipples very hard. His one hand was rubbing Zhan's other nipple. Yibo nibbles the cherry and licks that nipple.</p><p>After that  Yibo changes to another nipple and started to suck very hard. Yibo's saliva was all over zhans nipples and around those swollen red cherries.</p><p>"Uhghhhmmm....yiiibboo...uhhh...go..go slow" Zhan's moaned in pain but that pain transformed into pleasure. Zhan kept lifting is lower part to touch Yibo's lower Part. Zhan was feeling restless, his body begging for something unusual but deep inside he was too nervous. He knew where this activity going to lead them. The fear in his eyes started to show, which caught Kibo's attention.</p><p>Seeing Zhan's nervous eyes and teary eyes. Yibo's breath stopped for a second. Yibo stopped doing everything and cupped Zhan's cheek.</p><p>"What happen bunny..you are not liking it..why you are crying..am I forcing myself on you?" Hearing Yibo's words, Zhan immediately shook head as he was loving each and everything.</p><p>"Nooo...it just..go soft on me... I have read it on Google..it says ...it says...it hurts very badly" Zhan avoids yibo's intense concern stares as he was feeling too embarrassed right now. Zhan cursed himself underneath for being too stupid and asking something really stupid thing at a moment like this.</p><p>Yibo smiled softly, seeing the latter one's adorable behavior. He couldn't stop himself but to kiss that who turned red as a tomato.</p><p>" I promise I will go very soft on you as long as you want so" Yibo wiped Zhan's tears and kissed him very passionately.</p><p>Yibo slowly slides his hand in Zhan's tighs and caressing it very smoothly. Zhans lower parts shivers and his erection started to twitch. Zhan lifts his lower part and again rubbed in Zhan's hot Crotch very shamelessly.</p><p>Yibo snatched Zhan's pants away, making him fully naked. Zhan's erection already coming. Yibo stretched Zhan's legs, making visible that beautiful pinkish hole.</p><p>Seeing that tight pink hole, Yibo's crotch started to react. His crotch gets bigger and twitchy. It seems like Yibo's bulge will tear apart his pant.</p><p>Yibo kisses Zhan's lips. Yibo kisses Zhan for more than a minute and then started to rub Zhan's hole by his hardening huge cock.  "Uhmmm.....ughm....ummmmm....iughhhh." Zhan moaned in between kisses. Yibo keeps running his hardening member on Zhan's twitching red hole who begging something inside him.</p><p>Yibo was fucking zhan indirectly. His hot crotch hitting and rubbing Zhan's hole hopelessly.</p><p>Ughm.....ugghh...yibbooo......" Zhan's moans becoming more Louder. The kiss between them became rougher. They were literally eating each other's mouths. Bitting, licking.</p><p>Yibo caressed Zhan's hole with his fingers. And suddenly yibo inserts his middle finger inside Zhan's hole.</p><p>"Uhhmmmm..." Zhan hissed in pain. But yibo didn't let zhan speak as he was kept kissing Zhan in an animalistic way. Yibo slowly moved his fingers inside Zhan's tight hole. Zhan couldn't control himself and started kiss Yibo very roughly just to ease the pain. but in the pain, he also felt some kind of pleasure inside his body.</p><p>Yibo kept moving his middle finger, and in a few minutes Yibo again inserts his index finger in the hole. " uhhh..yiboo...fiancee..please...slowly..uhhh" Zhan couldn't speak too much cause Yibo kept kissing sucking his lips a dm tongue.</p><p>Yibo Slowly moved his fingers on Zhan's hole but later he started to insert both fingers in Yibo's hole very roughly. "uhmmmppp....uhmpppppppp...uhh..ump" Yibo kept kissing Zhan. Zhan kept lifting his lower part. Zhan felt pleasure in his body, a foreign feeling but he slowly loving this feeling and want to taste more of it.</p><p>saliva was dripping from Zhan's mouth, he was gasping and panting. His eyes were drunken in pleasure. seeing those sexy flushed face, Yibo couldn't control himself and decided to insert his big bang. </p><p>Yibo pulled out his pants and his cock pop out like a  rocket. Zhan widens his eyes.  Yibo's cock was extra large today, not as same as he got to witness another day. </p><p>Yibo stopped kissing zhan and leaned closer to Zhan's ear, made his cock touching Zhan's hole already. Zhane's unconsciously moved his hip, rubbing his whole on Yibo's cock. Zhan's hole was thirsty for Yibo's huge bang.</p><p>"Are you ready, my wife to be?" Yibo's Whispered in Zhan's ear, asking Zhan's permission to inter inside his tight hole. Zhan nodded as soon as Yibo questioned him. Seeing the latter one so desperate for him to insert his crotch, Yibo smirked in a victory.</p><p>Yibo kissed Zhan and take lubricant on his hand and apply some on his cock and some on Zhan's hole and slowly enter his huge bulging cock inside Zhan's whole. The hole was too tight that Yibo couldn't insert his crotch properly. </p><p>Yibo kept kissing Zhan's lips and slowly pushed his bulging rod inside. Zhan hissed in pain but to ease the pain Yibo wasn't leaving Zhan's lips at all. Zhan's nails dug in Yibo's Soft skin causing little blood coming out of the flesh.</p><p>Yibo already groaned in pleasure even this his half Rod was still left to insert. Yibo deepens the kiss and inserts his bulging Rod totally inside zhan. </p><p>"UHmmpphmm...." Zhan screamed in pain and bite Yibo's Lips to harshly. Yibo's Lips started to bleed a little bit that pain is nowhere to be stood in front of the immense pleasure they are having right now.  Yibo didn't move his hips.</p><p>"Thank you Love for giving me the authority to have rights on you, fully. And trusting me, I promise I won't break your trust and cherish you forever." Yibo kissed Zhan's forehead and later attacked his neck. Tears rolled down from Zhan's doe eyes. the pleasure and the pain at the same time and top of that Yibo's heartwarming words making zhan weak.</p><p>Yibo slowly started to move his hips. Zhan wrapped his legs on Yibo's waist as tight he can. his nails keep scratching Yibo's back. Tears kept rolling down fo Zhan's eyes.</p><p>Yibo started to throbbing his huge bulge harshly. " uhhmmm...yiiboo..ahhhshhhhh..argghhhhh this feel..sooo uhhhhh" Zhan feeling pain and pleasure both but in the fight of pain and pleasure, Pleasure won the battle in the end.</p><p>Zhan's hole was too tight that yibo also feeling immense pleasure. He couldn't control himself and increased his speed. Zhan was kept moaning shamelessly. " Uhhmm..yes..ahhh...faster...uhmm..yiboo..fiance.. faster" Zhan kept begging Yibo to go faster than before.</p><p>All the Zhan's moaning and panting made Yibo cock more huge and excited. He started to hit Zhan's hole very roughly, making the latter one bouncing on the bed.</p><p>"Ahhh...yibo...ughh..aaahhhh.faster...more,,,uhhnnn..go..uhhh.....hard" Zhan screamed when yibo found his sweets spot. Yibo Kissed Zhan's lips and started to hit on that sweet spot at a very good speed. Both flesh was hitting each other, echoing the room with their skin splashing sound.</p><p>"Yiboo..I think .I..uhhnn..I'm gonna.." Zhan reached his climax and with a few shots of Yibo's cock, Zhan comes in his belly. Yibo was kept thrusting his huge bulge inside and out. Zhan widens his eyes, seeing Yibo, there was no sign of stopping. Yibo was kept pushing in and out very harshly.</p><p>Yibo put Zhan's legs on his shoulder and placed Zhan in a better posture so that he can insert his full length in that tight hole. Yibo couldn't handle himself fucking Zhan senselessly. </p><p>Zhan was lost in the feeling, his body was craving for Yibo's one-touch, his lips craving for Yibo's one kiss, his tongue wanted to insert in Yibo's mouth, his hands scratching Yibo's back and his hole wants Yibo's every inch of cock inside him, hitting every part inside his hole.</p><p>After half an hour, Yibo finally came with a loud groan where Zhan already came 3 times.</p><p>But Yibo didn't stop and again he pushed his cock Inside Zhan's tight pink hole which was already swollen after half an hour of throbbing session.</p><p>"Yibo..nooo..uhhh..why...it...this feels..app uhhammmm..good" Zhan moaned where yibo was moving hips very fast. They both come after another 1-hour fucking session.</p><p>Zhan's hole became so red and swollen. Zhan thought, now Yibo will be stoped but he felt Yibo's cock started to get bigger Inside him. She widens his eyes. "Is he a beast or what?" Zhan thought but this thinking went startled when Yibo took Zhan on his lap and started to hit Zhan hole making the latter one bouncing In the air.</p><p>They did 6 rounds on that night.  Zhan's body loses his strength but still, he could feel Zhan's big long Rod inside him.</p><p>Seeing Zhan's situation, Yibo calmed his baby brother who is not stopping thrusting inside Zhan's hole.</p><p>Yibo hugged zhan and made him.sleep on top of him. Zhan was too tired of the hot session, he quickly fell asleep. Yibo started Zhan's tired face who was sleeping like a baby. His swollen plump lips were still inviting Yibo to devour him.</p><p>Yibo couldn't stop himself and kissed those swollen lips for a minute. "MINE, FOREVER MINE" Yibo mumbled very sternly.</p><p>Yibo placed Zhan on the bed and took a wet towel and clean Zhan's body which was covered with Yibo's bite Mark and hickeys. After cleaning Zhan, he placed a kiss on Zhan's forehead and left for the bathroom.</p><p>After taking 20 minutes of the bath, Yibo came out with a towel wrapping on his waist which he threw away when he reached the bed. Yibo climbed up in the bed took Zhan in his embrace as if anyone will steal away his undeniable drug.</p><p>"Now..no one dare to separate us. You are Mine and only mine. You only belong to me. And you also can't leave me even if you want to. Now I can't live a single day without you, I want you, and I need you desperately. You are trapped with me my drug. I can't live my life without having my drug and taste it. I'm already addicted to your bunny. I can do anything to have you in my life" Yibo eyes became dead cold and he tightens his hug and wrapped his arms around Zhan's body very tightly.</p><p> </p><p>=================================================<br/>Oh god, I finally I wrote smut. This is my first time writing smut, please don't judge me. I just wrote whatever comes into my mind and plush I didn't want this chapter to be this long but I couldn't stop writing. I think it's already too long that's why I didn't write to much smut cause im not sure about my Smut writing 🙈 but I truly envy those those who writes smuts very well.</p><p>Don't forget to leave your perspectives on the chapter. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you.  Take care of yourself, my lovely readers.</p><p>                                     -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>19. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I accidently published this chapter while editing. I'm sorry for all the<br/>inconvenience you guys faced.</p><p>Enjoy the Chapter 💚❤️</p><p>Yibo got up first in the morning. He opened his eyes. He felt heavy on his chest. Yibo smiled as he knew why he is feeling heavy like this. And he wished to feel this heavy every morning. He looked at Zhan who was clinging on him like a little baby who is addicted to his mother's warmness. Zhan's face was sooo precious. His both lips was parted. His light breathing was a beautiful song on Yibo's ear.</p><p>Yibo looked at the Angel for some minutes. " I'm the happiest person on this world bunny. Now You are trapped with me. Promise I won't let you go this time. We will soon going to marry." Yibo kissed Zhan on his forehead. Yibo tried to separate zhan's body from his body but the latter one was not ready to let go. Zhan was still sleeping but he was not letting go Yibo.</p><p>Yibo smiled " Don't do this or I won't be able to resist you and I might hovered on you and eat you till you can't walk."  Yibo tighten his arms around Zhan's body and stay like this.</p><p>After some minutes, Yibo somehow managed to free himself from Zhan's grip and get out from the bed.</p><p>Yibo came with breakfast on the tray after 1 hour of cooking which he made by himself. Yibo put the tray beside the table where Zhan was kept sleeping like a baby.</p><p>Yibo climbed up on the bed and lay beside Zhan. " Bunny? Bunny wake up. Love?" Yibo whispered but it didn't wake up Zhan. After hardcore exercise, things was understandable why Zhan was still sleeping. He was tired  and exhausted.</p><p>Instead of waking up, Zhan accidentally pulled Yibo which made Yibo's face too close to Zhan. Yibo could hear zhan's light breath which giving him shiver. His little brother started to react.</p><p>Yibo lean more closer to Zhan and nibbled zhan's parted lips with his lips. He slowly nibble and lick the latter one's lips. Zhan's lips were swollen already and too much moisturized . No one could resist that plump rosy lips, ,not Yibo at least.</p><p>Yibo played zhan's lips with his thumb and kissed those lips very smoothly. Slowly Yibo sucked those lips very passionately. But kiss got more deep when Zhan also started to replied Yibo with sucking his lips. Zhan got up from the deep slumber and started to eat his husbands lips hungrily.</p><p>"Good morning " Yibo said while breaking the kiss in between. Good morning. I love you" Zhan said with a smile on his face. Yibo couldn't stop himself for any longer and again hovered on Zhan.</p><p>They both kissed each other like a passionate love couples. Yibo later attack zhan's neck and his nipples. Zhan was kept moaning and panting where Yibo was kept kissing, biting and licking  every inch of zhan's body.  Bite purple marks on zhan's body from yesterday's make out was visible where Yibo again added some fresh and cherry red bite marks on Zhan's body.</p><p>Yibo again kissed Zhan. After a 20 minutes of morning make out, Yibo stoped attacking Zhan. When Yibo left Zhan's lips unwillingly, Zhan pouted his lips in disappointment as he still not satisfied with the morning make out session.</p><p>"First let's eat something ok. Then we can eat each other. If you gonna have me then you need stamina to tolerant me" Yibo said in a teasing tone which made zhan flustered.</p><p>Yibo got up from the bed and bring the tray infront of Zhan. it's a breakfast in bed. The best thing a man ever can do for his lover after intense night, breakfast in bed is the best thing to make your lover or partner feel really special. And that made zhan very happy. </p><p>As soon as Zhan saw the breakfast, he attack every plate without any disturbance where Yibo was staring Zhan with his intense eyes as if he is eating Zhan with his eyes as his breakfast.</p><p>Zhan finished all the breakfast in 15 minutes. All these while, Yibo was only looking at Zhan. The way Zhan was chewing the food, the way Zhan swallowing the food, the way his eyes sparkling seeing the tasty food infront of him. Yibo was observing everything while gulping down his saliva hungrily.</p><p>After that Yibo took the tray aside."Thank you Yibo for this tasty breakfast. I really love it" Zhan smiled very sweetly.</p><p>"You remember who  I am to you now " Yibo said while showing his ring in his middle finger. Zhan suddenly realised that Yibo proposed him yesterday and he said Yes. It means he is now engaged with the man of his dream.</p><p>"Yes..Yes..You are my Fiance" Zhan said with a blushing face. "So from now on, you will call me fiance, or husband will be good you know " Yibo winked at Zhan which makes Zhan red as tomato.</p><p>"Fi...fiance will be better " Zhan stuttered where Yibo was kept smirking.</p><p>"So can we start where we left?" Yibo said in a teasing tone. Zhan widen his eyes and covered his face with blanket. " Nooo..my lips are already swallen and my back is paining" Zhan said while hiding his face cause of embarrassments.</p><p>Yibo pulled that blanket from zhan's face and place Zhan on his lap. " But what will I do to this heart. I can't get enough of you. I wanna taste you all the time. I wanna explore you every seconds. I wanna touch and kiss this plump lips. I can't resist you" Yibo said while kissing zhan's collarbone.</p><p>"Then touch me, kiss me, have me. I'm not stopping you" Zhan said while hugging Zhan very tightly. Zhan was smiling very satisfyingly.</p><p>"Do you even know what you are saying. You are waking the beast in me. Hope you won't regrate later." Yibo said while pulling Zhan from the hug but Zhan again hugged Yibo.</p><p>Zhan widen his eyes after hearing the beast word as he remember how hard and how strongly Yibo fucked him without showing any mercy on him. He decided to change the topic as he knew if he keep talking with Yibo like this, Yibo will again attack him and he won't be able to resist him and that will cause him sore butt and unable to walk for so many days.</p><p>"Fiance?" Zhan called Yibo very sweetly.</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>"How will my mother and brother will react on this. I'm sure they will be very surprised. And my dad, it's been so long a haven't talked. I don't know why he is ignoring me." Zhan said. As soon as Zhan said all these thing, Yibo's grip on zhan's body tighten as his eyes became cold again.</p><p>"Don't worry Bunny. I know it will give them shock but they will understand ok. They have to agree cause I can't let anyone separate US. No one, No" Yibo said very coldly but Zhan didn't understand what Yibo actually meant.</p><p>"Can you come with me to my home so that we can both tell my mom about our engagement" Zhan asked Yibo.</p><p>"Of course my love, I will. I will always be your side and will always be your strength forever" Yibo pulled zhan from the hug and kissed Zhan.</p><p>_______</p><p>Yibo drove his car with zhan on passenger seat. Yibo's focus was more into zhan rather than the road. He was keep looking at zhan as if he couldn't servive without looking at the boy beside him. Yibo wanted this boy and literally did so much to get him and now he finally have zhan by his side. This is like a dream for Yibo. Tho he barely shows how happy he is to have zhan.</p><p>Being far from the city, they just started their journey and road has marley any car crossing, so it was sure that their car won't crash with any other car cause of Yibo's distraction.</p><p>All these while, yibo was keep grabbing Zhan's left hand by his left hand. Both hands look like a married couple hand. Rings were shining in their fingers and it connects them as a couple, as a soulmate.</p><p>Zhan was blushing. He knew Yibo was staring at him most of the time with his intense gaze. He was afraid to look at yibo cause he knew how madly Yibo can act if he got seduce by him, without even doing anything.</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan's hand near to his lips and kissed.</p><p>" I guess you know that you are trapped by me" Yibo said with full of adoration and love but behind that love and adoration, there was unhealthy obsession, which Zhan failed to see.</p><p>Zhan blushed " I am not but you are trapped by me and I am not going to let you go. You only belongs to me Mr. Wang Yibo. " Zhan smiled , showing his bunny teeth, which initially made his eyes small.</p><p>Yibo smirked and hold his bulge to pop out. Yibo tried to calm himself but he was failing miserably. He didn't want to do anything as they are in the road.  " I should control myself.. I have spend lots of days with zhan. It should be my habit now but still why I can't resist his smile and it always seduce me and makes me horny....fuck." Yibo cured in thoughts.</p><p>Zhan suddenly realized that they are not going to right direction. Yibo took left turn where they should take right turn to reach zhan's house. Zhan got confused.</p><p>" Yibo? Why  you took left turn. We should take right turn. That's not the way to reach my home" zhan said.</p><p>" You'll know. We are heading to the right direction" After Yibo's statements, zhan smiled and calm himself cause he know Yibo won't do wrong. He trusted Yibo more than anything in this world.</p><p>After 20 minutes, They finally reached liu Haikuan House.</p><p>Zhan was confused cause they wanted to confess to their mom but why Yibo took him to his brother's house.</p><p>Both got out from the car. Yibo immediately grab zhan's hand again.</p><p>" Mom is here and your brother and my brother too. I just wanted to give this news to everyone at the same time. I want to tell them now you belongs to me." Yibo said with so much love in his eyes.</p><p>Zhan feel happy that his Man is so serious for him and About this relationship. Yibo is like every girl's dream man. Manly, handsome, loyal, respects you, loves you unconditionally, care for you more than himself, can do anything to have you, protect you and last but not the least, beast in bed.</p><p>Zhan blushes imagining these things on his head. His cheeks suddenly  turned into crimson red.</p><p>" I am nervous Yibo. I know mom will be happy for me but I have no idea how my brother will react. He don't like our relationship.</p><p>Yibo tighten his grip on zhan's hand and pulled him and grab Zhan by his waist. " Don't be nervous zhan. I know they will accept us, Cheng ge too. And if they don't accept us, I will fly way with you, away from this world. Cause I can't afford to lose you my drug."</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan into a deep kiss without letting zhan a word to utter. The kiss became more intense with each seconds passing by.</p><p>Zhan suddenly pushed Yibo with scared face. " Yibo.. we are in your brother's house and our families are here. What if they see us like this." Zhan said with tense tone.</p><p>Yibo didn't say anything as his face was stern but suddenly a smirked appeared on his lips.</p><p>" Let's go" Yibo lead zhan while there hands are still connected.</p><p>Both zhan and Yibo enter the liu Hai Kuan's room, where Carman lee and cheng already present there.</p><p>Cheng frown seeing their connected hands. Every eyes in the room fell on their connected hands and then on them. Zhan was shaking is nervousness but thankfully Yibo was there to hold him strongly.</p><p>" What happened Yibo? Why you call me here? Is everything ok?" - Carman lee.</p><p>Yibo looked at Zhan and smiled to him and nodded and again look at 3 figures who were impatiently waiting for their answer.</p><p>" Mom, brother, Cheng ge. As you all know how much I love zhan. And you guys know how much I long for him and can't live without him." Yibo again looked at Zhan who's face bacame pale cause of nervousness. Zhan hold Yibo's hand too tightly and looked at the ground.</p><p>Yibo continued " I know it will shock you but I hope you'll be happy for us." Yibo lift their connected hands and made rings visible for everyone in the room.</p><p>" We are engaged"- Yibo.</p><p>Zhan press his eyes too strongly. Yibo kept his straight face, not giving fuck if they will agree or not. Kuan smiled after hearing Yibo, Carman lee didn't showed any reaction for some time.</p><p>" WHAT...HOW..WHEN' Cheng literally shout at Yibo. Yes Cheng is greatfull to Yibo cause he saved Zhan's life so many times but that's doesn't mean he will let Yibo marry his younger precious brother.</p><p>" Yesterday..." Yibo said.</p><p>" Zhan, what is this? You didn't even think twice to say yes to him. How could.." Carman lee cut Cheng in between.</p><p>" Zhan??" Carman lee called Zhan who was keep closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Yibo's hand.</p><p>Zhan opened his eyes and looked at his mother with scared face. Carman lee looked at  zhan " Zhan..Are you Happy? Do you think you will be happy with him? Are you sure that you want this?" Carman mom asked with straight face.</p><p>Zhan slowly nodded his head " Yes mom. I will be happy with him. He is the only one I love and I won't be happy happy with anyone except him." Zhan said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Carman lee smiled " As long as you are happy with him, as long as he treats you well, I have no problem with this relationship."  Carman lee said and extended her hand.</p><p>Zhan broke his and Yibo's connected  hands and rushed to his mother and hugged her firmly. Yibo frown as long as Zhan broke their connected. Yibo tighten his fist when he lost the warmness from his hand.</p><p>Zhan cried " Thanks mom. I knew you will accept us. I knew you will agree for this" Carman lee broke the hug and wipe Zhan's tears. "Stop crying my baby. And how could I not agree when my little boy is happy. I can do anything for your happiness love." Carman lee kissed Zhan's forehead and continued " And now look at you,You are engaged. Isn't it exciting. You are soon going to marry with your dream man and leave this mother alone" Carman lee dropped few tears.</p><p>Zhan wiped his mother's tears " Who told you that I am gonna leave you? I will never leave you" zhan hugged his mother again and carman lee smiled on his little son's cuteness.</p><p>Cheng was not happy with the decision but for his brother's happiness, he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>" I hope you will took care of my baby brother Yibo. He is everything to us. And now you are going to take care of him. He is your responsibility. I just hope you will take care of my brothers and trust me, because of you if my brother sheds one drop of tear, I'll kill you." Cheng said with stern tone.</p><p>" Don't worry Cheng ge. He is my responsibility. And I can do anything to keep him happy and protected." - Yibo.</p><p>" You better." Cheng looked at Zhan who was shedding happy tears. " Now come here you little puppy and give a a hug"</p><p>Zhan wiped his happy tears and hugged Cheng. " My baby brother is getting married. Now you should stop being stupid and childish cause I won't be able to correct you all the time" Cheng blinked his eyes to prevent his tears to fall.</p><p>" Don't worry Cheng ge, he can act as much as childish as he can. I'm sure I can handle him and his tantrums" Yibo said as he didn't like how Cheng called zhan stupid.</p><p>Zhan broke the hug and went to kuan who was still laying down on the bed. " Kuan ge? Are you happy for Us?" Zhan asked.</p><p>" I'm the most happiest person for you two. I m glad that you accept Yibo's proposal Zhanzhan. I know you guys will make a great couple. And I Also know that my brother loves you a lot and will love you like this forever" Kuan smiled while turning his gaze towards Yibo who intentionally divert his stare from Kuan's way. Kuan smiled bitterly.</p><p>"It's celebration time. Lets have dinner together. We will have dinner together.. I'll cook for you all here. Kuan can't travel so I'll make dinner here and we will have our small party  for now" Carman lee happily said.</p><p>"That's great mom. I will help you to cook" zhan said excitedly.</p><p>"No baby, you rest. I know you need rest" Carman mom said and gave zhan a knowing smile.</p><p>"Kuan dear? Where is kitchen here? Carman mom asked kuan but someone else answered.</p><p>"It's on the ground floor on the left side mom and I will help you in the kitchen cause I know where all the stuffs and species are." Cheng said unknowingly.</p><p>Everyone widens their eyes after Cheng's statement. They all looked at Cheng with questionable eyes. Cheng realised what he just uttered.</p><p>"I..I..m.mean... I cooked for kuan one time. That's where I got to know about the kitchen and the stuffs." Cheng said nervously.</p><p>"Yeah I got it my son what you really trying to say. Now follow me to the kitchen" Carman lee went and Cheng followed his mom.</p><p>"Kuan ge.. How are you right now? And when your cast will be remove?" Zhan asked.</p><p>"Very soon Zhanzhan. Your brother taking good care of me,how would I not be good." Kuan said</p><p>"My Cheng ge is best. But I'm surprised that he took care of you. As long as I know my ge, he cares no- one but his family. I never saw him caring someone rather than his family. You must be special for Cheng ge" Zhan said while smiling.</p><p>"I hope so Zhan." Kuan smiled</p><p>Kuan looked at Yibo who was standing there, listening his brother's and his finance' conversation.</p><p>"Yibo... I am hap .." kuan wanted to congratulate Yibo but Yibo cut him in between.</p><p>"I talked with the doctor in the morning and he said you are being very careless to take your medicines when Cheng ge go out for his office. That's not good ge. Just take your medicine on time even cheng ge is not around. Health is very important... and zhan you come with me" after saying that, yibo took away zhan from that room.</p><p>Kuan's eyes filled with tears. " You still care for me Yibo. You still love your Gege. No matter how much you act cold towards me and and hate me. I know behind all your hatred, there is love hidden inside you." Kuan smiled.</p><p>________________</p><p>Carman mom and Cheng went to the kitchen and started to make delicious foods. Carman mom was happy and emotional at the same time that her younger son is engaged now and soon he will marry his dream man. She was cooking all the dishes with joyful heart.</p><p>Where other hand, Cheng was still not sure about Yibo. He kept quite cause he didn't want to be an obstacle between his brother's happiness. Yes, before Cheng did hide zhan but this time, looking how happy zhan is around Yibo and how Yibo protect him and save him Zhan like Yibo are too scared to lose zhan, that changed Cheng's mind little bit but not fully. He still has the doubt that Yibo's obsession is not good for Zhan.</p><p>"I have my eyes on you Yibo" Cheng thought.</p><p>Carman lee looked at his son<br/>Cheng was working on that kitchen like he own this kitchen now. He was giving all the spices and kitchen stuffs to her mother in one go. It feels like Cheng knows every bottom of this kitchen.</p><p>Carman lee stared at his son who was busy cooking. Working , which carman lee never saw this side of his son.</p><p>" Cheng?" Carman mom called.</p><p>"Yes mom." - Cheng</p><p>"I wanted to talk..." Carman lee stopped in between when she got the call from someone. She picked up the call and after talking to the certain person on the phone. After she hung up the call, carman lee quickly send a messages to someone and got back his stare towards his son.</p><p>"He is coming here??" Cheng asked.</p><p>"Yes..He is coming. I just send him the location and address. He will be here before the dinner hopefully."</p><p>Carman lee went closer to his son and put a hand on Cheng's shoulder " Cheng.... Is there anything that you want to share with your mom?" Carman lee asked to softly.</p><p>" No mom... nothing" Cheng said as he didn't understand at first what his mother was expecting him to say.</p><p>"I mean... I know I should not Force you but I wanna know about Kuan And You? Do you like him?"</p><p>Cheng widen his eyes, not able to look at his mother directly. His hands sweats in seconds.</p><p>"Uh.. there..there is nothing between me and kuan..I...I..do like him but..but as a friend." Cheng was not ready to accept his feeling to his mom till now. He was not as confident as he thought, not in the situations like this.</p><p>"Oh ok..it's good that you like kuan as a friend only cause I have my friend's daughter. I want kuan to marry her. She is really pretty you know. I am sure kuan will like her immediately." Carman have a teasing smile which Cheng failed to see as he was avoiding his mother's knowing gaze towards him.</p><p>Cheng looked at his mother with wide eyes. "I..I. Don't think so mom. Kuan is not ready for marriage right now. His health is also not good. And how could you be so sure that kuan will love that girl. What if kuan love.....someone else" Cheng divert his eyes again.</p><p>"Yeah you're also right but It won't go wasted of I asked Kuan about it tonight in the dinning table. I wanna know about his opinion" Carman lee said and started to work again.</p><p>Cheng also started to cook but his mind was full chaotic. He was keep thinking about his mother's words. "  What if kuan will love that girl? Is she really that beautiful? But he is not into beautiful girls only right? If that was the case, he would have accept Zoey. He...likes...me? Or what if"  Each time passing by , Cheng's thoughts went overboard.</p><p>__________</p><p>Yibo took Zhan to his room. As soon as they reach the room, Yibo closed the door behind him and attack zhan with strong and passionate kiss. Both get loss on the kiss. Yibo hungrily ate other person where  the latter one was also not less.</p><p>Yibo broke the kiss " Now nothing and no one can stop me from Marrying you and to make you mine forever My DRUG" Yibo inhaled the Zhan's body scent as the junkie.</p><p>"I'm so happy Fiance. I can not believe the mom and Cheng ge accepted us. Can you believe it. I knew my mom and my ge will never go against my happiness which is You" Zhan looked at Yibo with puppy teary eyes.</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan Into a tight and warm hug. But suddenly Zhan's statement made Yibo's aura dark.</p><p>"But I'm not sure how dad will react. It's been so many years that he barely come home. I miss him a lot finance. I hope he will accep..." Before zhan could complete his sentence, Yibo pressed his lips on Zhan's. Yibo bite Zhan's lips to harshly, zhan parted his lips as he was moaning with pain and pleasure.</p><p>Yibo insert his tongue and started to sucked his soon to wife, lifelessly. Later, he attacked Zhan's neck , licking and sucking , sometimes biting. Leaving some visible hickeys.</p><p>Zhan as usual, couldn't resist Yibo. His all sense and all stamina went off whenever he is with his fiance. He can't do anything but let the latter one do what he wanna do. He was kept moaning and painting when yibo suddenly runs his hands all over Zhan's body , causing Zhan's nipple rubbed from outside of the clothe.</p><p>Yibo went more closer and started to suck and bite Zhan's nippled from outside of the clothe while his both hands were pulling Zhan more closer and rubbed their body against each other.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Zhan mentioned his father,. the fear of losing trauma hovered on Yibo. He couldn't stop himself but to attack the the latter one to make love as he wants to feels Zhan's every body which gave him assurance that Zhan is still with him, he is still alive, Zhan is belongs to him fully.</p><p>Yibo felt guilty how zhan loves his father by his whole heart but his own father wants to kill his own son just because he is gay, just because he love the same gender. What's his fault? This innocent soul just want to be happy and wants to be loved by everyone., Especially the ones he loves more than his life. But that innocent soul didn't know what his father is up to. What his father did just to kill him. What his father will capable to do.</p><p>Yibo felt so sorry for zhan. He wanted to tell zhan everything about his dad, how his own dad tried to kill him so many times but Carman lee strictly denied the idea. As she knew how much zhan loves his father. She didn't want zhan to hit by this heavy truth.   Yibo felt restless when zhan still thinking bout his father and getting sad just because of him. His anger ranged the space out of him.  Yibo just want to kill Zhan's father and end the chapter forever.</p><p>Zhan who unaware about Yibo's aura, he kept kissing and feeling the other one's unresiteble touch on his body. He was enjoying Every touch which his dream man, his fiance and soon to be husband giving him. The touch the he can feel and can long for whole life.</p><p>All of sudden slight knock happened on the door. Although Yibo didn't leave Zhan and kept kissing and biting him. The knock on the door became more loud. Yibo felt irritated and still decided to ignore as he didn't like whoever is outside who was meddling on his love making with his Drug.</p><p>But Zhan couldn't keep himself unbothered . "Yi..yibo.. there is someone out..side" zhan hardly said as his Yibo still attacking his neck and collarbone.</p><p>"Zhan?? Zhan..Yibo ?? Come downstairs. Dinner is ready" Cheng called out from outside the room and walked away when he informed them About the dinner.</p><p>After hearing Cheng's voice, Zhan tried to stop his finance who looks unbothered and still attacking him.</p><p>"Yibo...yi..yibo ..dinner is ready ..let's go and eat." Zhan tried to convince Yibo but it seems like his all attempt went in vain.</p><p>To shut zhan, Yibo attacked Zhan's<br/>Lips and sucked the hell out of them, making the latter one moan and panting.</p><p>As soon as Yibo left Zhan's lips. Zhan again started to utter some words to make Yibo understand the they needs to go downstairs and they can continue this session later whenever they want.</p><p>"Yibo.. everyone is waiting for us. We should go. And we can continue this later. We have so much time. I'm not running away." Zhan cupped Yibo's face while Yibo's eyes intensely stucked on Zhan's lips.</p><p>"I can not control myself not to touch you, not to kiss you, not to devour you Bunny. I just can't. I can't deny you. I just want to have you and make love to you all the time. I just want to take you somewhere, where  only you and me will be together and no other. So that I can be with you and have rights on you. Only Me." Yibo said with stern voice.</p><p>Zhan almost dropped his flat tears from his eyes. " I love you fiance. I love you the most. I promise you that you will be the only one who will own me and my body. Evey inch my of my life and body, only belongs to you but no other." Zhan hugged Yibo to firmly while secure smile hovered on Zhan's lips.</p><p>Yibo also wrapped his hands around Zhan's slim waist and kiss him on his forehead. " Just remember your promise. You only belongs to Wang Yibo. only Me."</p><p>Zhan broke the hug and dragged the Yibo from the room and went downstairs.</p><p>______________</p><p>On the dinning table. Carman lee kuan and Cheng already sitting and waiting for them to come. Kuan still had the cast on his hands and legs that's why he was sitting on wheelchair, where Cheng was sitting besides him, making the latter one easy to sit.</p><p>They both went downstairs. Carman lee saw his son's swallen lips and little bite marks on his neck. She smiled " My baby boy is grown up now "  She thought and wiped her tears.</p><p>Yibo and zhan sit next to each other. Cheng and kuan sat opposite of Yizhan. And carman mom was sitting on the top chair.</p><p>Carman lee told the maid to serve them a red wine. She lift the red wine and said " Today I am very happy cause  my baby boy is engaged. I can't believe this happening this soon. Congratulation Zhan and Yibo. Cheers to this happiness." They all raised their glass and started to drink the wine.</p><p>" Happy Engagement ZhanZhan, My Bunny" all of a sudden a voice came from in front of their dining table. Everyone's eyes turned to saw the figure standing there. After seeing that figure. Everyone's eyes sparkled up to expect one person's who's happy life to suddenly turn into a dark one.</p><p>"Mr. Handsome. " Zhan almost shout. Zhan hurriedly went to hug Darren. "I missed you Mr. Handsome. I missed you a lot." Zhan said with sparkling eyes.</p><p>" I missed you 2 My Bunny. Now I have come. You won't feel sad now. Look my bunny is engaged huh." Zhan blushed and hide his face on Darren's crook.</p><p>Darren hugged Zhan more firmly while staring the Yibo with grin.</p><p>Yibo was throwing a dagger from his eyes. His eyes started to become all red. It was unbearable to see his love , embracing other and clinging on him. His blood started to boil. He can not even imagine Zhan smiling to others except him but here , zhan was embracing other one to tightly and smiling and blushing. He clenched wine class to sharply that it broke into pieces. Cause of that, every attention land on Yibo.</p><p>Zhan ran towards him. " Yibo .. how did this happen? How could you be this careless?" Zhan scolds Yibo. Zhan brought first aid box and started to bandage his hands. All this while Yibo was smirking looking at Darren as he he was telling that Yibo only belongs to him.</p><p>" Darren dear..come and join us" carman mom asked Darren to come. Darren also join all of them in the dining table.</p><p>Zhan was talking to Darren nonstop and clinging to him, laughing with him. That's makes Yibo so irritated. He just want to kill Darren or control zhan. He was fuming in anger but he decided to control his anger as suddenly an idea pop up on his mind.</p><p>Yibo suddenly pulled zhan into a strong and passionate kiss, leaving everyone dumbfounded.</p><p>Zhan widens his eyes and tried to break the kiss cause they are doing this kind of act infront of their family. Zhan would never resist the Yibo kiss but this time he wanted to push Yibo bit his all attempt went in vain when other person insert his tongue and started to suck. Zhan couldn't control himself and replied Yibo with passionately, forgetting the surrounding.</p><p>Cheng choked his food , kuan smiled looking at them. Carman mom just looked at them with a shocked smile face. Darren wang just staring at them with a straight face.</p><p>Cheng filled with anger. How they are making out in front go them, totally ignoring them. He knows his brother is stupid but he didn't expect his brother to act like this. Cheng loudly stamp his hands on the table which startled the two figure who were lost in their intimate world.</p><p>" We are still here. Control your filthy act." Cheng said.</p><p>Zhan flushed face was clearly can see. He just realised what he did in front his mom, brother's and his best friend. How can he do this. How can he went to the flow of his man. Why he can't resist him. Zhan cursed himself, facing down to his plate not dare to  see anyone's face. While Yibo was unbothered by everyone's reactions and actions.</p><p>"Stop it Cheng." Carman lee smiled to his son's flushed face and turned his gaze to Cheng and then Kuan. " Kuan dear, I wanted to talk to you about something" as soon as Carman lee spoke, Cheng suddenly remembered what his mother told him in the kitchen. He didn't understand why his mother wanted to ruin his life.</p><p>" Yes Aunty..what you wanna talk" kuan said so politely.</p><p>"First, call me mom. Everyone calls me mom and you guys are like my own son. I would prefer you to call me mom as Other." Carman's mom said. Listening to her, Khan felt motherly warmness from her. He felt overwhelmed.</p><p>"Yes mom.. " kuan said as he about to cry.</p><p>"Ok.. now you ask called me mom. And as a good mother, I should think about you and your marriage right. So I have someone in my mind. I know that person will suit with you perfectly. I want you to marry that person" Carman's mom said while giving a mysterious smile.</p><p>Cheng's heartbeats beats to loudly. He couldn't even think kuan marrying another person. He couldn't imagine kuan with others.</p><p>" He is not well mom. Why you are talking to him about the marriage. Don't you think it's irrelevant to talk about marriage now.?" Cheng said irritatedly.</p><p>"I don't think it is Inappropriate to talk about this matter. He is ready for marriage and this the best age to marry. He needs someone to take care of him now."</p><p>"But I'm taking care of him right now mom. He doesn't need anyone. I'm here to take care of him." Cheng was replying his mother without thinking anything cause thinking about kuan marrying other girls driving Cheng crazy. Where Carman lee was kept smirking, loving how her plan was working on his Stupid son.</p><p>"You can't be with him forever as you only love at Kuan as a friend. Kuan needs a partner's love, not friendly love. That's why I want Kuan to marry." - Carman lee.</p><p>" But I do love him a lot and I will take care of him as a partner mom." Cheng spilled the tea from his mouth as he confessed. Kuan widens his eyes so do the others.</p><p>Carman Lee smiled in victory. As he successfully made Cheng confess his feelings.</p><p>Cheng suddenly realized what he just blurted. His face became red In a second. " I..I..mean...I..just.." Cheng tried to find some words to defend himself but he couldn't get anything. He just lower down his head with red cheek.</p><p>" So you love Kuan right Cheng? Why you are so shy to admit. In fact, I'm happy that you finally got someone. I'm happy for you Cheng" Carman lee grabbed Cheng's hand and give him a secure smile as she wanted to tell Cheng that she is very happy.</p><p>Kuan became so happy. Cheng finally confessed his feeling in front of everyone. He never dreams about this but it just happened. He just wanted to kiss the latter one the hell out of him. He cursed himself for being unable to do that. He cursed the cast which was covering his hands and legs. Oh, how he wishes to get recover soon so he can devour his love like there is no tomorrow.</p><p>After that they started to have their dinner. Yibo was kept touching zhan. And holding his hands under the table making zhan all red. Cheng was feeding kuan like a wife with red face while Ignoring Kuan's eyes. Carman Lee smiled looking at his two sons who was happy with their loved one. She feels like her life is complete to see their son happy like this. She sheds tears and wipe as soon as tears drops from her eyes.</p><p>Darren Wang's POV<br/>_____________________</p><p>I'm Darren wang. In my whole life, I never love someone as I love My Bunny, my zhanzhan. I don't know what he thinks about me but I don't care as long as he will love me like this forever.</p><p>Days were going well with zhan. Smiling with him and living every inch of my life with him. I couldn't ask<br/>God more than that. But all my happiness shattered when suddenly my parents decided to move on to America. I begged my parents to let me stay here in china but they denied and took me with them.</p><p>That day was the saddest day of my life when I need to left Zhan and go to America. I still remember His tears when he didn't want to me leave but I couldn't do anything but to leave him. I left him with the promise that we will keep calling each other and won't forget each other, with tears in our eyes.</p><p>I started to do my schooling in America. Zhan and I always face time with each other. He used to share everything about what happens the whole day with him on school and so did I.  I don't think there is any day that we don't talk all this while.</p><p>But suddenly one day he mentions someone who happens to be a singer in china. His name was Wang Yibo. I first thought It must be just an attraction like everyone feels for their idol so I ignored it first But his obsession on the particular person increased day by day.</p><p>In our daily talk. He talked only about Wang Yibo. Seeing so many pictures of that guy on Zhan's walls made my blood boiled so many times. It feels like that guy was slowly stealing my bunny.  I was so angry and the fear of losing Zhan was beginning to make a stay on my heart and brain.</p><p>But one day suddenly Cheng called me and then told me that zhan is coming to America for his further study. I feel my happiness is coming back. I was too much happy. I couldn't help but jump in happiness.</p><p>I care very less about my looks but as soon as I got to know my bunny is coming. I quickly went to shopping and changed my looks completely. I made myself more handsome. I just wanted to Impress my bunny and wanted to look better than that guy Wang Yibo.</p><p>I went to pick up him from the airport. As soon as he saw me, he came running and hugged me. It feels like forever the last time I hugged him like this. I just wanted to hugged him and embrace his like this forever.</p><p>"Mr. Handsome always looks good"He complements me and I felt like , working on my looks works.</p><p>From that day we used to spend our all time together. Clinging to each other, spending all the time like our old days As he was also admitted to the same university like mine. I was his senior and couldn't be with him in his classes but I had my ways to have an eye on him.</p><p>I thought in America I don't have to pretend to be a playboy and stealing girl's attention to divert their filthy eyes on Zhan but I was wrong. In American, I need to do that also. I diverted their attention towards me and I pretend to date them and at least I threatened them not the came near to zhan or if they do, they will lose their life. And luckily this worked every time. But In my bunny eyes, I became a Playboy which I gladly accept cause I want my bunny the be mine.</p><p>Bunny completed his study here in America and we separate from each other again, promising each other that we will be in contact. But this time I didn't want to leave it all in fate. I decided to pursue him more than before.</p><p>My hands shivered when I got a message from Zhan saying that he got selected on Yibo's team. I couldn't control myself and I  went back to China.</p><p>After reaching there I attended his performance and I must say, there is nothing beautiful than my bunny. After the show, I took zhan with him. I  thought now everything will be fine but I was wrong. Seeing that Wang Yibo dragging my zhan like he owns him made my head messed. I couldn't stand still but to make them apart from each other.</p><p>I got a phone call from my parents that's why I suddenly need to go back to America for some work. All these while zhan just disappear from my life. He started to ignore my calls and messages. He changed. I felt heavy in my heart. It feels like my bunny is slipping from my hand. But I have loved him since I got to know what is love. I definitely won't let go of zhan this easily. I decided to go back to China as soon as I finished my work in America.</p><p>When I reach Zhan's home I didn't found anyone. I called Carman's mom and she sent me the address and location it didn't tell me anything. I headed to the address. As soon as I enter the house I hear Carman's mom saying "Today I am very happy cause my baby boy is engaged. I can't believe this happening this soon. Congratulation Zhan and Yibo. Cheers to this happiness."</p><p>My world just stopped there. My legs froze, heartbeat started to beat like I just ran a marathon. Tears streamed down from my eyes. I have never imagined in my whole life that I will face this kind of situation. Your one and only love, whom you love like crazy, is now engaged with someone else.  I felt pain in my chest.</p><p>But I couldn't let them see my situation. I brushed my tears from my cheeks and put a fake smile on my face and congratulate them.</p><p>As soon as zhan saw me, he came running and hugged me. Oh, God.. how miss this hug so much. I Miss this scent so much but thinking about the truth that now he is engaged, made my heart suffer like hell.</p><p>I saw Yibo throwing dragger from his eyes at me. I decided not to care but suddenly Yibo broke the glass. Everyone thought it was an accident but I knew it wasn't. Zhan banded his wounded hand and Yibo looked at me and smirked like he wanna prove something to me. Although I never talked to him I can see through his eyes that he was telling me not to touch zhan cause zhan only belongs to him. But he also doesn't know what can I do to have my bunny back.</p><p>But I lose my control when all of a sudden he kissed my bunny.  Seeing them like that, my heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't do anything but watch them what they are doing. Seeing this wang Yibo owning  Zhan's body, made me mad like hell. He was touching my bunny everywhere and my bunny was allowing him to touch him and kiss him.</p><p>I wanted to beat the hell out of Yibo and take my bunny away from there with me. I wanted to separate them and their lips, hands from each other. I wanted to kill that Yibo guy who was kissing my bunny. My bunny but sadly I could do nothing.</p><p>"I promise you Yibo, you will lose zhan. I will make Zhan to chose me over you. I promise you that. I will separate you both. That you will beg zhan for not leaving you but he will leave you" I thought while looking them together very happy.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p>Hi everyone 👋 how you guys are doing. Finally, I'm back. Thank you for all the prayers 🙏</p><p>And wow I wrote 7500 words for this chapter. This is the by far, longest chapter I have ever written. I hope it didn't bored you too much.</p><p>And please don't hate Darren wang. He is not wrong. He just lost the love of his life. But I feel pity for Darren.</p><p>This my new  Zhanyi story " Cursed Feather"<br/>This my new  Zhanyi story " Cursed Feather". If you are interested then you can check this out also.</p><p>Thank you loves. See you until the next chapter ❤️ takes care and staying healthy.</p><p>                                - BLworld</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>20. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy the story ❤️💚</p><p>==================</p><p>After the small celebration dinner at home, carman mom done with her goodbyes and left the Kuan's house. Cheng decided to stay with kuan and took care of him. With zhan, Yibo didn't let him go with his mom and carman mom thought she should not spoil their mood so she didn't force zhan to come with her.</p><p>Darren also wanted to leave but zhan wanted to spend more time with his Mr. Handsome. Of course he missed Darren to much. His one and only friend from this entire world. He couldn't imagine life without Darren. For zhan , Darren means a lot and for Darren he can do anything. Their love was beyond everything. They spend their childhood together. Loving each other and supporting each other. Although Zhan's love was just a friendship love but their bond was never the less than any other couple out there.</p><p>Back in the days, when they were in the school and university in America. People always thought that Darren and zhan was a couple. Of course they were not but it seems so. They always cling to each other. Eat together, come to the school together and leave together.</p><p>In Zhan's life time, he never befriend with anyone else besides Darren. Zhan always thought that he must be not worthy for anyone else's friendship that everyone denied to befriend with him or ignored him as if he is some kind of virus. But one thing zhan never knew that Darren always threaten people to stay away from him.</p><p>But that doesn't mean zhan was unhappy without friends. He never felt sad and empty cause everytime Darren would be there to cheer him up and lighten his mood. Buying his favourite chips and Starbucks coffee. Darren did Everything to make his bunny happy.</p><p>Zhan was attached with Darren, he used to rely one Darren fully. Darren always pampered him like a little child and fulfill his all the tantrum. Zhan always felt secure and safe with Darren that he can believe in him with closed eyes.</p><p>Seeing zhan engaged with Yibo without even knowing, broke him into MILLION pieces. He didn't know how to collect himself, how to endure this pain, where to vent all his anger and frustration. He just wanted to get out of there, seeing zhan with Yibo was the hardest thing to gulp down. There little touch, their glancing each other and zhan blushing to Yibo most of the time, was to much to bear. He never thought this nightmare will haunt him like this. He never thought Wang Yibo will be the darkest nightmare of his life.</p><p>Darren wanted to leave but suddenly zhan hold his hand " Mr.Handsome don't leave. We didn't even talk properly. I have lots of thing to talk to you like sooo many things. Please stay with us tonight" zhan begged with puppy eyes.</p><p>Yibo was seeing everything without interruption. His eyes didn't blink all this while. His gaze was fixed with two people who are holding each other's hand. He wanted to kill someone, he wanted to punish zhan for this. For touching other man rather than him. He wanted to teach Darren a lession that he shouldn't touch what belongs to wang Yibo.</p><p>Darren saw the deadly glare of wang Yibo. At first he didn't want to stay there to witness Zhan and Yibo's love with his eyes but seeing Yibo like that, Darren couldn't stop himself and decided to stay there.</p><p>"My bunny ask me something and I didn't fulfill his wish? Is this happened ever? No Right? I will stay here tonight. I want to listen your all childish talk. I missed you a lot zhanzhan." Darren pulled zhan in a hug.</p><p>Yibo couldn't control himself and pulled zhan from Darren's hug and dragged him. But Darren pulled zhan from other side.</p><p>Yibo was pulling Zhan's left hand and Darren was pulling Zhan's right hand.</p><p>" Mr. Wang, what happened. Can't I have little chit chat with my bunny. You're engaged with him that doesn't mean he is not my little bunny anymore." Darren said calmly.</p><p>"Of course Darren. Why you are saying like this. Yibo will never stop me from talking to you. You are my best friend. I can't stay alive without talking to you" zhan said not knowing Yibo's dark aura. He just smiled brightly and looked at wang Yibo whose eyes already became all red.</p><p>"Yibo can I spend sometime with Mr. Handsome? I missed him a lot. I wanna talk with him. Please I'll be back soon, wait for me" after saying this zhan pulled his hand from Yibo's strong grip and went to the garden area.</p><p>Darren and zhan sat on the sofa        <br/>Darren and zhan sat on the sofa. Zhan eyes sparkled, spending time with Darren used to be his favorite things to do.</p><p>"Mr. Handsome, first thing first, I'm sorry for not informing you about our engagement. It was too sudden. We were not even in the relationship. But Yibo suddenly proposed me for marriage and you also know how much I love him. I have been dreaming about him and yesterday everything was happening infront of my eyes which I wish to be happen. I couldn't believe that he want me Darren. He WANT ME. Can you believe it. I'm finally engaged with Yibo" zhan said with sparkling eyes.</p><p>Listening all these, broke Darren's heart. Of course he wanted to hear his name from Zhan's mouth. He wanted all those words for him, not for Yibo. He wanted to claim zhan. He wanted to marry zhan and keep zhan with him forever but it was too late.</p><p>Darren cupped Zhan's cheek "it's alright my bunny. Yes I am mad cause you didn't share anything to me. It never happened before that you completely forget me. And for that yes I'm really mad at you. But you can repay for that" Darren said still cupping Zhan's face.</p><p>"I'll do anything to repay Mr. Handsome. Tell me what should I do" zhan said with a smile on his face.</p><p>" Take me to eat hotpot tomorrow and spend the whole day with me" Darren said.</p><p>"That's all? Of course Mr. Handsome. I'll spend my whole day with you and I'll take you to eat the best hotpot from china. This is easy. I can fulfill this wish easily." Zhan said with a happy and proud face.</p><p>"Then done, I missed eating hotpot here in china. In America, they don't serve good hotpot as here. I missed the authentic taste." Darren said fake gulped the saliva.</p><p>"Hehehe.. did you remember when we were children and you asked your mummy to take us for eating hotpot. She took us to a restaurant to eat hot pot but that hotpot was to spicy that my tongue burned and I cried. And that time you didn't talk with your mom for a week cause she ordered Spicy hotpot which I was not able to eat. You even scold the waiter who serve the food to us. That was bad" zhan chuckled.</p><p>"Of course bunny. I can't see you in tears. I can't see you suffer in pain. I can do anything to make you happy and if anyone try to harm you, they should be really worried for themselves." Darren said.</p><p>"But it was just a small matter Darren but you made it so big and now , I can eat spicy hotpot, I Looovvee spicy hotpot" zhan chuckled.</p><p>" There is nothing small matter for me if it's related to you zhanzhan. You also know how much you mean to me. It's sad that Yibo stole you from me and get engaged with you otherwise I'll never let anyone touch you or land their filthy hands on you" Darren said in a simple tone.</p><p>" You and your jokes. You still didn't changed at all. Still really possessive for me and our friendship" zhan slapped Darren's shoulder very lightly with blushing face.</p><p>"I am possessive for you zhanzhan and that won't change, never" Darren said and hugged zhan lightly. Zhan also hugged him back.</p><p>"Only if you know how I feel for you bunny. I can't let you go this easily. I don't know what should I do next. I'm just clueless." Darren thought.</p><p>On the top of the balcony, Yibo was watching them from the beginning. When Darren hugged zhan all of a sudden, He pull out the the gun on his hand and pointed towards two figures. His aim stucked with Darren. He couldn't control himself. Yes he was selfishly mad for zhan. He didn't want anyone touch his Finance. Zhan now belongs to him and only him. He couldn't tolerate this friendship.</p><p>He pulled the triggered slowly he almost pulled the trigger fully but he control himself and divert his aim and left the gun's trigger.</p><p>"I won't harm you infront of Zhan. But don't ever think I'll forgive you for touching my Drug. You'll be paying biggest price of this Darren." Zhan clenched his fist.</p><p>" Count your days Darren, if you keep land your hands on my Drug then that day won't be delay." Wang Yibo clenched his wounded hand on the gun that his hand started to bleed again which made the gun drenched with blood.</p><p>___</p><p>Zhan said goodnight to Darren after leading him to the guest room with the help of maids.</p><p>Zhan headed to Yibo's room with lots of excitement on his face. He was happy and joyful with everything that was happening in his life. He got engaged with his dream man, his only love. His family accept them and their engagement with whole heartedly. His one and only dream was to meet Yibo but right now , he is engaged with the man of his dream and soon will be married to him. That feelings was unreal for zhan. He wished someone would pinch him so that he will be sure that it's not a dream anymore. It is real, his dream man wang Yibo loves him a lot and wants to marry him.</p><p>With big smile on his face, he entered the room, but his smile suddenly dessapare when he saw Yibo sitting in the sofa, hanging his hands with gun, and top of that, blood was pouring from his hand.</p><p>Zhan got panicked in seconds and ran towards Yibo , who looking at zhan with red eyes.</p><p>"Yibo...what happened and wh..whyyy you are holding this gun?? I..I'm scared Yibo?" Zhan was shaking, seeing the gun on Yibo's hand. He didn't know the reason why Yibo was holding the gun on his hand and why his hand was bleeding.</p><p>Seeing the gun on Yibo's hand was the most shocking and scary thing for zhan. In his life time, he never saw real gun. His brother and mother have the gun for their safety but they never showed that to zhan. They knew how childish and innocent zhan was. He never liked gun toys or any kind of toys who represent violence. He was too soft from childhood. Carmon mom and Cheng treat zhan like a princess and they made sure that these things won't bother zhan ever. And they succeed, until this day.</p><p>Xiao zhan cried, he couldn't stop his tears to fall down seeing the gun which scared him and seeing Yibo with blood , made his heart ache.</p><p>" Yi..Yibo.. please through this away. I.. I don't like it...please" zhan didn't even wait for Yibo's action and slapped Yibo's hand which made gun fall from Yibo's hand. Zhan brought first aid box to bandage Yibo's hand again in second time in a day.</p><p>"Why?..how?..how did this happen? Why you are being to careless these days Yibo?" Zhan was about to take off that bandage which was drenched with blood, but Yibo cupped Zhan's face with little bit force and started caressing his cheek with his wounded hand.</p><p>"Yibo?? Yibo huh? What I said before zhan, I am Your fucking fiance , don't call me Yibo. How many times I have to repeat this?" Yibo said with cold voice while leaning his face really close to zhan, making visible his red eyes to zhanzhan.</p><p>Zhan got shocked. Yibo suddenly used cursed word which he never used with zhanzhan. Zhan would never imagine Yibo like this but he decided to gulp that down cause he thought Yibo just being Moody.</p><p>"I..I am really sorry Fiance. I.... Won't repeat the mistake again" with shaky voice zhan answered and thought it will be end after his sorry but he was wrong. He didn't know on which trap he was trapped.</p><p>"Sorry? Don't sorry me Bunny. And next thing" Yibo roam around his hands on Zhan's body madly. " This body... and you, only belongs to me. I Am the one who have full Rights to touch you and love you. I won't tolerate if anyone touches you or even glance at you cause you are mine" Yibo again cupped Zhan's face firmly " ONLY MINE, DON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH YOU" Yibo Said.</p><p>Zhan had no idea why Yibo was behaving like lunatic. He didn't understand why Yibo was telling him all these. He was to innocent to understand all these thing. He failed to know that Yibo was pointing out Darren.</p><p>"I'm only yours Fiance, only yours. I have loved you and will love you. There isno one if it's not you Finance. I won't let anyone touch me if it's not you. Please don't get angry" Zhan thought Yibo was just being possessive towards him like natural couple. He took that lunatic behavior as a normal posessive nature.</p><p>"As if I will allow you to do that. You only belongs to me. If I can't have you, no- one will. I always say that you are trapped, I guess you are not understanding." Yibo said.</p><p>"I understand how much you love me. But don't underestimate my love for you. Trust me, I love being trapped by you, my fiance." Zhan smiles showing his bunny innocent smile. His purity was shining in his eyes.</p><p>" You disobey me and for that, you'll have to pay the price" Yibo said and attacked Zhan's lips mercilessly. He bite Zhan's lips, tongue, cheeks, neck and colllerbone, leaving bite marks and bruises with little blood coming from the flesh.</p><p>Zhan felt to much pain, even tho he loves being intimate with Yibo, but this time he felt more pain than any pleasure but as always he tried to cup up with Yibo's rythem. He tried to reply Yibo with the same passion but he couldn't do that. He couldn't catch up Yibo's flow. Besides, he was feeling strange this Time.</p><p>There was a pleasure but there was also a pain which zhan couldn't resist. " Fia.. Fiance.. please..please slow..ughhh...uhh..slow down..it ...ughhhhh..it hurts" zhan pleaded but Yibo ignored Zhan's pleading and keep attacking him harshly and bitting him.</p><p>Zhan dugged his nails on Yibo's shoulder to bear the pain which caused little bleeding from Yibo's shoulder. Tears kept roll down from Zhan's eyes.</p><p>Yibo pulled Zhan's pants and put his huge cock inside zhan in one go. Zhan hissed in pain. He cried, tears were rolling down from zhan none stop.</p><p>Yibo torn Zhan's shirt in one go and sucked those red cherry nipped harshly and started trusting his bulge inside zhan very roughly. Yibo got mad that he didn't even realised that he was hurting zhan too much.</p><p>"Fiance..please ...arghhhh..uhmmmm...please..slow...slow down..I'm feeling painn...ughhhh. It....hurts" zhan kept his pleading.</p><p>Yibo stopped and look at zhan intensely and caresses Zhan's bruised lips " It's your punishment and punishment won't be easy to handle" Yibo wiped those tears from Zhan's eyes and kissed him on his forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips and then neck.</p><p>Those pecks were too soft, which gave shiver in Zhan's spine. He felt tickle. That's how he wanted his fiance to treat him during their intimacy.</p><p>Yibo again start trusting zhan sharply. But this time zhan felt pleasure and pain both at the same time. He was battling with himself, whether he is feeling pain or pleasure but his little innocent mind thought that's how people do. And top of that Wang Yibo was the one who was fucking him recklessly, what he could expect from him?, a soft fucking session? HELL NO.</p><p>He gulped all the pain and let the pleasure win that Battle.</p><p>The whole intimate session was a mess for zhan and it was really hard to handle for him. Having a hard time to breathe when Yibo was sucking his lips, without letting him breath properly. Butting his lips very sharply when Yibo bite Zhan's body mercilessly. Having that huge rod inside him which thrust inside him sharply, hitting his sweet spot.</p><p>Zhan felt to exhausted that he didn't even last for 3rd round and collapsed in Yibo's arms and loses his concious.</p><p>Yibo who was busy fucking zhan without showing any mercy, suddenly stopped when he didn't find any movement from Zhanzhan. He saw zhan who was unconscious.</p><p>Yibo cupped Zhan's face, which was covered with blood of Yibo's. That wounded hand trailed everywhere and covered Zhan's body and face with blood which already dried.</p><p>" I don't like to punish you baby but if you won't listen to me then how will I stop myself. I don't want to hurt you bunny please don't force me. Next time if you ever disobey me, you'll see the worst side of me." Yibo said and kissed those swallen lips lightly for a minute.</p><p>"Your body, your soul, your each and every skin is mine? Only Wang Yibo has the authority on it, to touch you, to fuck you senselessly, to hurt you and to love you." Yibo kissed Zhan's every body parts and left the bite marks all over his body.</p><p>Yibo kissed Evey inch of Zhan's body, from head to toe. With so much addiction. He was sniffing and kissing Zhan's unconscious body like he was having some kind of Drug and he was a junkie.</p><p>After few minutes of kissing session, Yibo brought a wet towel and clean all the blood, sweat and cum from Zhan's body.</p><p>"You are beautiful bunny. I can even reject an angel from Heaven for you. Tell me how would I let you go when people around you just want to have you and snatch you from me. You can call me mad, a psychopath, a lunatic, a manic, I wouldn't care. This is who I am for you. I can't share you with anyone means I Can't share with anyone. Not even with your best friend."</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan in his embrace. He hugged zhan as if zhan will run away from him. He keep kissing unconscious zhanzhan and pulling zhan against his body.</p><p>"These warmness which I am getting, I won't let anyone to have this warmness from you." Yibo covered their bodies with warm blanket and fell a sleep.</p><p>_____</p><p>After the dinner Cheng took kuan to his room. After the brave confession infront of everyone, Cheng wasn't even glancing at kuan. Cheng was feeling to awkward to face him.</p><p>Where on the other side, kuan was enjoying seeing Cheng acting like that. He just want to kiss those quivered lips. God knows how many times kuan cursed those cast which covered his legs and hands.</p><p>Cheng helped kuan to lay on the bed. And hand him a medicine with a galss if water. "have it" Cheng said still avoiding Kuan's eyes.</p><p>" Don't Mock me Cheng. You are making fun of this poor man. I can't even move my hand properly cause of this cast. Help me" kuan opened his mouth while after teasing Cheng.</p><p>Cheng who completely forgot about the cast, cause his mind was in other state. He wasn't on his senses and thinking thousand of things.</p><p>"Oh..I'm sorry.." Cheng got back to his senses and put the medicine on Kuan's mouth. But he couldn't let his hands out from there cause kuan bite Cheng's thumb and index finger and entrap those finger with the help of his teeth and lips.</p><p>"What..what are you doing. Lea..leave my hands. Your teeth hurting me" Cheng complained.</p><p>Kuan knew it didn't hurt Cheng cause he was bitting those fingers to lightly. Kuan licked those lips inside his mouth and nibble them with his tongue.</p><p>Cheng who felt shiver in his spine. His heartbeat beat little faster. He just looked at kuan nibbling his fingers like that. Cheng wanted to replace his fingers by his lips. Those tongue, he wanted to feel it , he wanted to taste kuan or wanted to feel his touch on every inch of his skin.</p><p>Cheng shrugged his thoughts. Even if he want that desperately, he would never ask for that in a first place, our arrogant and egoistic stupid zhou Cheng.</p><p>Cheng pulled his hands from Kuan's mouth "Are...you out of your mind. Don't play around and have this medicine" he handed a galss of water to kuan.</p><p>" Why this medicine taste so good today?" Kuan asked</p><p>"What happened now? Everytime you made faces after having the same medicine. What happened suddenly that you found the medicine tasty?" Cheng said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe I have this medicine with your delicious finger. It was tasty by the way. Only your two finger taste this good. I can not imagine having you..." Before letting kuan finish, Cheng spoke in between.</p><p>"Shut up you pervert and sleep. I'm enough of your perverted thoughts" Cheng turned around to hide his blushing face. He Went to sleep on the couch where he sleeps most of the nights.</p><p>The couch was to comfy to sleep otherwise Cheng would not be able to sleep on that couch<br/>The couch was to comfy to sleep otherwise Cheng would not be able to sleep on that couch. All these while he never slept on the bed. Most of the time he slept on the couch and sometime he slept on small side of Kuan's bed, where he placed his head and slept like that. But not even once he slept with kuan.</p><p>But today, Cheng was craving for some warmness. He was craving for Kuan's kisses and touches. He also didn't know why he was feeling like this way. He couldn't control his heart. No matter how hard and badly he reply kuan and pretend to treat him bad like he doesn't care but deep down he knows how much he long for that person and care for him, how much he want to spend his every seconds in Kuan's arms.</p><p>Yes he was confused back at the time. He didn't value Kuan's love towards him. He even ingnored his all feeling and even lied to himself that he loved Zoey Meng. He felt pity for those days which got wasted without kuan and his love. How he wish he could turn back time and give all the happiness to kuan which he deserves. He wanted to make it up to kuan for all the heartbreak he faced all these years for him.</p><p>With all these thoughts Cheng was heading towards the couch when sudden voice halted his steps.</p><p>"Can you sleep with me tonight" kuan said with calm voice but Cheng can clearly feel the emptiness in his voice. <br/>Cheng didn't answered, not even turned around. Kuan was expecting scold or bad-mouth from Cheng but all his expectations went in vain when Cheng turned around and sit beside him.</p><p>"Can you hold me tonight Cheng? Help me to sleep" kuan said. Cheng didn't said anything and lay besides Kuan's and hugged kuan from his one shaky hands. but the distances between two bodies was still very big.</p><p>" Don't be afraid, I won't eat you, I can't even if I want to." kuan chuckled which made Cheng face red as tomatoes. Kuan continued " I'm feeling cold. Can you hold me closely. Please , I need this right now" Kuan pleaded.</p><p>Cheng slowly moved his body towards kuan. Two bodies touched each other. Cheng felt to weird and strange in his heart. His cheeks bruned and his body shivered.</p><p>Somehow Cheng managed to Hold kuan. Their face was little closer. Although Kuan's body was facing the ceiling but his face was only facing the love of his life, where Cheng's whole body and face, facing kuan only.</p><p>They both stared each there for some minutes where Cheng was giving little too awkward Stare. Kuan leaned little closer to Cheng with so much difficulty, kuan pecked Cheng's forehead lightly. </p><p>Cheng widens his eyes in shock. His whole body shivered with strange feeling. Cheng squeeze Kuan's t-shirt firmly, making a strong fist.</p><p>Cheng didn't said anything. At that time, he also needed that touch and kiss from kuan. He missed those touch and kisses which he barely got from kuan. Even the simple forehead kiss also made both soul happy.</p><p>Cheng hugged kuan little tighter after the kiss and hide his face on Kuan's shoulder.</p><p>Both kuan and Cheng slept peacefully where Cheng was embracing kuan to tightly.</p><p>In the morning Cheng was faster to woke up. When he woke up he found his lips almost kissing Kuan's. He looked at those lips, the unknown desire took place on Cheng's heart. He slowly leaned closer to kuan and pecked the latter one just for a second, and ran out from there with red face like a teenage girl who just saw her crush.</p><p>___</p><p>Zhan woke up with the heavyness. He felt pain all over his body as soon as he opens his eyes. He remembered last night rough make out with Yibo and How Yibo punished him.</p><p>Zhan look besides him, where Yibo was sleeping peacefully. Zhan unknowingly smiled, " don't be to possessive Fiance, and don't be to harsh on me, I can not tolerate the pain. I promise, me and my body only belongs to you" zhan went closer to Yibo and hugged him and snuggled like a puppy.</p><p>Zhan suddenly realized yesterday night, Yibo's hand was bleeding. He quickly got up from the bed and wear a boxer and take the first aid box and started to bandage Yibo's wounded hand.</p><p>Zhan first clean the wound and apply some medicine on Yibo's hand. While doing that, cause of little pain, Yibo awake from slumber.</p><p>Zhan didn't realised that Yibo was looking at him all these while. Zhan was busy doing bandages on Yibo's hand. When he was done with bandage, he kissed the hand and smiled.</p><p>As soon as zhan finished his work, Yibo pulled zhan on the bed and hovered on top of him and started kiss passionately.</p><p>This kiss was light and filled with love. Not like last night one which hurt zhan the most. Zhan enjoyed the kiss and replied Yibo wholeheartedly.</p><p>Yibo rubbed his face on Zhan's neck shamelessly With half dimmer eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry for last night bunny. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you" Yibo stare at zhan with apologetic eyes.</p><p>"Don't be sorry Fiance. It was my fault, I forgot to call you "Finance". Don't blame yourself. I can understand you. I can never be angry with you." Zhan cupped Yibo's face and kissed his lips.</p><p>They both just cuddle with each other. This morning cuddling sessions was to good and alluring for zhanzhan which made him forget about last night. Yibo tried his best to make it up. Cause he didn't want to scare zhan which he did last night cause of his possessive behaviour and jealousy. </p><p>Yibo poured his all love to zhan in the morning. But a slight knock disturbed their cuddle time.</p><p>"Zhan.. zhan ..you awake?" Cheng asked from outside.</p><p>" Yes..yes Cheng ge I'm awake"</p><p>"why you are not picking up your calls. Mom is calling you. Just picks up her call"</p><p>"Ok ge"</p><p>Zhan. Checked his phone and there was 3 miscalls from carman mom.<br/>He quickly called back her.</p><p>"Mom....I'm sorry I was kinda busy when you called him that I didn't notice your calls" zhan said as he was too busy with his husband to be that he didn't even notice the phone ring.</p><p>All these while Yibo was keep kissing Zhan's neck, giving zhan a hard to talk .</p><p>"It's alright baby. Just come home already. It's been a while that we didn't spend time together. I want to spend my time with my little baby" carman mom said.</p><p>"I missed you 2 mom. I.. I.. (*Fiance please slowly, I'm talking with mom* zhan whispered while covering phone with his tiny hands) ..I. Will be home soon."</p><p>Zhan cut the call, without saying bye to his mom. "Fiance why you always do this. You know I can't talk like this" zhan complained showing his puppy sulky eyes.</p><p>"I will do whatever I want to do with you. This body *while pointing his finger towards zhan* belongs to me. No one have rights to say anything about that, not even you" Yibo said and hugged zhan to firmly.</p><p>Zhan hugged back Yibo with a wide smile. He was happy that he got Yibo who is too possessive for him. His little innocent mind thoughts it just a love and jealously like a normal couple.</p><p>He was blinded with Yibo's love. He couldn't think out of the box than Yibo. His world just filled with happiness and love. He have the best family who supports him no matter what and loves him unconditionally. He has the best best friend in the whole world, who can do anything , just to see a smile on his face. And last but not least he has the bestest fiance and husband to be who loves him a lot that could not share him with anyone or might have kill anyone who ever tried to come between them.</p><p>Zhan's life looks like complete. He thought he couldn't ask for more he thanked God for all the happiness he brought in his life. He got all what he dream of.</p><p>And the most happiest thing on zhan life was Yibo. He couldn't ask for more after getting Yibo in his life. Who can do anything for you. Don't want to lose you at any cost, who is posessive towards you. Who never land his eyes to anyone except you. Who only loves you and only you. Zhan tighten the hug snd squeeze Yibo In his embrace and blushed a little while closing his eyes firmly.</p><p>But innocent zhan failed to see the darkest part of his life which he was misunderstanding with his biggest happiness. He had no idea what will<br/>future will bring. How much he will need to suffer, his innocent mind failed to realised. He was just happy on his own dreamy world. Having no idea, his best dream will turn into his darkest nightmare very soon.</p><p>================</p><p>Hi everyone, how are you?</p><p>And I know you are probably really mad at Yibo. But trust me ..it's nothing.. zhan will suffer a lot in upcoming chapters.<br/>I just hope he will have the strength to face all this.🙃</p><p>Just forgive me for my grammatical mistakes, I'm just too dumb to serves you accurate Grammer.,🤭<br/>Stay safe and healthy. Love y'all❤️</p><p>-BLWorld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>21. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy your reading ❤️💚</p><p>Xiao zhan headed to his home with Darren wang. They both left Kuan's home together. At that time Yibo had to go his office cause of some urgent work. That is the time he left zhan alone in the house.</p><p>Darren drove zhan towards the home. But he turned his car towards different direction.</p><p>" Where are you taking me Mr. Handsome. Are you kidnapping me?" Zhan said in a teasing tone.</p><p>"I wish I can but right now I'm taking you to have ice cream. I miss devouring ice cream with you" Darren said.</p><p>" Yes yes yes... Please drive little faster. Now I want to eat ice cream so bad. Why did you even mentioned it. My stomach craving for it now" zhan said with radiant eyes as soon as he heard the ice cream word.</p><p>" You can have as much as you want zhanzhan. I'm taking you there cause I love how you become happy whenever you eat ice cream" Darren said.</p><p>" Thank you Mr. Handsome. You're the best. Ok...then..I want.. Chocolate chip cookie dough, butter pecan, blueberry, chocolate thin mint ice cream..and....uhhhh......oh yeah.. french vanilla ice cream" Zhan was very excited and the excitement can clear seen in his voice tone and face.</p><p>Darren took zhan to an ice cream cafe where they usually used to go before.</p><p>Zhan and Darren entered the cafe and zhan ordered everything that he mentioned earlier        <br/>Zhan and Darren entered the cafe and zhan ordered everything that he mentioned earlier.</p><p>" After a long time, we are having the ice cream together Mr. Handsome. But today you won't stop me from having my ice creams. I want to eat  lots of ice cream. It's been so long that I haven't ate ice cream" zhan pout.</p><p>"I won't bunny. Today I won't. And why you didn't eat ice cream. Yibo didn't buy you ice creams?" Darren asked.</p><p>"No.. actually..he..he don't know that I like ice cream yet. That's why. When he will know now much I love ice cream, he can buy me a whole ice cream shop." Zhan said proudly.</p><p>"Oh...that means... he loves you a lot" Darren said with a force smile.</p><p>"Of course he do. He loves me a loooot. And I also love him a looootttt. Hehe" zhan blushed after saying those  words out loud. Everyone turned their gaze towards zhan. Noticing everyone's gaze on him, zhan hide his face.</p><p>By this time, waiter brought so many ice cream on the table.</p><p>By this time, waiter brought so many ice cream on the table        <br/>Seeing too many ice creams on the table, Darren was about to say something but Zhan's put his index finger of Darren's lips        <br/>Seeing too many ice creams on the table, Darren was about to say something but Zhan's put his index finger of Darren's lips. "You said I can have as much as I want. Now you can't back off from your word. Let me have my ice cream and do not say anything" Zhan said and started to have his ice cream with so much passion.</p><p>Darren just froze their. He touched his lips and smiles " my little Bunny" he mubbled and started to have his own little small ice cream.</p><p>"Bunny.. slowly..ice creams are not running away" Darren said as zhan was eating ice cream to much fast.</p><p>Zhan looked at Darren with lots of ice cream on his mouth and lips. Zhan smiled like a little child. " It's so tasty. I can't help myself. Hehehe" zhan said and again started to have his ice cream.</p><p>Zhan ate almost all the ice cream where Darren was just looking at zhan. He couldn't deny the fact that, zhan is the most precious and a beautiful bunny to him.</p><p>After they ate the ice cream. Darren bought some ice creams for carmon mom and paid the bills.</p><p>Both got in the car But all these time, zhan was pouting. It seems as he was sad and mad at the same time for some reason.</p><p>Darren smirked as he knew why his beautiful zhanzhan is scowling all these while<br/>Darren smirked as he knew why his beautiful zhanzhan is scowling all these while.</p><p>"What happened zhanzhan, why you are sulking" Darren said hiding his laugh.</p><p>"Nothing... you've changed Mr. Handsome." Zhan said and rolled his eyes in anger.</p><p>"Oh..my bunny is angry huh..are you missing this thing" Darren said and put the Bunny Tracks ice cream In bunny cone in front of Zhan's face.</p><p>are you missing this thing" Darren said and put the Bunny Tracks ice cream In bunny cone in front of Zhan's face        <br/>As soon as zhan saw the Bunny Tracks once cream in bunny cone, his eyes sparkled. He took the ice cream and side hugged Darren.</p><p>"Thank you Darren. I thought you forgot" zhan said and started to have his bunny ice cream.</p><p>"How can I forget. I always buy you this bunny tracks ice cream at last for my Little cute bunny" Darren said and ruffled Zhan's hair where zhan smiled joyfully.</p><p>"That's why my Mr. Handsome is the best" zhan said.</p><p>"Yes only yours" Darren mumbled. And they left the place.</p><p>All these while one black car was following them since they left Kuan's house.</p><p>Darren and Zhan reached the home and spend their time with carman mom.</p><p>Carman mom somehow knew Darren has a thing for zhan. That he is really possessive towards his bunny. Carman mom was surprised that Darren already except his fate and let zhan go with Yibo. She was really proud of him.</p><p>"Zhan baby?? You go to your room and rest for sometime" carman said and zhan relinquished what his mother said. But before he go he said to Darren " Mr. Handsome, be ready for the evening...I'm.taking you to eat hot pot" after saying that, zhan ran towards his room.</p><p>Carman mom look Darren with concern eyes " Love? Are you ok right ?" Carman said.</p><p>"Yes..yes mom. Why are you asking me this ?" Darren said</p><p>" You also know that I know somewhere you like zhanzhan and your are very egotistical towards him from your childhood. And I also know that you love him and only him since the begining. But now I am happy that you accept the fate and let zhanzhan go to his dream man" carman lee smiled and continued.</p><p>"As we all know how much our Zhanzhan loves Yibo. He long for Yibo for the start. He look happy around him and Yibo also treats him really nice and protects him very well. Cheng was against this relationship and back then Cheng tried to stop Yibo for getting zhan but now we have done enough do separate them and we also accept their fate and I'm glad you also did" carman mom patted Darren's shoulder who was looking down all the time.</p><p>"Yes I do love him mom and his happiness is all matters to me. If he is happy with Yibo them I won't be the barrier between them" Darren said.</p><p>"And one thing mom?? Why Cheng tried to stop Yibo? Did Yibo loved zhan from the very long time ?? Aren't they met on the show ??" Darren asked confusedly.</p><p>" No...Yibo knew zhan before the show and Yibo loves zhan that he tried to search zhan when he was in America with you but Cheng hide all the identity of zhan so that Yibo couldn't reach zhan and Yibo's brother kuan also helped cheng on this" carman said.</p><p>"But mom.. kuan is Yibo's own brother. Why he helped cheng rather than his own blood?"</p><p>" I don't know love, Cheng  always said that celebraties only plays with feelings and their addiction and enthusiasm on things could be worse than we think and he didn't want zhan to be hurt by Yibo. As you know Darren , we Cherish Zhan including You. That is the reason  Cheng did that and kuan also agree on this matter as he knows about his brother" carman mom sighs and again continued.</p><p>"But right now, Yibo is treating my baby boy very well and two families are connecting. Yibozhan and Kuancheng.  So it's for best. Now I don't want to be the hurdle in between my son's happiness. They have full Rights to live their life as they want. I'm happy for them that they finally got their loves." Carman mom wiped her tears and smiled.</p><p>"And I'm sure there will be someone for you also who will love you unconditionally. So don't worry my love" carman mom said and hug Darren. He also hugged back carman mom but his mind was all about Yibo's obsession and what if Yibo hurt zhanzhan.</p><p>In the zhan room</p><p>He went to his room and lay down on the bed and started to caressed the ring in his finger.</p><p>"I missing you already Fiance. I wanna see your face, I wanna kiss you  and I wanna hug you so bad" zhan got up from the bed and went near one of the Yibo's picture on the wall.</p><p>"Finally you are mine Mr. Fiance. I won't leave you Ever. No matter what I'll hold on to you and never leave you alone. Me, my life are now yours*point to the Yibo's picture* I love you Fiance" zhan kissed the picture happily jumped around here and there. The way he was saying all those things, the determination and little obsession can clearly seen on his tone and face.</p><p>Why he won't be tormented and determine over Yibo's. Why not ? Isn't is the Yibo that he was dreaming of. Isn't Yibo is his dream man? Isn't Yibo is all he wished for ?? Isn't zhan only love Yibo and only Yibo? Then why he should not be obsessed over Yibo. And one thing was clear that zhan would never leave Yibo, not that easily.</p><p>Zhan quickly messages Yibo.</p><p>Zhan- Missing you my Fiance. I love you the most. Can't wait to see you soon.</p><p>                              Yibo- Me to can't wait to see you soon Love. And I love you the most . Wanna go out with me tonight?</p><p>Zhan- uh..today I have promised Darren to eat hotpot together. Can we go tommorow Fiance"</p><p> </p><p>                                Yibo- Be ready at 6. I'm picking you up and I don't want to hear anything from now on.</p><p>Zhan pout. Now he can't withhold his fiance and he can't break his promise to his best friend. He was confused what he should do. Should he tell Darren to go out next time or should he go with Darren to eat hot pot before Yibo appeared.</p><p>Then he decided to go with Darren early so that he won't break his agreement and won't overstep his fiance. The smile appears on his lips " you are becoming smart day by day Xiao Zhan" zhan patted his own shoulder and went down to Inform Darren about the schedule.</p><p>At 2pm</p><p>Darren and zhanzhan got out from the home to have a hotpot.</p><p>"Bunny?? You didn't tell me yet why we are leaving this Early. I guess we've talked about for the evening time not afternoon." Darren said as zhan was forcing him.</p><p>"I just got a work in the evening" zhan blushed.</p><p>"What work? And why you are blushing?" Darren was curious and wanted to know why zhan was blushing.</p><p>"Actually..he..I mean ..Yibo wants me to go on a date with him tonight. I can't reject him and I can't break the promise too. That's why Im doing this so that I will be able to go on a date with Yibo and I also won't break the promise with you. Hehe , am I not smart?" Zhan smiled proudly but Darren wasn't happy he just forced smile.</p><p>"Yes..my bunny is getting cleverer day by day " Darren pinch Zhan's cheek.</p><p>"Ouchh.. Mr.handsome it hurts. I'm not kid anymore. Stop doing this " zhan pout and caress his cheeks.</p><p>"For me, you are always my little bunny. Now let's go." Darren pulled zhan in the car and drove it away.</p><p>In the car, darren was driving and zhan was meet blabbering anything comes to his mind and Darren was just listening him with smile on his face. He was happy that after so long, they are going out to eat. Darren missed spending time with zhanzhan, he missed having good time with zhan. He couldn't even describe how happy he was to spend his time with zhanzhan, even if it's for some hours, he want want to make it special.</p><p>But Darren couldn't circulate one thing from his mind that after that Yibo will spend the while le evening with zhan or maybe night also. He clenched his fist on staring wheel. He hate the concept. He just don't want that. Why fate was playing with him. Why he didn't have the right to zhan but Yibo. Fuck, he uttered profanity.</p><p>"Verrb veerbb"</p><p>"Zhan someone's calling you, stop taking and pick up the phone stupid. You have been talking since we leave the home." Darren said.</p><p>Zhan hold the phone from the side. "Oh it's Yibo" zhan said and Darren just fake smiled and rolled his eyes in anger.</p><p>Yibo called zhan and xiao zhan picked the phone very excitedly.</p><p>"Hello, fiance" zhan said with a satisfaction in his voice but Darren flinched after hearing fiance  word.</p><p>"What I did to deserves this" Darren swore in thoughts.</p><p>"Where are you right now" - Yibo.</p><p>"Oh..me and Mr.handome..I mean Darren are going somewhere to eat hotpot" zhan.</p><p>"I need to meet you, right now it's very urgent. Just come to my office" - Yibo.</p><p>"But Fiance. I promi.."- zhan</p><p>" Do what I am saying. Be right here in 10 minutes" - Yibo said sternly.</p><p>"But...." Before zhan could say anything, Yibo hung up the call.</p><p>"What happened bunny ?" Seeing pouting face of zhan, Darren asked.</p><p>"Can you take a U turn Mr. Handsome.  And take me to Yibo's office. He called me and said it's urgent" zhan said.</p><p>"Ok" Darren took u turn and follow the location that zhan out on the car screen.</p><p>"I guess we need to drop out hotpot plan" zhan said sadly</p><p>"It's ok bunny. Don't worry we will go next time. Don't feel sad ok " Darren said and stroked Zhan's hair.</p><p>"That's why I love you. You understand me best. Thank you for not getting mad" zhan smiled and side hug him.</p><p>Darren stopped zhan infront of Yibo's office and zhan bid good-bye to Darren and get out from the car to go in the building.</p><p>Zhan rushed, guards and other people also didn't stop him cause Yibo already told that zhan is coming and besides that zhan was quite famous after the singing and dancing show, that might help him to get in so easily.</p><p>Zhan as soon as zhan entered the building. One person came forward and approach xiao zhan and grabbed zhan's wrist" You are xiao zhan right?"</p><p>"Uh..yeah" zhan said awkwardly.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a minute" the man said who looks very modest and sophisticated.</p><p>"Uh..ye.." before zhan could finish his sentence, Yibo grabbed his hand and dragged zhan with him. All the people out there just stare them with dumbfounded face. And after they disappear from their vision, they started whispering to each other.</p><p>Yibo dragged zhan to his private office and slammed the door behind them very loudly. Zhan flinched and looked at Yibo with skittish eyes.</p><p>"Fi.. Fiance what happened" zhan asked and bring his right hand to touch Yibo's cheek but instead,  Yibo grab zhan's right hand and push that hand against the wall and put his another hand on Zhan's neck and push him very harder against the wall.</p><p>"Accckk...Fi...ance..wh..what..are.... you..acck.. doing?" Zhan asked very scarcely as he was having hard time to breath and talk.</p><p>" Don't you find me handsome?" Yibo asked with cold face.</p><p>" You never called me handsome but you are calling handsome to other man. How could you?. You are not authorized to say that words to others." Yibo was not in his senses. The dark aura could clearly seen on his eyes.</p><p>"I told you, we'll have dinner tonight but still why you went out with that bastard? Do you love him now more than me huh? Do you want him now ? Huh?" Yibo was venting his all anger on zhan where zhan was listening. Yibo in shocked daze.</p><p>Yibo pushed his hands harder on Zhan's neck. " WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU ONLY BELONGS TO ME."  Yibo literally shout at xiao zhan.</p><p>"Fi...ance..acckk..pl...ease..lea..ve..I..can..not...bre..ath" Zhan said but Yibo didn't listen to zhan as possession totally took over him.</p><p>Yibo grabbed Zhan's neck more severely " Do he satisfy your desire now that you don't need me? How could you zhan? Isn't my kiss feels good? Even if you're not feeling good with me. You have to stay with me and live with me as I say" after that Yibo immediately attacked on Zhan's lips where his hands still tugging Zhan's neck.</p><p>Yibo mercilessly kissed and sucked Zhan's lips but no reaction came from other side. Yibo didn't stop but at some point zhan stopped struggling. Yibo stopped what he was doing.</p><p>Yibo looked at zhan who already lost his concious. Yibo widen his eyes . He left Zhan's throat. " Zhan ?My bunny ? My Baby? My drug? Get up. What happened?" Yibo patted on Zhan's cheek so many times but zhan didn't wake up.</p><p>Yibo got all worried started to panic. He put his index and middle finger under Zhan's Nose to know if it's still breathing or not. Yibo sighs in relief as zhan was still breathing.  He quickly left zhan in a bridle style and put zhan in sofa.</p><p>" My bunny wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. Forgive your Fiance. Please wake up. But you can't blame me. It's you who disobey me. It's who, who gets close with other man, besides me. You know I don't like this but still why ?" Yibo's expression went scared to cold one.</p><p>"Let's go from here. To our place. Only you and me. I don't want this world between you and me" Yibo again picked unconscious zhan in his arm and get out from the office where every eyes was following Yibo with questionable gaze. Buy Yibo didn't give shit about anything and drove zhan away with him.</p><p>Parking space was in underground, that's why media, reporter and paparazzi didn't cought them in act. But Yibo's management saw everything.</p><p>Yibo brought zhan to his beach mansion. He again lift him like a bridle style and took him inside the beach Mansion. He Placed Zhan's body on bed and took big bowl of water and clean towel.</p><p>Yibo started to clean Zhan's face and neck. Zhan's neck was all red and bruised. Yibo especially cleaned zhan's wrist where that unknown person touched zhan erlier.  After cleaning his face and neck part. Yibo applied some medicine on Zhan's neck.</p><p>" I don't know why I can't see you with others. I can't help it but to burst out in anger. I hate seeing you with other, rather than me. I have you anyone touches you. I hate when I think that you'll might liking other and leave me one day. That's the enormous fear I have and I can't let that happaned. And for that I can do Anything. Anything means anything. I'm sorry my bunny but I can't lose you just like that" Yibo said with cold eyes and lay down besides zhan and hugged him very firmly and slept besides him.</p><p>On the other hand, Yibo's management team was kept calling him but Yibo's phone was in silent mode cause whenever Yibo is with Zhan, Yibo always silent his phone or switch off cause he didn't want any disruption.</p><p>After 1 hour, xiao zhan slowly opened his eyes. He felt thick pain on his neck. He groaned in pain as soon as he wake up. Because of the sound Yibo also wake up from his slumber.</p><p>"Bunny? You wake up? Are you alright?" Yibo caressed Zhan's cheek and asked. Zhan who was in daze for some seconds blink his eyes several time and let out tears from his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry Fiance. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only love you. I only want you" after saying that zhan cried. He was feeling guilty for making Yibo angry. He didn't see Yibo's fault here  and blame himself on this matter.</p><p>Yibo wiped Zhan's tears and pulled him more closer. "It's ok my love. Just don't recite the same mistake" Yibo pecked Zhan's lips which was trembling.</p><p>"Yibo cupped Zhan's both cheek "Baby, will you do whatever I will ask you to do?" Yibo asked with straight face.</p><p>"Yes fiance, I can do anything whatever you want me to do. Even if you ask me for my life, I m ready to give." Zhan said with tears on his eyes.</p><p>"Yibo dugged his fingers on Zhan's face which cause pain to zhan but he endure it cause he don't want Yibo to be angry.</p><p>"Don't mention that. You are not going to leave me. Nope, I want to spend the rest of my life with my Drug" Yibo kissed Zhan's forehead and proceeded.</p><p>"So the first thing, you won't talk with any other guy besides me."</p><p>" I won't, I won't from now on" zhan said with lots of determination on his voice.</p><p>"That will include your best friend Darren also" zhan lower his head for a moment but with heavy heart he nodded his head. It's hard for him to keep distance from Darren, his Mr. Handsome. How will he able to shut his mouth infront of  him. Darren is his best friend since his early age they grown up together and spend their half of the life with each other. The bond they have is indecribable.</p><p>Zhan was sad. He was feeling really heavy in his heart and it was really painful, but for him, nothing was more important than Yibo. His life and his soul now connected with Yibo. Zhan didn't want to loose his dream man at any cost.</p><p>"But Fiance why you don't want me to talk with my best friend" zhan asked in a whisper cause he didn't have enough strength in his body.</p><p>Yibo grabbed Zhan's hair tightly and pulled it behind and title Zhan's head. "Aahhh" zhan groaned in pain but Yibo didn't let go.</p><p>"You are mine and only mine and you are my property. I don't want anyone to touch what's mine. And I also don't like when you My drug touch others or even look at others. I don't like it. So from now on you won't even give a glance at anyone. Got it ?" Yibo startled Zhan's head one more time with a but force. Zhan was bearing all the pain and tried his level best not to cry.</p><p>"Ye..yes.. fiance..I won't. I am only yours" zhan couldn't stop himself and let out the tears from his eyes. Seeing the tears on Zhan's eyes, Yibo loosen his grip and left Zhan's hair. Yibo wiped Zhan's tears. "Look if you don't listen to me then you have to cry and be mistreated. If you don't want this then listen to me ok?" Yibo said like a psychopath who shielding his precious thing.</p><p>Zhan nodded but inside his mind lots of things was strolling. Reckless changes in the his behavior was shocking for him. Even tho Yibo showed his this side of him but he never ask zhan to stop talking or even glance to others. Which was quite unexpected for zhan.</p><p>But for zhan, he also can do anything to make Yibo happy. He was willing to do anything which takes to keep Yibo the him. He loved Yibo like no other. And his obsession also not less. He can do whatever it takes.</p><p>Yibo pulled zhan in his embrace and inhaled zhan scent. He nuzzles his nose on Zhan's neck and keep nuzzeling nose on Zhan's crook. Yibo's hot breath tickled zhan.</p><p>Yibo little harshly pushed Zhan's neck by his nose. Zhan moaned in pain with pleasure. He clenched his fist on Yibo's T-shirt. But he didn't stopped Yibo cause he knew Yibo don't like when someone stopped him when he is being intimate with him.</p><p>" You are living with me from now on" Yibo said while still snuggling his nose on Zhan's neck.</p><p>" But Yibo, how can I live with you.  We are not married yet." Zhan said</p><p>"Then we'll marry tommorow or let's marry today" Yibo said with serious face and climbed on top of zhan.</p><p>Zhan chuckled and hit Yibo's nose. " My Stupid Fiance. We can't marry just like that. Our family members also should be there. I always dream to have a grand marriage Fiance. I wanna dance with you in a wedding dress. I wanna walk on a atire with you with out holding hands" zhan blushes after saying all his dreams and Yibo smiled sweetly.</p><p>" Your every dreams will come true My Bunny. Let's go and talk about marriage with mom. I want to marry you as soon as possible" Yibo said and trailed his lips from Zhan's neck to his nipples. Yibo licked Zhan's nipple from outside the clothe. Zhan moan with flushed face.</p><p>Yibo came up and stared Zhan's face and caresses his face. "How you feeling right now? Am I too brutal on you?"</p><p>"I'm alright , don't worry. Just ba little pain, that's it. Just give the kiss and heal the pain" zhan smiled and pulled for passionate kiss.</p><p>Kuan's Mansion</p><p>"Yes doctor. Ok... Tommorow?..ok...thank you doctor" Cheng hung up the call.</p><p>"Kuan" Cheng called.</p><p>"Mnn"</p><p>"Doctor said, tommorow your cast will be remove" Cheng said with little happy braking face. Kuan's widens his eyes. " Are you serious? Is this true?" Kuan let out his immense happiness when he got to know his cast will be remove from his both hands and legs.</p><p>"Yes, this is true. Dr.May and her staffs will be here. And she is really kind enough to visits us. But don't t be very happy, you still have to rest even after the cast will remove."</p><p>" Yes Yes Cheng. I'll be the obedient kid. I just want to get freedom from this annoying cast. And I also want to hug you tightl...." Before khan could continue further, Cheng put spoon of soup in his mouth.</p><p>"Eat it and talk less" Cheng face turn into crimson red. Kuan just smiled with happiness.</p><p>Kuan could not imagine Cheng is in love with him. The man who he long for so extend, has finally falls in love with him. Cheng not only love kuan but he cares for kuan and take cares of him like a little child and took care of his every little little needs. The feeling of being taken care was to new to kuan.</p><p>As an older brother, he always took care of kuan. Their parents who also got busy with their business and all kind of stuff and have very mere time to their children. They both grown up by nanny. For Yibo, kuan was there to give a warm love and motherly love but for kuan, there was no one to take care of him. There were no one to give him love and care what he needed to desperately that time.</p><p>Right now Cheng is the one who taking care of him like a mother and fulfilling his every needs. The love he has been lacking his whole life, now he found in Cheng. Tho cheng is little stupid and shy to admit his feeling for kuan, still his love was not less than kuan.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning Yibo and zhan decided to meet carman mom and fix the marriage date. Both zhan and Yibo entered the house where Darren and carman mom was shipping coffee in the living room and chit chatting with each other.</p><p>Darren wanted to live on his own but carman mom forced Darren to live with them since he left china, he barely spend time with them. And plush carman mom was feeling alone, her both sons was busy with their love ones. That moment Darren will fulfill the empty space, and carman mom always think Darren as his own son. That's why Darren won't hesitate to call carman as his mom.</p><p>As soon as Yibo and zhan entered the house, zhan avoided Darren's  gaze and ran to carman mom and hug her.</p><p>"Where have you been huh? Next time tell me if you are not coming back home. I wouldn't know if Darren didn't tell me that you went with Yibo" carman mom complain cause Zhan's usually never spend the night out cause he never had friends besides Darren.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom" zhan said.</p><p>"It's ok baby. You can go with Yibo but just notify if you are not coming back . Ok?" Zhan nodded and looked at Yibo.</p><p>Darren was feeling something off. Zhan didn't even look at him, forget about talking. Darren knew zhan how much he loves to talk with him and he is not the person who ingnore Darren just like that. And plush Darren didn't like when zhan kept avoiding his gaze and him.</p><p>"Zhan, why are you..." Zhan cut Darren in between.</p><p>"Ahh..ahh..mom..Yibo wants to discuss something"  zhan again ignored Darren with nervous voice where Yibo was smirking as he was feeling satisfaction.</p><p>"Oh yeah Yibo, love come here" carman mom hug zhan and made him sit in the sofa.</p><p>"Now tell me what you wanna talk with me?"</p><p>"Mom actually, I wanna marry zhan as soon as possible. Maybe next week". Yibo said and Darren almost choked his coffee.</p><p>" Next week? ......Yibo I can understand you but how can you prepared everything in a week? This is too sudden" carman mom said with tense face.</p><p>"Don't worry mom, you can leave everything on me. I'll manage everything. You just get ready to give zhan to me for forever" Yibo said with devoted voice.</p><p>"But still love, ..." Yibo cut carman mom in between. " Trust me mom, everything will be fine" Yibo said and hold carman mom's hand while kneeling down.</p><p>Carman mom smiled. "Ok then if you wish this way ....but I have one condition" mom said.</p><p>"And that is?" Yibo asked.</p><p>"Wedding will held in our house" carman mom said. And Yibo nodded.</p><p>Carman mom called zhan and again embraced zhan in her arms. Unknowingly carman mom cried. "My baby is going to leave me now. How can I live without you my little star" carman mom cried and zhan also following the suit and cried.</p><p>"I'm not going to leave you mom. I'm not going to leave you." Zhan said while crying and yibo frowned.</p><p>Darren who was still In daze got startled hearing very deep voice near to his ear.</p><p>"Looks like you are not happy" Yibo said with a mocking smile.</p><p>"You care?" By saying that Darren rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Congratulations bunny. You're getting married" Darren forced a smile. It's been a habit of Darren. These days .Darren kept forcing a smile.</p><p>Zhan broke the hug and wiped his tears and smiled towards Darren. That's where Yibo widen his eyes and clenched his fist. Like "how could he?"<br/>Zhan forgot about Yibo's warning and walked towards Darren and hugged Darren in happiness, where Darren also hugged him back tightly.</p><p>Yibo's eyes turned red and his knuckle turned white. If he can he would kill any of them in a blink of a second.</p><p>Zhan who was hugging Darren with so much happiness in his heart, suddenly widens his yes. He looked at Yibo while he was still hugging Darren. Zhan flinched when he saw angry and cold Yibo who's eyes seems like his eyes will drop the red blood anytime.</p><p>Zhan broke the hug and looked away from Darren and Yibo. He cursed himself "Stupid, stupid, how could you disobey yibo. He might be feeling really bad and Angry. I again manages to make him Angry" zhan thought.</p><p>"Now go and rest in your room and Darren you come with me. I need your help for marriage preparation. I need your suggestions" by saying that Darren and carman mom left.</p><p>Zhan who is nervous and scared at the same time, smiled nervously.<br/>"Fiance...I can explain..." Before zhan could complete his sentence, Yibo grabbed zhan and dragged zhan with him in Zhan's room.</p><p>Yibo through zhan inside the room and locked the door behind him. Zhan fell on the ground with a strong thud. Zhan somehow managed to stand up. He saw Yibo's aura was became cold and angry.</p><p>Zhan went closer to Yibo. " Fi..fiance.I am..sor..." Before that could say anything a tight slap fell on Zhan's cheek. Yibo slapped zhan very tightly that Zhan again fell on the ground.</p><p>===============================</p><p>Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. I will be updating slow from now on the cause of my exam. I barely have time to write. I have my exams in January and I have to study very hard. Cause of this lockdown I didn't study well, now I'm referring.</p><p>I know there are so many grammatical mistakes and. Hope it didn't bother you. I really don't have time for correction.</p><p>Stay healthy, and safe.</p><p>                                      -BLWorld</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>